Jugar con fuego
by Bunny CK
Summary: Cuando la condesa de Duston muere, sus nietos se ven obligados a huir y esconderse de su siniestro tío, quien pretende venderles a un prostíbulo. Los niños deberán olvidar el mundo que han conocido hasta entonces, y Draco, que tiene diez años, deberá proteger a sus hermanas y subsistir con ellas en las oscuras calles de Londres. Años después volverán por lo que les pertenece.
1. Chapter 1

¡Holas!

Como ya saben, esta es una fanversión. El original le pertenece a la maravillosa **Silvia García** y los personajes a **J.K. Rowling**.

* * *

 **Capítulo 1**

...

 _Londres, 1801._

.

—¿Cómo está la vieja? —preguntó un hombre, vestido con una cara y elegante ropa que nada hacía por disimular la desagradable apariencia del sujeto.

Lord Black había hecho la pregunta sin entrar en la estancia, mientras dirigía una mirada de desprecio hacia el interior.

—Se está muriendo, señor —contestó con voz acongojada la leal criada que durante tantos años había atendido a su señora.

—De acuerdo, cuando esté muerta, avísame. Mientras tanto, estaré en el estudio tomando un trago.

Tras esas bruscas palabras, se alejó sin dirigir una sola mirada al cuarto donde su anciana madre agonizaba.

La criada entró en el oscuro y tenebroso dormitorio que comenzaba a oler a muerte. Su señora descansaba en su lecho, en el que su pálido cuerpo era apenas visible. Una única vela iluminaba el lugar.

—Muriel, acércate —le susurró débilmente la anciana dama a su criada y amiga.

Esta dejó las mantas que llevaba sobre una silla cercana y fue a su lado.

—Tráelos, Muriel, quiero despedirme de ellos. Tráelos y no permitas que nadie entre en esta habitación mientras hablamos, especialmente mi hijo, Peter.

La mujer se alejó de allí con rapidez y no tardó mucho en volver con dos niñas pequeñas y un pequeño doncel. Estos, que la seguían en silencio, habían llegado desde Francia al hogar de la anciana hacía ya tres años, con su amada madre, que, por desgracia, murió poco tiempo después, dejando a sus hijos al amparo de la benevolencia de su abuela, una mujer con una gran fuerza de voluntad y que acogió a sus nietos con todo el amor de su corazón.

Cuando llegaron a la habitación donde yacía la enferma, los pequeños se miraron con lágrimas en los ojos, sin comprender aún muy bien lo que era la muerte. Se acercaron con cautela al gran lecho y esperaron hasta que la criada se marchó para empezar a bombardear a la anciana con preguntas.

La más pequeña, Luna, una pequeña damita de unos seis años, de hermosos ojos azules, se subió a la cama a su lado y la abrazó con cariño mientras con su cándida inocencia le preguntaba:

—Abuela, ¿cuándo te pondrás bien?

—Cariño, creo que ya no voy a ponerme mejor. Dios ha decidido que mis días aquí ya han terminado.

—Pues, ¡dile a Dios que espere! ¡Nosotros todavía te necesitamos! —declaró enfadada la dulce e impetuosa Daphne, mientras se sentaba a los pies de la cama.

Daphne era la mediana de sus nietos, una deliciosa rubita de largos cabellos atados en una alta coleta, de apenas ocho años.

—Creo que no se puede hacer nada para engañar a Dios, cariño. Él ya me ha concedido mucho tiempo y ahora es mi momento de descansar en paz.

Cogió las pequeñas manos de su nieto mayor para infundirle valor. El pequeño doncel se llamaba Draco y permanecía de pie junto a su cama, firme y a la espera de sus palabras. ¡Cuánta responsabilidad iba a recaer sobre los frágiles hombros de un pequeño doncel de tan solo diez años!

Su hermoso ángel de platinados cabellos la miró con miedo y suplicó:

—Por favor, abuela, no te mueras, no nos dejes solos...

—Lo siento, querido mío, si de mí dependiera, no los abandonaría nunca.

—Entonces, ¿nos dejarás solos...? —preguntó Draco.

—Sí, cariño, pero antes de irme, acércate: tengo mucho que contarte y muy poco tiempo para hacerlo.

De debajo de su almohada, la anciana sacó varios papeles apenas legibles.

—Esto es tu futuro. Debes guardarlo y no enseñárselo a nadie, Draco, ¡absolutamente a nadie! Y esto —añadió la moribunda, mientras colocaba un colgante de oro blanco en el cuello de su pequeño nieto— es tu pasado y lo llevarás siempre junto a tu corazón. Tampoco debes enseñárselo a nadie. Hasta que cumplas veintitrés años, tu pasado y tu futuro no deben salir a la luz, ¿me has entendido?

—Sí, abuela, pero mientras tanto, ¿qué debo hacer?

—¿Te acuerdas del juego del escondite que tanto les gusta?

—¡Sííí, abuela! —gritó la más pequeña, ilusionada.

—Pues deberán jugar durante mucho tiempo a ese juego y no dejarse atrapar hasta el momento adecuado.

—¿Y con quién jugaremos? —preguntó la vehemente Daphne.

—Con su tío, lord Black.

—No me gusta el tío Peter, abuela, ¡no quiero jugar con él! —protestó Daphne.

—La gracia del juego está en que nunca debes dejarte atrapar, pequeña mía.

—Nunca nos dejaremos atrapar, abuela, te lo prometo —respondió firmemente Draco.

—Bien, ahora denme un beso y márchense, necesito descansar un poco.

Los pequeños besaron a su amada protectora y salieron lentamente de la habitación, preguntándose si ésa sería la última vez que la verían. En el pasillo les esperaba la aterradora figura de su tío, que, furioso, le gritaba a la asimismo anciana Muriel, la eterna aliada de la abuela.

—¿Qué hacían esos mocosos en la habitación de mi madre?

—La señora les ha mandado llamar, milord.

—¡Tú, mocoso, ven aquí! —aulló el hombre, señalando a Draco.

Este se acercó con cuidado, escondiendo tras de sí los papeles que le había entregado su abuela.

—¿Qué te ha dicho mi madre? —quiso saber él.

—Nada, solamente que se está muriendo —respondió Draco.

—Eso está bien. A ver si, para variar, hace algo bueno y se muere de una maldita vez.

—¡No diga eso! ¡Es usted un mal hijo! —gritó la pequeña Luna, indignada y envalentonada.

Peter se acercó a ella en unas pocas zancadas y la cogió violentamente del pelo.

Daphne corrió hacia su hermana y le propinó una fuerte patada a su tío, que soltó a Luna. Las dos se escondieron detrás de su hermano mayor, cuya furiosa mirada se clavó en los viciosos ojos del hombre.

—¡Usted no tiene ningún derecho a tocar a mis hermanas ni a mí y nunca lo tendrá!

Él se rio en su cara mientras replicaba en voz alta:

—¿Quién crees que se encargará de su tutela cuando mi madre muera? Pues ¡yo mismo, niño estúpido! ¡Y entonces podré hacer con ustedes lo que me venga en gana! Lo más probable es que los envíe lejos mientras me gasto su dinero.

—¡Mamá tenía razón cuando decía que usted era un cerdo codicioso!

Furioso, Peter zarandeó a Draco mientras este no dejaba de mirarlo con odio y sus hermanas gritaban y chillaban ante la afrenta. De repente, los documentos que le había dado su abuela cayeron de las manos del pequeño rubio y los agudos ojos de su tío se clavaron en ellos.

—¿Qué es esto? —gritaba él una y otra vez, sin dejar de leer lo que ponía en aquellos arrugados papeles.

—¡Son míos! ¡Devuélvamelos! —protestó Draco, enfrentándose a su cólera.

—¿Tú sabes lo que pone aquí? —preguntó Peter, furioso.

—¡No! —contestó Draco—, pero son mi futuro. Me lo ha dicho la abuela.

—Así que no sabes lo que es esto... —murmuró su tío, mientras una malévola sonrisa asomaba a sus labios.

—¡Son mi futuro, son míos! —repitió Draco firmemente.

—No, niño tonto, ahora son míos. ¡Ya no tienes futuro! —se mofó él, mientras se alejaba hacia el despacho de su madre, en la planta inferior.

En cuanto Peter se hubo ido, Muriel abrazó a los tres niños, consolándolos. Luna lloró quedamente y Daphne le devolvió el abrazo a Muriel, pero Draco solo miró con rabia la escalera por donde se había marchado su tío y pensó que él no había podido hacer nada para detenerlo. Aún...

...

«Todas las casas antiguas tienen pasadizos, los fantasmas no existen, las arañas no son enormes y en esta casa no hay bichos», se repetía Draco una y otra vez para darse valor, mientras caminaba por el oscuro corredor del antiguo caserón de su abuela, que comunicaba su cuarto con el estudio.

Caminaba descalzo para no hacer ruido y despacio para medir bien sus pasos. Por desgracia, también iba a oscuras para no delatar su presencia con la luz de una vela y estaba aterrorizado, muerto de miedo, pero también lleno de determinación: nadie le iba a arrebatar su futuro, ni entonces ni nunca y haría todo lo que fuera necesario para conservar lo que su abuela le había dado.

Supo que había llegado a su destino cuando oyó la repulsiva voz de su tío. Se quedó quieto entre los paneles de la pared, pidiendo tener un poco de suerte y que no lo descubrieran, y se dispuso a escuchar con atención la conversación que su tío tenía con uno de sus amigos.

—Bartemius, ¿te puedes creer que la muy bruja ha intentado desheredarme a mí, su único hijo? —se quejaba Peter.

—¿Y a favor de quién, si puede saberse? ¿O lo va a donar todo a obras benéficas?

—¡A favor de los bastardos de Narcisa!

—¡Bah, no te preocupes! Ya sabes que sería un escándalo que unos bastardos se quedaran con la herencia de tu madre. Además, ¿ella no se enfadó mucho con tu hermana cuando hace once años huyó a Francia con un simple soldado inglés?

—Sí, pero la perdonó cuando volvió a casa con esos críos y, al parecer, lo tenía todo bien pensado: para mí el asqueroso título, una casa y un terreno casi estéril, además de una pequeña asignación, y para ellos todo el dinero y esta casa, junto con una o dos propiedades más. ¡Esto es insultante! Menos mal que pude ver los papeles antes de que ese mocoso los escondiera y me dejara sin nada.

—Conviértete en su tutor y así te quedarás con todo y no tendrás que rendirle cuentas a nadie.

—Ya te he dicho, Bartemius, que la vieja piensa en todo. Además de su último testamento, tengo los tres certificados de matrimonio de mi hermana con tres de los hombres más poderosos del país, que demuestran que estuvo casada con ellos y que sus mocosos son por tanto hijos legítimos... Si esto saliera a la luz, sus familiares se harían cargo de la herencia hasta que cumplieran los veintitrés años.

—Pero ¿tu hermana se casó tres veces? —preguntó un sorprendido Bartemius—. Jamás he oído hablar de ello. ¿Qué les ocurrió a sus maridos?

—Dos de los hombres que figuran en estos papeles están muertos, uno de ellos sigue vivo y no me gustaría nada tener que enfrentarme a él.

—Entonces, ¿los bastarditos tienen padre?

—Estoy seguro de que es una artimaña de mi madre y de que todos ellos son en realidad bastardos, pero no voy a arriesgarme lo más mínimo. Estos... —dijo Peter señalando los certificados de matrimonio al tiempo que los arrojaba con violencia al fuego de la chimenea—, desaparecerán ahora mismo. Lo demás, en cuanto mi madre muera.

—¿Y qué hay de tus sobrinas y tu sobrino?

—Ellos también. No voy a esperar a que aparezca algún abuelo o padre ofendido después de que me haya gastado su fortuna.

—¿Y entonces qué harás con ellos? —quiso saber Bartemius—. ¿Y qué le dirás a la poca gente que sabe de su existencia?

—¿Ellos? Los voy a vender a la casa de madame Bell.

—¡El prostíbulo! —exclamó Bartemius, enarcando las cejas ante la revelación—. ¿No son un poco pequeños para eso?

—Cuanto antes mejor, así aprenderán cuál es su sitio. A la gente le diré desconsolado que huyeron de aquí después de la muerte de su querida abuela. Los buscaré durante un tiempo y luego... ¡a vivir la gran vida!

—Lo tienes todo muy bien calculado, pero ¿no temes que alguna vez se descubra alguno de tus planes?

—El truco para que todo salga bien consiste en no dejar ningún cabo suelto y en eso soy un experto. ¿O acaso crees que alguien sospecha que la muerte de mi madre no es natural y que su querido hijo la ha ido envenenando poco a poco?

—Brindo por ello, amigo, nadie es más listo y competente que tú para planear maldades. ¡Agradezco que no seas mi enemigo!

—Aún no ha nacido el hombre que me descubra ni la mujer o doncel que me engañe —se jactó lord Black con petulancia—, y ahora, ven, vayamos a casa de madame Bell a preparar el nuevo hogar de los pequeños.

Las estruendosas carcajadas de los dos hombres resonaron un rato más en la habitación antes de que la puerta se cerrara por fin y Draco pudiera salir de su escondite.

No era miedo lo que se reflejaba en la fría e inteligente mirada del pequeño doncel, sino odio y desprecio. Rescató con desesperación los documentos quemados de entre los rescoldos de la chimenea y, posteriormente, revolvió todo el estudio de su abuela en busca de lo que quedaba de su futuro. Finalmente, encontró un cajón cerrado con llave que forzó con un viejo abrecartas y, aunque no tenía mucha experiencia y dejó múltiples arañazos en la madera, al cabo de un rato, logró abrirlo y sacar los documentos. Como no era tonto, cogió también todo el dinero que allí había, las joyas del cajón secreto de su abuela y algún que otro documento que no entendía, pero que parecía importante.

No le gustaba nada todo lo que había dicho su tío. Aquella casa nueva a la que quería enviarles parecía algo muy malo, a juzgar por las risas de los dos hombres al comentarlo, y lo que había oído sobre la enfermedad de su abuela...

¡Ojalá pudiera quedarse y enfrentarse al monstruo que era su tío! Pero como le decía su abuela cuando le contaba batallas antiguas, a veces, lo más inteligente que podían hacer los guerreros era huir para poder enfrentarse en otra ocasión al mismo enemigo, con mejores armas y aliados. Él aún era muy pequeño, así que, en esos momentos, lo mejor que podía hacer era marcharse muy lejos y esconderse para sobrevivir y enfrentarse a su tío en el futuro.

Ahora que sabía que su tío no estaba en casa, salió del estudio con paso decidido y se dirigió al cuarto donde dormía Muriel.

Esta se despertó de su agradable sueño y lo miró sorprendida mientras Draco comenzaba a relatarle todo lo que había hecho y oído, mientras temblaba de rabia en aquel oscuro espacio.

Por la reacción de Muriel al contarle lo que había decidido su tío sobre su nuevo hogar, supo que tenía razón al sospechar que era un mal sitio.

La anciana mujer le abrazó con fuerza con los ojos llorosos y se vistió rápidamente mientras le mandaba a él a despertar y ayudar a vestirse a sus hermanas.

Draco entró en la que hasta entonces había sido su habitación, despertó a las dos niñas y, en silencio, tal como le había dicho Muriel, las ayudó a vestirse con ropas lo menos formales posibles y a meter en una pequeña bolsa todo lo necesario.

Daphne intentó llevarse todas sus posesiones, hasta que Draco le explicó que no irían en carruaje. Luna protestaba todo el rato pues no entendía nada, pero dejó de hacerlo cuando recordó los modales que le había enseñado la abuela. Muriel abrió sin llamar, les hizo apresurarse y les ayudó a salir con sigilo por la puerta de servicio.

En medio del silencio de una fría noche de primavera, un pequeño doncelito y dos tiernas niñas se alejaron de la casa que hasta ese momento había sido su hogar. A cada paso que daban, Muriel les explicaba que ella no podía acompañarles, que aquél ya no era su hogar, que nunca podrían visitar a conocidos de su abuela ni volver a casa. Les señaló que el mundo que habían conocido hasta entonces ya no existía, y que a partir de aquel momento tendrían que sobrevivir y olvidar lo que habían sido antes.

Pero en la urgencia del momento, nada de lo que Muriel les decía les afectaba. Draco, Daphne y Luna se volvieron hacia la gran mansión de uno de los barrios más elegantes de Londres y le dijeron adiós a su abuela en silencio, lanzando una última mirada hacia el lugar.

De repente, oyeron el estruendo de un carruaje que regresaba a la mansión. La anciana doncella miró hacia atrás y le susurró a Draco:

—¡Corran!

Y mientras lo hacían en dirección a su incierto futuro, la inocente voz de Luna preguntó:

—¿Por qué corremos?

Draco se volvió y, sin dejar de correr, le contestó:

—¿Recuerdas el juego del escondite? Pues ha comenzado.

...

En el mismo momento en que lord Black entraba en la mansión de su madre, esta expiraba, dejando al único heredero tan ocupado celebrando su nueva fortuna que, por primera vez, olvidó atar todos los cabos de su plan.

Druella Black, condesa de Duston, murió con una sonrisa en los labios, porque en el fondo sabía que su muerte había dado a sus nietos el tiempo necesario para escapar de las garras de su hijo. De cara a la sociedad, el doncelito y las niñas desaparecieron y el único heredero fue lord Black, pero este nunca dejó de buscar su cabo suelto, porque si Draco llegaba a cumplir los veintitrés años, podría reclamar su fortuna y la de sus hermanas.

* * *

¿Qué tal pinta?

Ustedes dirán ¿Peter un Black? Esperen conocer más ;)

¿Draco, Daphne y Luna hermanos? Narcisa estuvo tres veces casada, por lo que no tienen el mismo padre.

Cuéntenme qué les pareció ^^


	2. Chapter 2

¡Holas!

Salto en el tiempo. Transcurrió más de una década luego del prólogo, ya veremos qué fue de nuestro pequeñines, ¿se estarán portando bien? XD

Un poco de Harry también.

Espero lo disfruten.

A leer...

* * *

 **Capítulo 2**

...

 _Doce años después_

.

—¡Al ladrón, detengan al ladrón! —gritaba un airado noble a la muchedumbre que paseaba por fuera del Gran Teatro, donde esa noche se estrenaba una nueva obra destinada a contentar a la aburrida sociedad londinense.

La multitud apenas hizo ningún movimiento para ayudarlo, hasta que sus fastidiosos chillidos pusieron en marcha a la escasa policía del lugar, que decidió atender sus quejas para así lograr que se callara.

Hacía ya varios minutos que el joven ladronzuelo había huido con su botín de la noche y lo más seguro era que, aunque los rechonchos policías presentes se decidieran de una vez a perseguirlo, ya no pudieran dar con él.

—¡Por el amor de Dios, Seamus! ¡Deja de gimotear y haznos un favor a todos callándote! Estoy seguro de que esta noche no vas a recuperar ni una sola de las monedas que tenías en la bolsa e, indudablemente, ese pillo las usará en algo mejor que putas o bebidas, que es en lo único que tú sabes gastarte tu asignación.

Estas ásperas palabras fueron pronunciadas por lord Harry Potter, conde de Gryffindor, más conocido en sociedad como lord León, un feroz felino de fuego cuyas llamaradas de su ira eran temidas por todos. Generalmente hablaba de manera brusca y nadie osaba hacerle frente, pues todos los que en alguna ocasión lo habían intentado no habían salido bien parados.

Se trataba de un hombre poderoso a pesar de tener solo veintisiete años. Ya era poseedor de un importante título y de una gran fortuna, debido tanto a su herencia como a sus múltiples negocios en distintos países europeos.

Lord Potter subió a su elegante carruaje seguido por su joven hermano Christopher. Cuando estuvieron acomodados en su interior, pusieron rumbo a uno de los pocos clubes que aún los admitía a ambos, para hacer exactamente lo que esa noche el desdichado de Seamus no podría hacer: jugar, beber y luego ir en busca de alguna mujer o algún doncel para pasar un buen rato.

—¿No crees que has sido un poco brusco con el pobre Seamus? —le preguntó Christopher con una alegre sonrisa.

—Que no se deje robar y luego gimotee como un niño... —contestó Harry hastiado, mientras miraba por la ventanilla de su carruaje.

—¡Vamos, hermanito! A todos nos ha pasado alguna vez que nos hemos dejado robar por alguna que otra mano rápida, o tal vez por unas más delicadas al finalizar la noche.

—Querido Christopher, te puedo asegurar que a mí nunca me han robado y nunca lo harán. El hombre que no sabe cuidar su dinero es tan solo un pobre idiota —sentenció Harry con contundencia.

—Pues a mí me han birlado la bolsa en más de una ocasión y no soy idiota —respondió Christopher.

—Yo no estaría tan seguro de esa afirmación.

—Por más que te metas conmigo, hermano mío, no puedes hacer nada para fastidiarme la noche. La deliciosa Cho me espera y su marido no está en casa.

—Un día de estos, Christopher, tendrás que dejar de correr tras cualquiera que se te ponga por delante o tendrás más de un problema.

—Siempre estarás tú para librarme de tan funesto destino.

—No sé qué ves de emocionante en esas tórridas aventuras. Las mujeres y donceles son para estar con ellos un rato y luego olvidarlos y pasar al siguiente. He tenido más de un amante y puedo asegurarte que cuando se termina la relación lo único que logran proporcionarte es una inmensa jaqueca.

—¡Ay, hermano! ¿Dónde estará la mujer o el doncel que te haga perder la cabeza?

—Perder la cabeza por uno de ellos es una tremenda idiotez —aseguró Harry mientras lo contemplaba con una irritada mirada—. Y ahora, querido hermano, explícame una vez más por qué te han vuelto a expulsar de la universidad y por qué debo seguir pasándote una asignación.

Con estas palabras, lord León puso fin al alegre ambiente de la noche y finalmente sí consiguió deprimir a Christopher.

...

Un golfillo de sucia apariencia corría tan rápido como el viento por las enlodadas calles de Londres próximas al teatro. Pronto dejó tras de sí la elegante multitud de nobles y, tras meterse en un oscuro callejón y asegurarse de que no tenía a nadie cerca, ocultó su botín y se alejó con lentitud del lugar, porque, como solía decir el viejo Aberforth, «si corres, siempre eres sospechoso; si caminas, solo eres uno más entre tantos».

Así que Dray caminó, dejando atrás las calles más bonitas de Londres y alejándose de la seguridad de la nobleza, para pasar poco a poco a las mugrientas callejuelas de la más inmunda pobreza, donde, para recibirlo de vuelta en su hogar, siempre habría prostitutos, chulos, asesinos y algún que otro ladrón no tan rápido como él, pero sí mucho más brusco.

Tanteó el cuchillo que llevaba oculto en la muñeca cuando entró en el territorio de Greyback, un matón que vigilaba las calles en nombre de Basilisco, un mal aún mayor, que se dedicaba a todos los vicios posibles: contrabando, prostitución, drogas... Cualquier depravación que se pudiera comprar si se era lo suficientemente rico, Basilisco la podía hacer realidad.

Estaba tan cerca de conseguir llegar a su guarida sin que esta vez le arrebatasen su pequeño botín... Solamente tenía que doblar una asquerosa esquina y seguir recto por un oscuro callejón. Pero cuando llegó a la esquina lo estaban esperando cuatro hombres de aspecto rudo, junto con el bruto de Greyback. Este era una gran masa de músculos de casi dos metros de alto, cabello gris, con una cara grotesca, moldeada por los puñetazos y las cicatrices de las cuchilladas de los que habían intentado defenderse entre los cuales se distinguía unos ojos azules maliciosos. Sus matones solo eran hombres de escasa fuerza pero de mucha ligereza a la hora de usar la navaja con tremenda crueldad, como podía atestiguar la cicatriz que tenía Dray en una de sus sucias manos por culpa de una de sus armas.

Intentó pasar desapercibido y alejarse del lugar, pero antes de que tuviera tiempo de correr hacia un escondite seguro, uno de los matones le cortó el paso. Dray se sacó el cuchillo de la manga para intentar defenderse, pero todo fue en vano cuando los cuatro hombres lo rodearon.

—¡Vamos, mocoso! ¿Acaso crees que tienes alguna oportunidad? —se burló uno de ellos, amenazándolo con su navaja.

Dray no respondió, y siguió vigilando cada uno de los movimientos de los hombres que comenzaban a cerrar el círculo a su alrededor.

—Déjenlo, chicos, esta vez cooperará —intervino Greyback, apartando a sus hombres y enfrentándose a la fría mirada de Dray.

Este le escupió.

—Parece que no quiere cooperar... —comentó uno, mientras un furioso Greyback se limpiaba la cara con uno de los brazos.

Después levantó a Dray por la solapa de su camisa mugrienta y, cuando sus cabezas estuvieron al mismo nivel, le dio un fuerte golpe, dejándolo aturdido. Luego lo arrojó contra la basura que cubría el suelo del callejón y le propinó alguna que otra patada en las costillas.

El chico no tenía fuerza para enfrentarse a un corpulento gigante, y el cuchillo se le había caído al suelo tras la refriega inicial. Estaba tan débil y mareado que apenas podía seguir sosteniendo las escasas monedas que había conseguido esa noche.

—Gracias por todo —dijo Greyback jocosamente, mientras le cortaba la bolsa que llevaba amarrada al costado y se largaba con su dinero.

No dejaba de jugar con sus ganancias mientras desaparecía del oscuro callejón donde Dray poco a poco perdía la conciencia. Lo último que este oyó antes de desvanecerse fue la conversación de aquellas ratas.

—No sé por qué siempre lo dejas vivo, Greyback, ese chico se vuelve cada vez más peligroso.

—Es un simple ladronzuelo. Robarle es tan fácil como quitarle un caramelo a un niño. Además, siempre nos deja muchos beneficios, pues es bastante hábil a la hora de coger bolsas.

—Pero no muy listo —señaló otro de los secuaces de Greyback, mientras señalaban el bulto inconsciente entre la basura del callejón.

Y se alejaron del lugar entre estruendosas carcajadas y palabras de regocijo por el dinero adquirido. Si se hubieran vuelto un instante, tal vez se habrían extrañado al ver una sonrisa de satisfacción y burla en el sucio rostro del joven pilluelo, que, antes de quedarse inconsciente del todo, susurró: «Idiotas».

...

Lord León llegó pronto a su casa, aburrido de los tediosos juegos de la nobleza. Las mujeres y donceles no representaban ningún reto para él, pues todos se echaban en sus brazos, ya fuera por su título, por su riqueza, o por su temible fama, que parecía atraerlos como a las moscas la miel.

Su fortuna era tan inmensa que nunca podría gastarla en las mesas de juego y su suerte era insuperable, pues siempre ganaba en todo tipo de apuestas.

Las conversaciones de sus pares eran tan insulsas que preferiría suicidarse a tener que pasar la noche escuchándolos. Solamente su hermano era capaz de sacarlo de su colosal aburrimiento con sus tremendas trastadas.

Sí, con apenas veintisiete años, Harry estaba aburrido de la vida. Echaba de menos sus viajes en alta mar, cuando había viajado por innumerables tierras y solo era el segundo hijo sin perspectivas de llegar a obtener un título. En ese entonces era muy diferente, sin todas las responsabilidades que ahora tenía, gozaba de la vida sin muchas preocupaciones y además de ello, poseía un carácter agradable, muy parecido al de su hermano Christopher.

Pero sus padres y su hermano mayor murieron en un trágico accidente, y él tuvo que tomar las riendas de una vida que nunca había deseado. Y ahora era responsable de un título para el que no estaba preparado, de un hermano menor al que tenía que educar y de una vida tan simple que comenzaba a pensar seriamente en casarse solo para corroborar si el hecho de tener a un fastidioso consorte al lado cambiaba en algo su monótona existencia.

Lo más seguro era que la presencia de un esposo o esposa hiciera que su vida pasara de pésima a peor. No obstante, tal vez ese año pensara seriamente en mirar el mercado matrimonial para ver si alguien le llamaba la atención.

Sentado al regio escritorio que una vez fue de su padre, tomaba su segunda copa de whisky cuando la estruendosa presencia de su hermano a medio vestir irrumpió en la estancia.

—Christopher, ¿has olvidado cómo se viste un caballero o simplemente te han vuelto a robar? —preguntó él con cierta ironía, burlándose del joven.

—Nada de eso, la explicación es más simple todavía —contestó Christopher sin perder su buen humor, mientras tomaba asiento frente a su hermano y se servía también un trago.

—Verás, todo esto es culpa de una mujer... —comenzó el chico.

—Christopher, las mujeres te pierden. ¿Qué has hecho esta vez?

—¿Yo? Nada que la dama no quisiera, pero el inoportuno y maleducado de su esposo ha llegado antes de tiempo y he tenido que huir por la ventana. Solamente me ha dado tiempo a coger los pantalones y las botas. Menos mal que no he tardado mucho en encontrar un carruaje y he logrado escapar del furioso marido.

—Eso te enseñará a no jugar con mujeres casadas.

—¿Y tú qué haces aquí tan temprano? Te hacía en una de las casas de placer o en algún que otro club de juego.

—Me aburría.

—Me estás empezando a preocupar, Harry. Últimamente todo te aburre mucho. ¿Qué te parece si mañana vas en mi lugar al baile que organizará la querida Cho?

—¿Y por qué debería hacer yo eso, Christopher?

—Para ayudar a tu hermano menor, ya que si voy, lo más probable es que Cho me acabe convenciendo de que nos escondamos juntos en alguna habitación, y con su marido —el insigne lord Crouch— tan cerca, no me gusta demasiado la idea... pero, ya sabes, no sé decirle que no a una dama.

—Pues aprende, es una palabra muy sencilla. Mira como lo digo yo: ¡No! —respondió Harry, enfadado, mientras se levantaba de su asiento y caminaba arriba y abajo del estudio sin dejar de disfrutar de su bebida.

—¡Venga, hermano, hazme este favor! —le suplicó Christopher—. Ve por mí a esa fiesta de disfraces, saca a bailar una vez a Cho y dile que no me he podido reunir con ella porque me he marchado al extranjero o algo por el estilo. Ya se te ocurrirá algo... Siempre se te ocurre algo.

—Christopher, ¿se te ha pasado por la cabeza pensar que no estoy invitado a esa fiesta y que no pienso hacer ningún esfuerzo por colarme en ella? —contestó su hermano, fastidiado, mientras dejaba su copa vacía encima del escritorio.

—Pero si tú y yo nos parecemos bastante, los mismos ojos verdes, una constitución muy similar, y por el pelo no te preocupes, el disfraz que tengo incluye una peluca. Y para la cicatriz de tu frente tengo algo que una de mis queridas _amigas_ me dio. Aunque a mí se me vea más joven y alegre y a ti más serio, con una máscara y si sonríes un par de veces, nadie lo notará.

—Olvídalo. No tengo ganas de ir a la fiesta de tu amante para darle una estúpida excusa sobre tu ausencia.

—Sabes lo que pasará si no vas tú por mí, ¿verdad? Que tendré que ir yo, porque no me gusta desairar a una dama. Entonces me acostaré con ella, nos pillará el marido, yo moriré en un duelo al amanecer y mi fantasma te atormentará toda la eternidad; al final, te suicidarás por haber perdido al único hermano que te queda.

Harry lo miró resignado mientras se dejaba caer en el viejo sillón de su padre.

—¡Está bien, iré! Pero solamente si prometes volver a la universidad y dejar de meterte en líos.

—¡Trato hecho! Después de este pequeño favor y de que hayan acabado mis vacaciones forzadas, ¡seré el alumno más aplicado!

—Solo espero que el disfraz no llame demasiado la atención, me gustaría pasar desapercibido en esa fiesta.

—No te preocupes, Harry, el disfraz lo he elegido yo.

—Eso me deja mucho más tranquilo —murmuró él, irónico, pues conocía las locuras de las que era capaz su hermano.

...

Dos sucios y harapientos chicos de los bajos fondos rebuscaban entre la basura de los distintos callejones cercanos a su hogar, una vieja casa prácticamente en ruinas que en alguna ocasión había sido un pequeño teatro de variedades. Ahora tan solo servía para alojar ratas y desesperados ladronzuelos como ellos.

—¿Dónde crees que estará Dray? —preguntó el más joven de los dos.

—No lo sé, Lu, tal vez en el siguiente callejón. La vieja Simone me dijo que los matones de Greyback habían salido de esta zona.

—¡Tenemos que encontrarlo, Daph, antes de que alguien lo descubra y le haga daño! Aunque puede que esta vez haya conseguido evitar a Greyback y sus secuaces.

Daph lo miró seriamente mientras levantaba una ceja y le preguntaba con ironía.

—¿Tú crees?

—Bueno, no lo sé, pero nunca hay que perder... —De repente, las palabras de Lu fueron interrumpidas por unos agudos quejidos de dolor.

Los dos chicos olvidaron su conversación y corrieron a buscar a su querido hermano, que se hallaba recostado en un rincón de un oscuro y mugriento callejón. Entre los dos ayudaron al semiinconsciente Dray a levantarse y, despacio, se dirigieron a lo que ellos llamaban tan tristemente su hogar.

En cuanto estuvieron dentro, Dray dejó de apoyarse en sus hermanos y, con paso lento pero decidido, se acercó hasta una de las paredes, donde, tanteando entre los ladrillos, activó un resorte que abría un estrecho pasaje. El muro se cerró después de que entraran.

El lóbrego pasadizo desembocaba en una amplia habitación dividida en secciones por unas cortinas rancias y rojas del antiguo teatro. Allí había tres viejos colchones con sábanas limpias y almohadas maltrechas hechas de retales.

En una zona apartada y casi oculta se elevaba un anticuado biombo y, detrás de él, un gran barril que había sido lavado a conciencia y que ahora se utilizaba como bañera. En el centro de la estancia había una desvencijada mesa de madera con una sola vela. Lo único de ese sitio que funcionaba a pesar de los años era la vieja chimenea, que en ese momento estaba encendida, iluminando y calentando la habitación.

Sentado a la mesa esperaba a los chicos un viejo tonto y borracho llamado Aberforth, solo que no era tan tonto ni borracho como le gustaba hacer creer a la gente.

Cuando vio entrar a Dray ni siquiera se inmutó y siguió bebiendo de su botella de whisky barato, ya casi vacía. Luego lo miró fijamente y preguntó:

—¿Ha funcionado?

—¿Es que acaso lo dudabas? —respondió Dray, triunfante, mientras se quitaba las botas y abría un compartimento secreto en la suela, donde escondía el cuantioso botín de esa noche.

—Gracias por cuidar del lugar hasta que yo llegara, Aberforth —dijo entonces Dray, lanzándole una moneda—. Ve y disfruta lo que te queda de noche.

El viejo atrapó la moneda al vuelo y se dispuso a marcharse por el pasadizo.

—Aberforth —lo llamó Dray antes de que el hombre abandonara el lugar.

Cuando se volvió, le dijo:

—No sé qué hubiéramos hecho sin ti.

Aberforth le sonrió y después se alejó del escondrijo mientras decía:

—Conserva siempre tu disfraz, Dray, nunca te olvides del disfraz.

—¡Nunca lo hago, viejo! —gritó el chico a la oscuridad.

Y cuando Aberforth se marchó, los hermanos comenzaron a quitarse la ropa.

Debajo del gorro de Dray aparecieron unos sedosos cabellos rubio platinados. Con un paño mojado, retiró la suciedad que cubría su bello y delicado rostro de doncel.

Draco fue el primero en sentarse a la mesa. Lo siguió luego una hermosa mujer llamada Daphne y, por último, Luna, una joven de ojos azules, ambas también rubias. Cuando se miraron a los ojos no pudieron evitar reír por el absurdo disfraz que llevaban poniéndose tantos años.

—¿Cómo estás? —le preguntó Daphne a su hermano mayor, preocupada, mientras mordía un jugoso muslo de pollo, parte de la cena que les había preparado Aberforth.

—Dolorido —se quejó Draco mirándose los moratones de las costillas para ver si tenía alguna rota.

—Draco, no puedes seguir así. Una de estas veces pueden matarte —protestó Luna, inquieta.

—Dime algo que no sepa —contestó él irónico.

—Sé que lo haces por nuestro bien, pero como nos descubran nos harán picadillo o algo peor. Tenemos que marcharnos de aquí y buscar un sitio mejor —expuso Daphne.

—Tienes razón —convino Draco—, no sé cuánto más pueden durar nuestros disfraces en este lugar, pero creo que es hora de cambiar.

—¿Tienes alguna idea? —quiso saber Luna, emocionada.

—Oh, sí, muchas, pero lo mejor de todo es que tengo un plan que si logramos llevar a cabo nos sacará de aquí en muy poco tiempo.

—¿Cuál? ¿Qué vamos a hacer? ¿Cómo podemos ayudar? —inquirió Daphne, ansiosa.

—Ante todo, tráeme un poco de papel y ese carboncillo de allí. Servirá. Porque, como decía la abuela...

—¡Lo primero que debemos hacer es planificar, planificar y planificar! —exclamaron los tres al unísono.

—Draco, no creo que robar sea a lo que se refería nuestra abuela —añadió Luna pensativa.

—No, pequeña —contestó Draco—. Pero ahora robar es la única cosa de nuestra vida que podemos planificar.

Los hermanos se miraron unos a otros y no pudieron evitar reírse al pensar en la cara que pondría su abuela si les veía desde el cielo.

* * *

RWR

Murtilla: ¡Hola! Pues, ¿Sirius? El tío Black aquí es Peter, de Canuto ni las cejas XD

Kirei: Oh, me alegra que te haya enganchado. No sufrirás, no temas, hay más humor que drama ;)

Kasandra Potter: Qué bien que lo disfrutaras, espero que te siga gustando :D

.

Pues sí, se convirtieron en unos pilluelos.

Harry está muy amargadito, ¿verdad? Pues ya habrá quien dome a ese león.

¿Qué tal este Christopher? XD

Ya se viene lo bueno ;D

Cuéntenme qué les pareció ^^


	3. Chapter 3

¡Holas!

Ah, el trabajo diario es muy pesado... Espero que hayan tenido un buen inicio de semana ;D

¿Primer encuentro?

Fiesta de disfraces. Zorras al acecho. Víctimas incautas.

Espero lo disfruten.

A leer...

* * *

 **Capítulo 3**

...

—¡Estos vestidos de criada son muy incómodos y pican! —protestó Luna, removiéndose inquieta.

—Pues ¡te aguantas! Y compórtate como una de ellas o nos descubrirán —la reprendió Daphne.

—No se están metiendo para nada en el papel. Luna, mírame como si te hubiera dicho algo tremendamente escandaloso y ríete como una idiota —ordenó Draco, mientras observaba los alrededores, poniendo en práctica la primera parte de su plan.

—¿Cómo de escandaloso? —quiso saber Luna.

—¿Y eso qué importa? —intervino Daphne mirándola furiosa.

—Tengo que saber el grado de sorpresa que debo fingir para no meter la pata —explicó Luna.

—Piensa que te he dicho que me he enamorado de... de Greyback el matón —comentó Draco distraído, sin saber qué otro nombre de hombre decir.

La cara de su hermana fue de pánico y horror.

—¡Ya está, Dray, lo has conseguido! La has dejado traumatizada para toda la vida —reprendió Daphne a Draco, mientras abrazaba con cariño a Luna.

Cuando Draco dejó de meditar su plan y vio la conmocionada cara de su hermana menor, se sorprendió.

—¡Por Dios, Luna! Como sigas con esa cara de espanto, creerán que en vez de contarte un secreto tonto te estoy relatando un terrible crimen.

—Es que me has dicho algo terrible...

—Está bien, pues imagina que tengo secuestrado a un guapo noble y lo he atado al poste de mi cama.

Luna sonrió más para la multitud que para sus hermanos, se tapó con delicadeza la boca con una mano y soltó una risita idiota mientras sus ojos brillaban ante el chisme.

—Eso está mejor —susurró Draco, tras ver cómo las otras criadas y sirvientes que tenían cerca, hasta entonces absortos en sus conversaciones, les prestaban más atención.

Delante de una de las más prestigiosas casas de costura de todo Londres, llamada El Abanico Dorado, los criados de las casas más notables del lugar chismorreaban sobre los nuevos cotilleos de sus respectivos hogares, donde tan noblemente servían. Todos llevaban el mismo atuendo: unos ásperos y feos vestidos negros de sirvienta, las mujeres, y los donceles, anchos pantalones y chalecos negros; todos con sus respectivas cofias.

Draco, Daphne y Luna, con sus anodinos uniformes, no desentonaban entre ellos, y para todo el que pasara por allí serían solo unos más entre los chismosos criados de la ciudad.

—Atención, comienza el juego —les musitó Draco a sus hermanas, mientras veía por el rabillo del ojo cómo, poco a poco, una jauría hambrienta de cotilleos se dirigía hacia ellos.

—Ustedes son nuevos, ¿verdad? —preguntó una criada con cara de marmota.

—Sí —respondió tímidamente Luna, metida en su papel de joven inocente.

—¿Tienen algo jugoso sobre el baile de disfraces que va a celebrar lady Crouch?

—¡Sí! —exclamó Luna con entusiasmo—. Verás, lady...

—¡Luna, guarda silencio! ¡No debemos divulgar nada de lo que veamos u oigamos en casa de nuestra señora! —la reprendió Draco severamente, interrumpiéndola como un estricto hermano mayor.

—Pero Draco, ¡es tan divertido! —continuó Luna—. Además, seguro que ellos también tienen muchos chismes que contarnos.

—No permitiré que digas ni una palabra, ¿o es que quieres que acabemos de patitas en la calle?

—Tranquilízate, Draco, seguro que Luna no pensaba dar ningún nombre, ¿verdad Luna? —intervino Daphne, apaciguadora.

—No, solo pensaba contar lo que oí, y eso tan extraño que vi aquella noche, cuando acudí al dormitorio de la señora para ayudarla a vestirse...

—¡Chitón! —la silenció Draco, mientras veía a las otras criadas y sirvientes ansiosos por escuchar sus revelaciones—. Ni una palabra más. Aunque no dieras nombres, estoy convencido de que podrían deducir quién es nuestra señora.

—Vamos, Draco, no es tan evidente como parece. No creo que cuando les contemos lo de aquel ladrón, que resultó no ser un ladrón, sepan quién era el hombre y... —dijo Daphne.

—¡Cállate, me rindo! ¡No puedo más con ustedes! Pero cuando estemos todos en las sucias calles, sin trabajo y sin recomendaciones por parte de nadie, recuerden que intenté advertirles.

Y tras estas palabras, se marchó del lugar tremendamente enfadado, empujando con brusquedad a más de uno de los cotillas que empezaban a reunirse alrededor de sus hermanas y se dirigió con paso decidido a El Abanico Dorado.

—Será mejor que lo siga y lo calme, si no, ya sabes cómo se pondrá. Nos vemos en casa, Luna —dijo Daphne poco antes de marcharse detrás de Draco con paso ligero, tan descuidadamente que no pudo evitar tropezar con algunos que comenzaban a hacerle preguntas cada vez más escandalosas a su hermana pequeña.

En el interior de la tienda, Draco ya estaba recogiendo dos de los disfraces mejor elaborados y más bonitos que había visto nunca. Una de las costureras lo miraba recelosa, mientras le entregaba los espléndidos vestidos.

—¿Estás seguro de que lady Goyle y lady Crouch te han enviado a ti por los disfraces? No se pueden ver entre sí, por lo que dudo mucho que compartan criado.

—Estoy al servicio de lady Goyle —trató de explicarse Draco—, y no es lady Crouch la que me ha enviado, sino que soy yo quien ha venido para hacerle un favor a su criado, que es amigo mío. Últimamente, por culpa de ese baile no tiene tiempo para nada y encima está enfermo, porque lady Crouch lo hace trabajar muy duro.

—Sí, en eso tienes razón. Lady Crouch es muy exigente, pero no sabía que Colin estuviese enfermo, ¿qué le ocurre?

—Un simple catarro, pero si no descansa un poco, esto del baile va a acabar con él... En fin, si no te importa, con todos los preparativos tengo un poco de prisa.

—Pero es que... —intentó decir la empleada, resistiéndose a dejarlo marchar con los valiosos vestidos.

—¿Acaso no te he entregado las dos notas de las señoras? —preguntó Draco empezando a irritarse—. ¿Qué tengo que hacer para cumplir con lo que me han encomendado? ¿Debo decirle a mi señora que no me has dado su disfraz y hacer que venga ella misma a reclamarlo, o traer hasta aquí al pobre Colin y empeorar su salud?

—No, pero es que tu cara no me suena y nadie te conoce...

En ese preciso instante, Daphne entró en la estancia y saludó alegremente a Draco al tiempo que le tendía una nota a la empleada asegurándole que su recado era cuestión de vida o muerte.

Mientras la eficiente mujer envolvía los exquisitos ropajes, ambos jóvenes charlaron de temas banales. Poco después, salieron de El Abanico Dorado y se alejaron del lugar con suma tranquilidad, al tiempo que veían cómo la multitud de criados prestaba más atención a los chismorreos que a los recados que debían atender.

—Sólo espero que la fértil imaginación de Luna no sea demasiado escandalosa. Al fin y al cabo, no queremos que les dé un síncope —le comentó Draco a Daphne mientras se alejaban.

—... Y entonces ella lo ató al poste de su cama durante toda la noche, ¿lo pueden creer...?

—Demasiado tarde, hermanito —señaló Daphne al oír las palabras de Luna entre los susurros escandalizados de los otros criados—. Su imaginación ya se ha desbordado.

Cuando los dos estuvieron lejos de allí con su botín, un viejo criado apareció entre la multitud y, de forma algo violenta, alejó a Luna del público que la rodeaba, sin dejar de reñirla.

—¿Qué has hecho esta mañana con la ropa de la señora? ¡Has estropeado uno de sus preciosos vestidos al lavarlo! ¡Es que no sirves para nada, niña idiota! —gritaba furioso el viejo criado, sin dejar de arrastrarla lejos del lugar.

Pocos minutos después todo estaba en calma, los criados y criadas volvían a sus chismes, comentando que nadie sabía a qué casa pertenecían aquellos jóvenes criados, aunque especulaban sobre quién podía ser la señora a la que servían.

Cuando los tres hermanos volvieron a reunirse con el viejo Aberforth, ya en posesión de su precioso botín, se felicitaron de lo acertado de su estrategia, burlándose de la inocencia de las mujeres y donceles.

—Has estado sublime, Aberforth —lo elogió Draco, mientras le daba unas monedas.

—Siempre a su servicio, Dray —contestó el viejo, mientras le hacía una espléndida reverencia.

—¡Así que después de todo iremos a un baile de disfraces! —exclamó Luna, ilusionada.

—Sí, iremos a un baile de disfraces —confirmó Draco y todos sonrieron maliciosamente al imaginar sus manos metiéndose en algún que otro noble bolsillo.

...

—¡Christopher, te voy a matar y creo que nadie podrá culparme por ello! —exclamó Harry, tras ver su disfraz.

—¡Venga ya! —replicó su hermano—. No te quejes, es un atuendo muy original.

—¡Es un disfraz de pirata! ¿No podías haber elegido uno de rey o paje o algo más común en este tipo de eventos?

—Harry, yo no elegí el disfraz directamente. Fue Cho con sus juegos, pero te aseguro que es mucho mejor que un estúpido traje de rey medieval o de Ricardo III.

—Bueno, ya no podemos hacer nada para cambiarlo. Y ahora, ¿me puedes decir cómo reconoceré a tu querida Cho entre la multitud? ¿Tienes una ligera idea de qué va a ir disfrazada?

—De algo relacionado con mi disfraz. La verdad es que no le presté mucha atención. Cuando me lo dijo estaba ocupado en otros asuntos..., así que busca a una mujer con un traje de bucanera, de mujer pirata o algo parecido. Sería mucho más fácil si le reconocieras por su hermoso y largo cabello negro, pero llevará una peluca.

—¿Sabes, Christopher?, cada vez que abres la boca me convences más de que esto es una soberana estupidez —replicó lord Potter, furioso, a su libertino hermano—. Me quedaré solo unos minutos, buscaré a tu amante y le daré tus excusas. Si no la encuentro pronto, me marcharé de allí sin mirar atrás. ¿Entendido?

—Pero Harry...

—¿Entendido? —insistió su hermano con brusquedad.

—Sí, entendido —respondió el joven, compungido, mientras bajaba la cabeza.

Harry contempló el reflejo que le devolvía el espejo de cuerpo entero de su suntuosa habitación. Era un hombre alto, pelo moreno y ojos verdes, de porte elegante y constitución fuerte e iba ataviado con unos pantalones negros, botas de bucanero, una fina blusa de puños bordados con hilo de oro, un chaleco negro de botones dorados, una larga chaqueta negra con adornos de plata en la solapa y, por último, un sombrero con una calavera bajo el cual se había puesto una peluca de largos cabellos.

—¿Cómo estoy? —preguntó, antes de prescindir del parche en el ojo y ocultar su rostro tras una máscara blanca que lo hacía irreconocible.

—Temible, señor —aseguró Filch, su ayuda de cámara, que llevaba muchos años a su servicio y en el que Harry tenía total confianza.

—Bien, así tal vez consiga que nadie me incordie.

Y tras estas palabras se marchó de su habitación en busca del carruaje que lo esperaba para llevarlo a su destino. Las botas de lord León resonaron por toda la casa, mientras se alejaba furioso.

—Hay que admitirlo, Filch, cuando mi hermano se mete en su papel, no hay quien lo supere —comentó Christopher.

—Sí, señor —concedió el criado—. Esta noche, en el baile de lady Crouch se verá a un auténtico pirata.

—Sólo espero que Harry sepa comportarse con amabilidad —reflexionó el joven en voz alta.

—Lord Potter sabrá comportarse, milord. Con amabilidad... Bueno, yo no apostaría por ello —declaró Filch imperturbable, mientras se alejaba de la habitación de su señor para seguir con sus tareas.

...

Entrar había sido fácil. Los criados siempre resultan invisibles hasta que hacen falta para limpiar algo. Los tres hermanos se habían vestido en el tocador, por turnos y siempre vigilando que no entrara ninguno de los elegantes donceles y damas.

Lo difícil no había sido conseguir los disfraces ni colarse en la casa, ni tampoco lo sería salir, pues la vía de escape ya estaba prevista. Lo realmente difícil iba a ser elegir a la víctima más importante y fácil, la que tuviera los bolsillos más repletos en ese instante y la que provocara menos revuelo por el hecho de que le hubiese robado un bello doncel.

Así pues, Draco y sus hermanas se mezclaban entre la opulenta multitud, tratando de decidir cuál sería la mejor opción.

La sala de baile estaba repleta de nobles que se movían al son de un vals o participaban en las conversaciones triviales que mantenían con sus pares.

La gran mansión de lady Crouch estaba adornada para el gran evento con una recargada decoración con la temática marina como fondo. Así, una gran estatua de hielo del rey Neptuno se levantaba en medio de la mesa de los aperitivos, los pobres sirvientes iban disfrazados de peces y la orquesta tocaba con un parche en el ojo, simulando ser piratas.

Adondequiera que se dirigiera la mirada, se topaba con falsos cofres de tesoro abiertos e imitaciones de reliquias de otras grandes civilizaciones, como Egipto o Grecia.

A pesar de que todo lo que rodeaba a Draco imitaba al mundo marino, algunos invitados llevaban disfraces extravagantes e insólitos: por ejemplo, vio a un hombre disfrazado de elefante, a otro de león y uno más vestido de algo entre carnero y humano.

Draco prestó especial atención a los cotilleos sobre un joven y divertido lord con los bolsillos repletos, que tal vez esa noche acudiera al baile, ya que lady Crouch era su amante.

—Seguro que le trae un bello presente —susurró un envidioso doncel, disfrazado de faraón, al oído de otro que parecía representar a algún antiguo dios griego.

—Ya sabes que Christopher es siempre muy desprendido con sus amantes... —contestó una triste hada entre suspiros.

—No solo con ellos, sino con todas las mujeres y donceles bellos. ¡No le importa lo que se gasta a la hora de contentar a uno! —exclamó una mariposa extasiada.

—Y es tan guapo y educado. No como su hermano, que es grosero e iracundo.

—Por algo lo llaman lord León.

—Cuando se pone furioso arrasa con todo lo que hay en su camino. ¡Es temible!

—Pero a la vez excitante. Dime a quién no le gustaría domar a un León...

—Sus amantes comentan que no lo llaman lord León solo por su carácter. Dicen que tiene un tatuaje de esa fiera en alguna parte del cuerpo, que se hizo en uno de sus viajes.

—A mí me gustaría comprobar si eso es verdad, pero no me atrevería a acercarme a él, es demasiado intimidante.

—No te preocupes, querida, hoy no lo encontrarás aquí. Lady Crouch solamente ha invitado a su amante.

— ¿Saben de qué va disfrazado el dulce Christopher?

—Creo haber oído que de temible pirata de los siete mares.

—Seguro que se hace pasar por un fiero pirata, ya saben lo bromista que es.

—No me importaría nada que ese pirata me secuestrara —musitó el faraón, mientras suspiraba, junto con todos los demás pánfilos del lugar.

«Que seres tan tontos, pero bueno, al fin he encontrado a mi sumisa víctima», pensó Draco, mientras se alejaba de la jauría de cotorras y con la vista buscaba por toda la estancia al temible pirata que tendría que abordar.

...

Había un montón de fastidiosos donceles y mujeres que no podían dejarlo en paz y se le echaban encima a cada paso que daba y, para colmo, decenas de ellos iban disfrazados de algo que tenía que ver con el mar, ya fueran sirenas, versiones suavizadas de piratas o bucaneros. ¿Cómo se suponía que iba a encontrar a Cho entre tanto lío?

Después de preguntarle a una de las sirenas si era lady Crouch y que la mujer le dijera que no, pero no obstante le propusiera una aventura delante de su marido, Harry decidió que había llegado el momento de poner fin a la velada y marcharse a casa para retorcerle el cuello a su querido hermano.

Cuando comenzaba a alejarse, un delicioso doncel, ataviado con un atrevido traje rojo de pirata que se amoldaba a su cuerpo de manera tentadora, le sonrió tras una máscara negra. Sus labios eran de un rosa pálido que lo llamaban a probarlos, sus gloriosos cabellos platinados de apariencia sedosa incitaban al pecado, su cuerpo parecía perfecto para darle placer a un hombre y su piel blanca era suave y delicada. Se veía muy poco de su rostro; pero este, de rasgos afilados, parecía muy hermoso. Sin embargo, lo que más llamó la atención de Harry fueron sus preciosos ojos grises, que brillaban llenos de inteligencia y desafío y lo observaban exclusivamente a él.

Se desanimó un poco al pensar que aquel deslumbrante doncel buscaba en él a Christopher. Pero tras observarlo un momento, decidió que ese rubio no iba a ser para su hermano, pues él ya tenía demasiados amantes. Definitivamente, el doncel era para él; después de todo, se merecía una recompensa por el favor que le estaba haciendo a Christopher.

El doncel se alejó del concurrido salón de baile hacia una de las habitaciones, no sin antes dedicarle una seductora sonrisa y hacerle un gesto sutil con uno de sus dedos enguantados para que lo siguiera.

El corazón de Harry comenzó a latir acelerado y, por primera vez en días e incluso semanas se sintió emocionado ante la perspectiva de ir detrás de un doncel. Lo siguió, como fascinado por el dulce canto de una sirena, mientras su lujuriosa mente no dejaba de imaginar cómo lo desnudaría lentamente, dejando sus deliciosos botones rosas expuestos a su deseosa lengua, que ansiaba lamer cada uno de los recónditos lugares de su escultural cuerpo. Después de que ambos se explorasen con tórridas caricias, tomaría su cuerpo con ávidas embestidas que lo colmarían de placer, tal vez en la cama de una de las habitaciones de la mansión, en el suelo o contra la pared. ¡Quién sabía! Había tantas posturas y lugares...

Pero entonces se vio interceptado por una mujer ataviada con un indecoroso vestido que Harry no tenía claro si intentaba emular a una sirena o a una cortesana. Por si acaso, guardó silencio para no ofender a la dama y se dispuso a apartarse de su camino.

—Si me disculpa, madame, hay un delicado asunto que debo atender de inmediato —se excusó él, intentando alejarse del agarre de la supuesta dama.

—Sí, claro que sí, querido, puedo notar personalmente cuán delicado es tu asunto —ronroneó ella, mientras se abrazaba a él en un oscuro rincón y acariciaba deseosa la erección causada por su desmesurada imaginación y que ahora no podía disimular.

—Señora, creo que me confunde con otro —dijo él, apartando de sí a la lujuriosa desconocida.

—¡Yo nunca podría confundirte con otro, querido Christopher! —exclamó ella, ofendida.

—Pues parece que, después de todo, no conoce tan bien a mi hermano, porque me ha confundido con él —le aclaró Harry.

—¿Qué hace usted aquí? ¿Y dónde está Christopher? —exigió saber la dama.

—Supongo que usted debe de ser lady Crouch. Mi hermano me ha enviado aquí porque a él le ha sido imposible venir y me ha rogado encarecidamente que le exprese sus más sentidas disculpas.

—Entonces, usted debe de ser lord León —comentó Cho, insinuante.

—Sí, así es como me apodan. Pero mi nombre es lord Potter —la corrigió él, molesto.

—Bueno, ya que Christopher no está aquí, quizá usted y yo podríamos aprovechar para conocernos un poco mejor —insinuó la mujer, mientras se frotaba contra él como una gata en celo.

Harry la apartó educadamente, pero sus palabras no fueron tan civilizadas como sus formas.

—Lo siento, madame, pero definitivamente mi hermano y yo no tenemos el mismo gusto. Christopher le ruega encarecidamente que lo excuse por su ausencia y yo, ya que he finalizado mi tarea aquí, me marcho.

—¿Y cuál es ese asunto tan importante que ha retenido a su hermano esta noche? —preguntó Cho, ofendida por sus modales.

Y al provocar a la bestia, recibió lo que se merecía. Harry la miró irritado por tener que seguir perdiendo el tiempo con esa absurda conversación y contestó exasperado:

—Christopher ha tenido que huir de la ciudad porque estoy cuestionándome seriamente su castración. Tal vez así deje de molestarme un tiempo con su permanente estado de celo.

Lady Crouch observó a lord León estupefacta, mientras se alejaba de ella con paso firme y decidido.

—Señor, ésa no es la salida —le indicó Cho, temerosa, mientras lo veía dirigirse al piso de arriba, donde estaban las habitaciones.

—Lo sé —contestó Harry con una aterradora sonrisa, representando a la perfección su papel de temible pirata.

* * *

RWR

Kasandra Potter: Gracias por dejar tu comentario, espero que te siga gustado :D

Ana Aquino: Sip, solo dos XD Tranqui, que ya se viene lo bueno ;)

.

Esa Cho, un poco zorrilla, ¿no? XD

Baia, baia, Lord León encontró una presa para devorar ;)

¿Se saldrá con la suya?

Cuéntenme qué les pareció ^^


	4. Chapter 4

¡Holas!

Tarán, tarán... lo que les gusta ;D

Tensión sexual no satisfecha (?)

Estos pequeños apenas se conocen y... Mejor lean XD

Espero lo disfruten.

A leer...

* * *

 **Capítulo 4**

...

Harry buscó en las distintas habitaciones de la planta de arriba, sin importarle molestar a otras parejas enfrascadas en unos instantes de pasión. Entraba unos segundos en la estancia, buscaba con sus ansiosos ojos a su presa y, tras comprobar que no se encontraba allí, se marchaba rápida y bruscamente, importándole muy poco lo que pudieran pensar las personas sorprendidas por él.

Tras la tercera puerta que abrió, halló una lujosa habitación, posiblemente la de lady Crouch, ya que era un dormitorio decorado con encajes y varias tonalidades de color rosa pastel. Como todas las demás respetables mujeres casadas de Londres, Cho disponía de unos amplios aposentos, con una cama suntuosa situada cerca de unos ventanales que daban al exterior. Al ser una mujer rica, poseía asimismo un inmenso vestidor con todo tipo de artículos, un lugar independiente para arreglarse, una recargada cómoda y, en el centro de la estancia, una mesilla con dos cómodos sillones. Había también un rincón para la lectura, aunque, conociendo a lady Crouch, esa parte de la estancia sería únicamente un simple adorno.

Harry se adentró en ese oscuro dormitorio y cerró la puerta tras de sí, pues, aunque no vio a su bello desconocido, sintió que estaba allí.

—¿Dónde estás? Sé que estás aquí —dijo.

Unas suaves manos le rozaron la espalda cuando se adentró en la penumbra y una dulce voz susurró en su oído:

—¿A quién busca, milord?

Harry intentó atraparlo, pero el doncel se movió con rapidez, situándose detrás de la mesa y encendiendo un candelabro de plata, dándole así la oportunidad de verlo al fin detenidamente y de deleitarse con su belleza.

—A ti —contestó, intentando acercarse sin intimidarlo.

—¿A mí? —preguntó el doncel inocentemente, fingiendo sorpresa—. Pero si no me conoce —añadió, mientras jugaban al gato y al ratón con una mesa como única barrera.

—Te he visto, me has gustado, te he perseguido y ahora te haré mío... —declaró Harry, divertido con su juego.

—¿Así sin más? —preguntó Draco, sintiéndose un poco inseguro y preguntándose cómo podían definir a aquel hombre como inofensivo.

—Sí, así, sin más —afirmó lord León, riéndose de la desconfianza que vislumbraba en los ojos del hermoso doncel.

—¿Y yo no tengo nada que decir? —preguntó él, esa vez un poco molesto por su brusca contestación, sin dejar de vigilar en ningún momento los avances de aquel frustrante pirata.

—Lo has dicho todo cuando me has mirado con deseo y me has pedido que te siguiera con el delicado gesto de tu dedo. Pero no te preocupes, puedes comentar lo que quieras mientras te hago mío y también puedes gritar mi nombre cuantas veces gustes mientras llegas al orgasmo.

¿Y aquél era el dulce y delicado caballero? Un embaucador nato de bellas palabras, eso es lo que era. Definitivamente, los donceles y mujeres de buena sociedad estaban desesperados por un hombre, y él se había metido en un tremendo lío del que no sabía cómo salir...

Una vez más, interpuso entre ambos la mesa de la estancia y miró disimuladamente el candelabro, preguntándose si prendería fuego a la habitación al golpear con aquel objeto la dura cabeza de aquel animal.

—Milord, representa usted su papel de maravilla. Por unos instantes he creído que tenía ante mí a un aterrador pirata —bromeó mientras cambiaba de postura al ver que el otro se acercaba por uno de los extremos.

—Sabes que la mesa no es lo bastante grande como para alejarte de mí y que lo de jugar un poco a atraparte no me molesta, pero pronto me cansaré de ello, así que haznos un favor a ambos y deja de alejarte —exigió Harry—. ¿Acaso no soy yo lo que buscabas esta noche?

Draco lo repasó detenidamente con mirada de ladrón y los ojos le brillaron de avaricia al fijarse en su lujoso traje y en su bolsa repleta. Quién sabía qué otras valiosas bagatelas escondían sus bolsillos.

Pero luego su mirada fue la del joven doncel que era: tenía un cuerpo grande y fuerte, parecía que no fuese un noble ocioso como tantos otros. Llevaba los finos cabellos negros recogidos con una cinta negra a la espalda, él, que ya había usado antes pelucas, se dio cuenta que era una, pero le caía bien pues le daba un aspecto aún más realista a su disfraz; sus ojos eran tan profundos y verdes que por un momento lo dejaron hipnotizado y su mirada posesiva y lujuriosa lo hizo temblar de placer. Sin apenas darse cuenta de lo que hacía, Draco susurró:

—Quítate la máscara.

—Solo si tú también lo haces —contestó Harry, con una pícara sonrisa.

El doncel se quitó el antifaz y lo dejó con delicadeza sobre la mesa.

Harry lo observó admirado y, a continuación se desató su máscara blanca y la arrojó por la habitación, sin importarle dónde caía.

Draco se quedó sin habla: tenía un rostro muy interesante, no poseía la belleza joven y angelical que se había imaginado ante la descripción de las damas y donceles. Era el semblante de un hombre serio y a la vez peligroso, pero también persuasivo.

Era como si tuviera delante a un auténtico pirata, de nariz perfecta y unos labios que comenzaba a desear besar con intensidad. Tenía un aspecto noble y elegante, pero mostraba a la vez una dureza que advertía de lo amenazador que podía llegar a ser.

Draco se dio cuenta de que tal vez aquel fuera el único hombre en el mundo con el que desearía dejar atrás su disfraz, pero eso era tremendamente peligroso, así que en vez de eso decidió jugar con él un rato, porque, aunque aquel desconocido pareciera temible, Draco sabía que siempre sería el cazador y el otro, el ingenuo.

El deseo de Harry aumentó al ver el rostro del misterioso doncel. Su imaginación se desbordó entre fantasías de placer y su cuerpo le exigió hacerlo suyo. Su determinación por tenerlo como amante se acrecentó al ver que el doncel no retrocedía al saber que no era Christopher quien se escondía bajo el disfraz y en el momento en que aquellos hermosos ojos grises lo miraron con deseo, decidió que una noche en su compañía quizá no bastara para calmar su pasión.

—¿Y ahora qué, mi querido desconocido? ¿Seguimos jugando? —preguntó, esperanzado con la idea de atraparlo.

Draco lo devoró con la mirada, mientras, como única respuesta, se quitaba la chaqueta roja del disfraz, dejando a la vista una fina camisa de seda negra, pero sin acercarse.

Harry lo miró con lujuria a la vez que se quitaba la chaqueta y la lanzaba a algún oscuro rincón. Volvió a intentar atraparlo, pero Draco nuevamente se alejó de él negando con la cabeza.

—Ahora tú —señaló sugerente el dulce doncel pirata.

Harry se desabrochó rápidamente el chaleco y lo dejó sin ningún cuidado.

—Yo no tengo chaleco —protestó el doncel, pensando en qué prenda podía quitarse.

—Pero los donceles suelen llevar más ropa que los hombres, así que, si quieres, puedo ayudarte con la camisa y el pantalón —se ofreció él.

Draco negó y se quitó los zapatos.

—¡Vamos, precioso, eso no es justo! —protestó Harry en tono juguetón—. Unos simples zapatos por un chaleco, con lo bien que me estoy portando...

El doncel se rio mientras le lanzaba las medias y le señalaba que era su turno.

Él se libró de la camisa con rapidez y luego, con algo de dificultad, se quitó bruscamente las botas y las medias, quedándose tan solo con el ajustado pantalón, que comenzaba a incordiarlo con su estrechez, y el ridículo sombrero de pirata con la peluca, que no tardaron en ser lanzados contra la puerta.

—Precioso, es tu turno y que conste que he sido tremendamente generoso —dijo, señalándole la ropa.

Draco se fijó en su cabello, sin duda creía que se veía mucho mejor así, con revueltos mechones azabaches, como ala de cuervo, brillando levemente bajo la luz de las velas. Se quitó la camisa lentamente, mientras Harry intentaba resistir su cada vez más intenso deseo de arrojarse sobre él. Draco le dio la espalda mientras no dejaba de mirarlo por el rabillo del ojo y, con algo de dificultad, se desabrochó los pequeños botones, luego dejó que la camisa le cayera con lentitud a lo largo de su cuerpo y también desabrochó el botón de su fino pantalón bajándoselo suavemente, cuando lo tuvo en el suelo, se alejó unos pasos de él, volteó y se enfrentó a los ojos lujuriosos del hombre.

Harry se quedó sin aliento cuando vio ante sí a su hermoso desconocido vestido solo con un sugerente camisón, que había llevado bajo la camisa y por dentro del pantalón, el cual apenas le tapaba sus bellos atributos y era de una tela tan ligera que se le pegaba sinuosamente al pecho y revelaba el contorno de unos hermosos pezones. Devoró con la mirada sus largas piernas, que quedaban a la vista, y sin perder tiempo, prácticamente se arrancó los pantalones antes de acercarse al doncel.

Pero Draco se alejó de nuevo y miró el cuerpo desnudo del hombre, sorprendido y curioso, desde el otro lado de la mesa. Se quitó entonces lentamente su sombrero de pirata y fue dejando en la mesa cada una de las agujas que se lo sujetaban; a continuación, lo miró desafiante y se negó a desprenderse del camisón.

—¡Ah, no! ¡Eso es trampa! —protestó Harry de forma enérgica, deseando verlo desnudo.

Y al ver que el doncel negaba una vez más con la cabeza, el temperamento del León salió finalmente a flote.

—¡Se acabó el juego! —sentenció enfadado, mientras soplaba las velas de la habitación y apartaba con brusquedad la mesa que se interponía entre los dos, tirándola al suelo.

Draco no tuvo tiempo de alejarse del apabullante asalto del pirata. Harry lo cogió entre sus fuertes brazos, uniendo su delicado cuerpo al suyo, firme y robusto, e invadiendo su boca con un beso furioso que exigía respuesta, mientras sus brazos lo mantenían prisionero, haciéndole evidente su deseo.

Perdió la capacidad de pensar. Solamente sentía. En esos momentos, dejó de ser un aventajado ladrón y pasó a ser solo un doncel. Los implacables besos del moreno le estaban haciendo perder la razón, aquel hombre pasaba de besarlo con delicadeza a morderle con sensualidad los labios e invadir luego su boca con voracidad, buscando la respuesta de su lengua.

Al principio, Draco tardó en reaccionar y usó la lengua con timidez. Pero segundos después su lengua arrasaba la boca del hombre con la misma y necesitada intensidad. Eso pareció terminar de descontrolarlo, ya que el desconocido gruñó y lo cogió entre sus brazos, pegándolo más a su cuerpo, mientras lo apoyaba contra la fría pared más cercana.

Sus besos abandonaron sus labios y bajaron lentamente por su cuello, al tiempo que sus manos le acariciaban con pasión los muslos y su miembro se frotaba contra el del doncel que parecía arder con cada caricia.

Cuando su cabeza bajó hacia su pecho, el doncel no protestó, y cuando sintió que sus labios jugaban con sus pezones por encima de la tela del camisón, gimió extasiado por el placer y le agarró con fuerza los cabellos, dirigiéndolo hacia él, mientras su cuerpo se restregaba firmemente contra el del moreno.

El hombre succionó con ansia sus pezones mojando la tela que los cubría y haciéndolo gritar de placer.

Una de sus fuertes manos se apartó de sus muslos y le desgarró el camisón, exponiendo su cuerpo. Draco se sorprendió, pero antes de que pudiera protestar por su brusquedad, Harry se acercó velozmente a su pecho y, ya sin barreras, devoró sus pezones con avidez. Lentamente, lamió, besó y, por último, lo torturó con los dientes, dándole pequeños mordiscos de placer en uno y otro botón.

Mientras Draco se arqueaba de placer ante su violento asalto, Harry deslizaba una de sus manos hacia el trasero del joven y un par de dedos al húmedo agujerito del doncel, protegido por un par de montículos carnosos; entre tanto, su otro brazo sujetaba con fuerza el delicioso cuerpo entre él y la pared.

Las yemas de sus dedos tentaban los bordes del rosado anillo de músculos, uno de ellos aventurándose a su interior recorriendo el húmedo pasaje, prodigándole caricias que lo hacían gritar y estremecerse. A la vez que sus dedos jugaban en busca de placer, la punta de su erguido miembro también lo hacía, chocando y frotándose deliciosamente con el miembro contrario. Ninguno de los dos pensaba en nada más que no fuera calmar su ardor. Harry gimió impotente, queriendo entrar en él y Draco se retorcía entre sus brazos, sin saber lo que su cuerpo le pedía, pero codiciándolo ya.

Finalmente, Harry gruñó frustrado y, decidido a comportarse por primera vez como un caballero, alejó al doncel de la pared y lo llevó hacia la cama. En solo dos pasos, ambos estuvieron tumbados en ella.

Sintió entonces un pinchazo en el cuello al que apenas prestó atención, mientras lo depositaba en el lecho. Luego le separó suavemente las piernas y besó con ardiente pasión sus labios, hasta que el doncel estuvo de nuevo retorciéndose entre sus brazos. Pero cuando con una de sus manos comenzó a guiar su miembro hacia su interior, su cuerpo, sin razón alguna, dejó de responder. Harry, extrañado, se apartó y cayó desplomado al suelo.

A Draco aún le ardía todo el cuerpo y se sentía tremendamente frustrado. Si su brusco pirata no lo hubiera separado de la pared para tomarlo más cómodamente en el lecho, él se habría olvidado de su plan y lo habría echado todo a perder.

Mientras abandonaba la cama y cogía una de las batas de lady Crouch para tapar su desnudez, no dejó de reprenderse en voz alta por ser tan estúpido, por sentirse atraído por uno de aquellos nobles idiotas y superficiales. ¡Por Dios, si ese hombre ni siquiera se había molestado en preguntarle su nombre o decirle el suyo! Cuanto más recordaba lo ocurrido, más se enfadaba consigo mismo y no dejaba de insultarse o insultarlo a él.

Con gestos furiosos, levantó la mesa volcada, colocó el candelabro en ella, prendió cada una de sus velas y rebuscó entre las ropas del hombre, alegrándose al ver el botín tan jugoso que había conseguido. Eso calmó un poco su enfado y, cuando recuperó su buen humor, se dirigió hacia el desconocido que seguía tumbado en el suelo, inconsciente.

Intentó subirlo al lecho para que estuviera lo más cómodo posible y también poder controlarlo mejor, pero mientras movía su fornido cuerpo, vio algo que por primera vez en la noche lo aterrorizó. Con el reflejo de la luna y las velas que iluminaban el cuarto pudo verle el tatuaje de un enorme y feroz felino rugiente, el León, en la espalda.

Harry estaba paralizado, no podía mover ninguna parte del cuerpo. Aunque su mente lo ordenara, sus brazos y piernas no le respondían. Pero a pesar de eso, algo podía sentir. Notó el duro suelo cuando cayó desplomado, así como el frío de la habitación, sintió cómo aquel pequeño y despiadado demonio lo arrastraba hasta la cama, causándole en el proceso unos cuantos moratones. Y en aquel mismo instante sentía cómo le estaba atando los brazos a la cabecera de la cama con unas medias, mientras un cuchillo le pinchaba el cuello en una nada sutil amenaza.

Pero lo que sin duda más lo enfurecía era que aún notaba su miembro tremendamente hinchado e impaciente, irguiéndose a cada roce del cuerpo de aquel doncel, que se encontraba descaradamente a horcajadas sobre él, ataviado solo con una bata bastante transparente y sosteniendo un inquietante cuchillo en la mano.

—Puedes hablar, o eso me aseguraron cuando me vendieron el narcótico —le dijo el doncel, sin apartar el arma de su cuello.

—¿Y si se te escapa el cuchillo? —preguntó Harry enojado.

—Solamente se me escapará si tú intentas hacer algo.

—¿Y qué demonios supones que puedo hacer con el cuerpo paralizado? —gritó furioso.

—Es por si el brebaje pierde su efecto antes de tiempo. Además, el otro no es peligroso, pero tú sí —reflexionó Draco en voz alta.

—¿Otro? ¡No me digas que tienes a otros hombres atados y escondidos por ahí! —rugió Harry, furioso.

—No, pero se suponía que tú tenías que ser otro.

—¡Ah, sí! ¡El jovial Christopher! No me digas que eres uno de esos chalados que van detrás de él y, como no ha venido, me usas de sustituto para sus tórridos jueguecitos —dijo Harry decepcionado.

—Debería dejar que creyeras eso, así todo sería más fácil, pero como nunca más volveremos a vernos, te voy a revelar la verdad: siento decirle, lord León, que está siendo víctima de un robo —explicó Draco burlón y francamente divertido.

—¿Un robo? ¿Eres un ladrón? ¡No me lo creo! —exclamó Harry, escéptico.

—No se preocupe, milord, lo creerá en cuanto me marche de aquí con sus pertenencias —apuntó Draco entre risas burlonas.

—¿Y qué tiene que ver mi hermano en todo esto, si puede saberse? —preguntó él, confuso.

—Su hermano, milord, es una víctima fácil: mucho dinero, pocas preocupaciones, buen humor, muy desprendido y su interés pasa muy rápido de una cosa a otra. Usted, en cambio, es muy peligroso —contestó Draco, mientras, sin apenas percatarse, deslizaba la fina punta del cuchillo por el musculoso pecho de Harry, acariciándole la piel con suavidad.

El moreno se excitó con las caricias del cuchillo y, mientras continuaba mirando con lujuria al bello ladrón que lo mantenía prisionero, se repetía una y otra vez «¡Es un cuchillo, no te excites! ¡Es un cuchillo!». Pero su miembro tenía vida propia y se irguió. «¡Estúpido!», le gritó mentalmente. Luego, sin embargo, dejó de insultarse y pasó a disfrutar de su primer robo.

—¿Cómo de peligroso? —preguntó halagado.

—Demasiado para mí, nunca me hubiera acercado a usted si hubiera sabido quién era.

—¿Cuando me he quitado la máscara no me has reconocido? Mi hermano y yo somos parecidos, pero fácilmente diferenciables —comentó confuso.

—Milord, yo nunca he visto a su hermano y esta es la primera vez que lo veo a usted. No nos movemos ni nos moveremos nunca en el mismo ambiente.

—Pero has descrito a Christopher a la perfección.

—Los ladrones escuchamos, estamos atentos a los chismes y así elegimos a nuestras víctimas.

—Así que solo soy un error —dedujo Harry, molesto.

—Así es —confirmó Draco.

—Y dime, ladrón mío, ¿te acuestas con todas tus víctimas? Porque si es así, has dejado algo inacabado —dijo, mientras señalaba frustrado su erguido miembro.

Los ojos del doncel brillaron furiosos y el cuchillo, que había mantenido alejado de su cuello durante un rato, volvió a presionar; luego se le acercó con lentitud y le susurró dulcemente al oído:

—No me acuesto con nadie. Pero a ti simplemente te he visto, me has gustado como víctima y te he hecho picar mi anzuelo. Y ahora eres mío.

—Rubito, ¿no te han advertido los chismosos que no se debe jugar conmigo? —reprendió Harry al atrevido ladrón.

—Sí, pero yo no soy uno de tus delicados donceles. A mí no me importa llevarme un zarpazo, León.

Y, tras estas palabras, le metió una media en la boca, tapó su cuerpo desnudo con una sábana y se dirigió hacia la puerta, tras la que se oían unos delicados golpes, como si de una contraseña se tratase.

El moreno vio cómo el doncel abría a dos criadas que debían de ser sus cómplices.

Draco cogió la ropa de criado que le tendía una de sus hermanas y, rápidamente, se convirtió en uno más de los empleados del servicio de lady Crouch. Hablaron un rato sobre cómo estaba el ambiente en la fiesta, del botín logrado y de su vía de escape, sin prestar la más mínima atención al hombre atado a la cama, que no dejaba de farfullar insultos ininteligibles.

Luna y Daphne se acercaron curiosas a la cama y, cuando vieron a la víctima de Draco, Luna no pudo evitar exclamar:

—¡Dray, nunca creí que fueras capaz de hacer realidad tu sueño más escandaloso! Pobre hombre.

Draco suspiró frustrado e intentó justificarse ante sus inocentes hermanas, que lo reprendían con la mirada.

—Ha sido por necesidad... Y ahora, vámonos antes de que se le pase el efecto de la droga y nos cuelguen a los tres.

Luna y Daphne salieron de la habitación, pero antes de que Draco se marchara, la profunda y furiosa voz de lord León resonó en la estancia.

—¡Dray, voy a encontrarte y te daré lo que mereces!

—Lo siento por ti, León, pero soy demasiado bueno en eso de esconderme —replicó el rubio mientras apagaba las velas.

Después de pronunciar esas jactanciosas palabras, se marchó de la estancia dejando tras de sí a un hombre furioso que reclamaba venganza. Y mientras se alejaba del lugar, se preguntó si volvería a ver alguna vez a su guapo y peligroso León.

Pocos minutos después de que Draco se marchara, Harry recuperó la movilidad y, cuando comenzaba a forcejear con sus ataduras, oyó cómo alguien entraba en la habitación de lady Crouch. Intentó no hacer ningún ruido, pues si alguien lo encontraba allí, desnudo y atado, no tardaría en armarse un monumental escándalo.

Harry oyó cómo la puerta se cerraba y alguien comenzó a prender las velas. Entonces luchó frenético con las medias que lo ataban a la cabecera hasta que distinguió una voz familiar y no supo si dar gracias a Dios o pegarse un tiro.

—Harry, ¿estás aquí? Un criado de hermosos ojos grises me ha dicho que te encontrabas en apuros. ¿Dónde estás? —preguntó Christopher, preocupado.

—En la cama —contestó él finalmente, resignado a las burlas.

Cuando Christopher lo vio atado a la cama, se quedó tremendamente sorprendido y, consciente de que si lo soltaba, lo más probable era que Harry no le contara nada de lo ocurrido, tomó asiento en una silla junto al lecho. Bebiendo con calma de una copa del costoso vino servido en la fiesta, se dispuso a escuchar la sin duda jugosa historia de cómo el temido lord León había acabado desnudo y atado a una cama.

—Hermanito, tus juegos de alcoba son cada vez más depravados —señaló divertido.

—¡Christopher, desátame ya! —exigió Harry, furioso.

—No, si no luego no me contarás nada —replicó su hermano sin inmutarse.

—En estos momentos te aseguro que no tengo paciencia para tus bromas. Me han drogado, atado y robado. Si quieres saber algo más, ¡suéltame ya! —casi rugió.

Christopher se levantó de un salto de la silla y, rápidamente, lo desató antes de que su furia cayera sobre él en vez de en el verdadero culpable de su enfado.

Cuando Harry se vio libre, se alejó furioso de la cama y comenzó a vestirse sin dejar de maldecir a un tal Dray.

—No lo comprendo, Harry, ¿cómo es que el ladrón te ha desnudado y para qué? —preguntó Christopher, confuso, sin dejar de observar a su iracundo hermano.

—Me he desnudado yo y lo ha hecho para conseguir el botín con más facilidad —masculló él.

—¿Te ha amenazado con una arma?

—Sí, cuando ya estaba atado y drogado y no podía hacer nada. Pero no se va salir con la suya. En cuanto encuentre a ese doncel, va a pagar por todo lo que me ha hecho. Y por lo que no me ha hecho también —juró, mientras terminaba de vestirse.

—¿Has dicho «en cuanto encuentre a ese doncel»?

—Sí, Christopher, quien me ha robado es un precioso doncel rubio de ojos grises que me ha confundido contigo —gruñó Harry.

Su hermano estalló en estruendosas carcajadas al oír eso.

—¡Ahora comprendo por qué estabas desnudo! —comentó entre risas—. ¡Menuda noche me he perdido por mandarte a ti en mi lugar! ¿Era guapo? —añadió con sumo interés.

—¡Es mío! —reclamó Harry furioso, sorprendiendo a su hermano—. Por cierto, ¿qué demonios haces tú aquí, después de rogarme que viniera en tu lugar?

—Tras pensarlo mucho, he decidido venir por si ofendías a Cho con tu brusquedad. Por cierto, la has horrorizado. ¿De verdad piensas castrarme? —bromeó.

—Aún lo estoy considerando —contestó él, distraído, mientras rebuscaba entre las ropas del suelo abandonadas por Dray.

—¿Cómo piensas encontrar a tu ladrón, Harry? —quiso saber su hermano, intrigado.

Cuando él acabó de registrar cada una de las prendas que llevaba el ladrón, se incorporó triunfante, con una perversa sonrisa que reclamaba venganza, mientras en una mano sostenía con fuerza un antiguo y sucio medallón.

—Querido hermano, yo no lo buscaré: él vendrá a mí —sentenció orgulloso, a la vez que jugaba con el colgante que el joven había olvidado.

* * *

RWR

anaaquino: Jajaja, sí, pero ¿quién se podría resistir a Draco? XD Espero que este capítulo te haya dejado satisfecha ;)

.

¿Ustedes también se quedaron con las mismas ganas de Harry?

¿Qué planeará el moreno como venganza?

¿Draco estará preparado?

Cuéntenme qué les pareció ^^


	5. Chapter 5

¡Holas!

Aquí reportándome algo tarde pero haciéndolo, que es lo más importante ;)

Draco es ladrón pero a él le robarán algo más importante que unas simples monedas XD

Ladrón que roba a ladrón...

A leer...

* * *

 **Capítulo 5**

...

—¡Maldito ladrón! ¡Maldito! ¡Maldito! —repetía Draco una y otra vez, muy furioso por la pérdida de su preciado colgante.

—Draco, no me puedo creer que te hayas dejado robar por un estúpido noble —reprendía Daphne a su irritado hermano.

—Él no es ningún estúpido, al contrario, es ladino, astuto y muy pero que muy peligroso...

—¡No me puedo creer que estés hablando así de un hombre al que has conseguido atar a tu cama! —exclamó Luna, sorprendida.

—Además, tú mismo nos sugeriste que debíamos robar a alguien que fuera inofensivo —le recordó Daphne.

—Y así lo planeé —convino Draco—, pero luego todo ha salido mal.

—¿Y se puede saber a quién has robado, niño, si no es mucho pedir? —preguntó curioso el viejo Aberforth, a la vez que con tranquilidad contaba el botín conseguido.

—A lord León —susurró Draco, a la espera de los gritos.

Por primera vez en su vida, Aberforth escupió el alcohol que tantas monedas le había costado, se levantó aterrorizado y empezó a gritarle, histérico:

—¡Estás loco! ¿Es que no conoces su reputación? Ese hombre no va a parar de buscarte y, cuando te encuentre, desearás que te hubieran colgado antes de caer en sus garras.

—Aberforth, cuando me he enterado de su identidad ya era demasiado tarde.

—¿Tan peligroso es? —preguntó Luna inocentemente.

—Tiene un temperamento terrible —respondió Aberforth—, es temido por todos, ya sean nobles o villanos de los más bajos fondos. No deja ningún insulto sin cobrarlo. Una vez oí decir que por poco le vuela las pelotas a un hombre en su propia casa por sugerir que tenía intención de conquistar a su amante del momento. Es muy posesivo con todo lo que considera suyo. Espero que no le hayas robado nada de mucho valor.

Draco mantuvo la cabeza baja e inclinada hacia un costado, delatándose como culpable, y no contestó.

—Dime al menos que le has robado con dignidad, que no has hecho nada que lo pueda llevar a perseguirte por algo que no sea recuperar su dinero.

Draco guardó silencio nuevamente y sus hermanas cerraron con fuerza los labios para que ni una sola palabra sobre lo ocurrido saliera de ellas. Pero el persistente Aberforth insistió en saber lo que había sucedido.

—¡Draco! —lo conminó.

—Le he robado todo lo que llevaba encima después de dejarlo desnudo y atado a la cama.

—¡Niño, no me digas que te has acostado con lord León! —exclamó el anciano, apenado por lo que ese hombre pudiera haberle hecho a su inocente pupilo.

—No, Aberforth, tan solo lo he drogado.

—Draco, por Dios, ya estoy demasiado viejo para estos sustos —comentó él, mientras retomaba su tarea de contar el dinero obtenido.

Draco no dejó de insultar entre dientes a aquel maldito lord tan dominante y pendenciero, mientras tomaba su cena junto a los suyos. Su furia continuó toda la noche, acompañada de una mirada belicosa cada vez que pensaba en él.

Esa noche, cuando el viejo Aberforth se alejó del lugar, lo hizo con un consejo distinto al que siempre le daba a Draco.

—Espero que no se te ocurra volver a acercarte a ese hombre por el maldito medallón.

—Pero Aberforth, ese medallón es muy importante para mí —se quejó Draco, al ver que sus intenciones habían sido descubiertas.

—¡Escúchame bien, Draco! Si te acercas aunque sea solamente un poco a las garras del León cuando aún está furioso, te atrapará.

—Soy el mejor —se jactó el doncel—, me he escapado y escondido de nobles como él desde que era niño y nunca han podido conmigo.

—Siempre hay una primera vez y ese no es como los demás nobles, así que haznos un favor a todos y permanece fuera de su alcance.

Más tarde, Draco se removía inquieto en su duro colchón, mientras observaba el plácido sueño de sus hermanas. No podía dejar de pensar que, después de todo, aquel fiero lord era tan solo un hombre. «¡Y qué hombre!», suspiró, a la vez que pensaba en lo mucho que le gustaría jugar con él, aunque se lo hubieran prohibido. Dándose cuenta de sus insensatos pensamientos se reprendió a sí mismo enseguida y dirigió sus pensamientos al medallón robado. Finalmente, se durmió con una pícara sonrisa en los labios teniendo ya un plan en mente.

...

—Harry, ¡estás obsesionado! —reprendió por primera vez en su vida Christopher a su hermano mayor.

—¡No, te juro que es verdad! ¡Lo he visto más de una vez con sus estúpidos disfraces! Pero es muy listo, se mantiene lejos de mi alcance mientras me vigila para ver dónde tengo el colgante —declaró Harry, enfadado, mientras paseaba de un lado a otro por la cara alfombra de su regio estudio.

—¿Por eso has decidido llevarlo siempre en el cuello, a la vista de todos? —le preguntó Christopher, contemplándolo tranquilo desde un cómodo sillón, mientras disfrutaba de un delicioso y caro vino.

—Sí, porque si todos lo ven, Dray también lo verá y vendrá por él, entonces se acercará lo suficiente como para que yo lo atrape.

—¡Venga, hermano!, admite de una vez por todas que nadie te robó y que fue uno de tus amantes el que te ató a la cama de mi querida Cho —lo instó Christopher entre carcajadas.

—No, Christopher, no fue uno de mis amantes. ¡Aunque, cuando lo encuentre, te aseguro que lo haré mío! ¡Dray me pertenece! ¡Lo sabe y por eso no se me acerca! —clamó furioso a la vez que soltaba un puñetazo sobre la mesa de su estudio.

—¿Y tú eres el hombre que no se iba a obsesionar nunca con un doncel, el que nunca se iba a dejar robar por nadie? —se burló su hermano.

—Él no es un simple doncel, ni un mero ladrón —sentenció Harry, enfadado, al mismo tiempo que le cogía la copa y la vaciaba de un trago.

—Venga ya, deja de pensar en ese doncel, en ese sueño imposible, y sal conmigo. Esta noche hace una semana desde que supuestamente te robaron y él aún no ha dado señales de vida. ¿Qué te hace pensar que va a aparecer precisamente hoy?

—Lo hará porque tú dejarás de vigilarme como si estuviera loco y te irás a uno de tus tugurios, donde pasarás el mayor tiempo posible con tus amantes —replicó Harry, mientras dejaba la copa vacía sobre el escritorio.

—¿Acaso me estás echando, querido hermano?

—Sin duda alguna.

—Pero es que me preocupas, Harry —insistió el joven—. No sales por las noches y ves a ese doncel en cualquier parte. Ayer mismo me señalaste una criada y me dijiste que era él, luego un joven pilluelo también te lo pareció, un mozo de cuadra, incluso una anciana loca que vendía flores... Admítelo, no estás bien.

—No estoy loco, Christopher. Dray existe y ¡si me hubieras dejado seguirlo cuando te lo señalaba, tal vez ahora ya lo tendría entre mis brazos! —replicó.

—O en la cárcel, por atacar a personas inocentes...

—¡Márchate de una vez! ¡Quiero estar solo! Esta noche no tengo humor para acompañarte —le dijo Harry con los ánimos ya más calmados.

Su hermano lo miró serio y luego lo abrazó preocupado mientras se despedía de él.

—Sólo quiero que vuelvas a ser el de siempre, o al menos el que eras antes de 'conocerlo' y que estés bien.

—Tranquilízate, solo estoy un poco estresado. Esta noche leeré un rato y me acostaré temprano, así tal vez consiga recuperar el sueño perdido —dijo Harry, resignado, sabiendo que esa noche su bello ladrón tampoco aparecería.

Christopher, viendo que no lograría convencerlo de que lo acompañase a algún antro de perdición, se marchó, no sin antes advertirle a Filch que vigilara a su hermano.

Harry, sentado en el sillón de su escritorio, oyó cómo Christopher cuchicheaba con el servicio para decirles que lo vigilaran con atención. Pero él no estaba loco, el rubio no formaba parte de su imaginación; su Dray era un doncel real.

Al único que le había contado su vergonzoso encuentro era al idiota de su hermano y este no le creía. El muy pillo lo había perseguido durante días con distintos disfraces, a la espera de poder recuperar el colgante, pero nunca se acercaba lo suficiente. Además de bello era listo y precavido. Aún podía recordar la dulzura de sus labios y el lujurioso sabor de su cuerpo y por las noches se removía inquieto entre sueños eróticos, rememorando lo cerca que había estado de hacerlo suyo.

Más calmado, tomó otra copa, preguntándose de quiénes serían los retratos que había visto en el interior del colgante del ladrón. Se trataba de una joven pareja, posiblemente de elevado estatus social, ya que sus ropas eran caras y sus joyas no parecían de imitación.

Después de observarlo detenidamente, se preguntó si hacía bien al quedarse un objeto que posiblemente no fuera de Dray, sino de alguna noble señora. Se dijo que esperaría unos cuantos días más y si el rubio no aparecía, él mismo buscaría al dueño de aquella joya.

Cerró el colgante con lentitud y lo guardó debajo de un tablón suelto del suelo, oculto por la alfombra de su estudio, un escondite que solo él conocía, y, tras vaciar su copa, se alejó hacia sus habitaciones, donde, a lo mejor, en sus lujuriosos sueños, esta vez conseguiría dar caza a su apasionado ladrón.

...

Un leve sonido lo despertó. Nada demasiado escandaloso, pero desde hacía días su sueño era más bien ligero y cada pequeño ruido lo hacía salir de su estupor. Se quedó quieto para no delatarse ante el posible ladrón. Debía de ser Dray, o quizá algún raterillo que creía poder robarle con facilidad, ahora que había sido víctima de uno de ellos.

Aguzó la vista en medio de la negrura de su habitación y observó durante unos minutos cómo el ladronzuelo se alejaba cada vez más de la ventana abierta, su única vía de escape, y se adentraba en la estancia. Se detuvo silenciosamente frente a la cómoda y, con desesperación, comenzó a buscar entre los cajones.

Harry se levantó despacio de su lecho, sin preocuparse por cubrir su desnudez, más interesado en el intruso. Se acercó sigiloso por su espalda y, con rapidez, lo agarró por los hombros con fuerza, para impedirle moverse y cortarle la respiración hasta dejarlo inconsciente.

Pero en el momento en que Harry se lanzaba contra el estúpido ladrón, sus sentidos reaccionaron al oír un angustioso gemido de doncel y percibir un suave olor a sándalo procedente del sucio raterillo. Su actitud cambió entonces rápidamente, aflojó su presa y, mientras con uno de sus musculosos brazos seguía sujetando al individuo, acercándolo a su cuerpo desnudo, con el otro le tapó la boca por si se le ocurría gritar y con un tono lento y perezoso le preguntó al oído:

—Dray, ¿eres tú?

La respuesta del ladrón fue un mordisco que lo hizo sangrar, pero a pesar de ello no lo soltó, aunque sí apartó su mano dolorida de sus afilados dientes. El furioso mordisco había sido reconfortante, porque ahora sabía que su ladrón había vuelto y esa vez no lo dejaría escapar. Le dio la vuelta bruscamente hasta tenerlo frente a él, le arrancó el gorro que ocultaba sus hermosos cabellos platinados y sonrió con malicia antes de asaltarlo con un beso arrollador que lo dejó sin defensas.

...

Se suponía que aquello no debía estar pasando. El hombre tenía que estar dormido y él no debía ser descubierto, sobre todo porque era tremendamente silencioso. Pero lord León no era como los demás y el muy maldito era más sigiloso que el mejor de los ladrones. Para colmo de males, lo había atrapado. Confuso, Draco se preguntaba entre sus lujuriosos besos por qué lo besaba y adónde diablos lo llevaba.

Harry devoraba los labios de Draco sin piedad, los lamía, los mordía e invadía su boca con su lengua, exigiendo una respuesta. En ningún momento permitió que el doncel pensara en lo que estaba sucediendo. Alzó su adorable cuerpo, enfundado en unos desgastados pantalones, contra el suyo y agarró fuertemente su trasero con una mano mientras con la otra lo sujetaba enérgicamente de los cabellos, obligándolo a responder a su pasión.

Sin que Draco se diera cuenta, fue caminando hasta su cama, donde lo tumbó, dejándolo tremendamente desorientado y, con sus cálidas manos, le acarició los brazos con delicadeza haciéndolo estremecer. Se los alzó por encima de la cabeza y los mantuvo sujetos con una de sus fuertes manos, sin dejar en ningún momento de besar sus dulces labios.

Draco solo se dio cuenta de lo que pretendía cuando ya fue demasiado tarde y tenía los brazos atados a la cama con uno de los sedosos pañuelos de su captor. Furioso, le mordió los labios.

Harry se apartó del doncel cuando lo tuvo a su merced y lo observó satisfecho mientras una lujuriosa sonrisa aparecía en sus labios y su duro miembro comenzaba a erguirse con anticipación.

—¡Suéltame, Harry! —gritó Draco muy enojado, mientras intentaba soltarse y alejarse. Ambas cosas inútiles, porque Harry no lo permitía.

—¡Vaya! Conoces mi nombre —comentó irónico, mientras cogía el cuchillo que se le había caído al doncel en el forcejeo.

—Sí, lo oí. Sabes bien que te he seguido toda la semana, no es de extrañar que en algún momento me haya enterado de cómo te llamas.

—¿Sabes que mi hermano no cree que existas y comienza a sospechar que estoy loco? —contestó el moreno, mientras se le acercaba, cuchillo en mano, moviéndolo con gran habilidad.

—Empiezo a entender por qué piensa eso. ¿Se puede saber qué vas a hacer con ese cuchillo? Yo no te hice daño, Harry... —le recordó tenso, mirando fijamente el arma.

—¿Que no me hiciste daño? Me drogaste, me robaste, me desnudaste y me ataste... —lo interrumpió Harry con brusquedad.

—Pero ¡no te clavé un cuchillo!...

Cerró los ojos a la espera de la puñalada cuando Harry se sentó sobre él inmovilizándole las piernas, pero no sintió ningún dolor. Solamente el cuchillo, que destrozaba poco a poco su camisa y el ligero camisón que llevaba bajo la prenda, mostrando unos tentadores pezones rosa y dejándoselos desnudos ante los ávidos ojos del feroz lord León. Cuando observó con atención la verde mirada del moreno, vio que sus ojos mostraban solo lujuria.

—Así que no me vas a matar. Solamente me violarás como castigo por haberte robado... —dedujo Draco, furioso.

Irritado, Harry clavó el cuchillo en la pared más cercana, a la vista de Draco. Luego dirigió su implacable mirada hacia él y, enojado, lo increpó:

—¿En verdad crees que sería una violación? ¿Que yo te obligaría a hacer algo? Te tengo que recordar que si no hubiera sido tan idiota de separarte de aquella pared, hace tiempo que ya serías mi amante.

—¡Eso no es cierto! —gritó Draco, ofendido.

—¿Ah, no? —preguntó Harry irónico—. Por eso aún tengo tus arañazos en la espalda. Pero no te preocupes, serás tú quien decida si seguimos con esta seducción, pero no ahora. Ahora me toca disfrutar un rato de tenerte atado.

Tras estas palabras, volvió a devorar sus labios, exigiendo sus besos. A la vez, sus manos se deslizaban con lentitud por su cuerpo. Una de ellas jugueteó en su pecho, acariciando y torturando sus pezones con pequeños pellizcos y masajeándoselos. La otra mano se deslizó hasta su trasero, alzándolo con brusquedad para aproximar su apetitoso cuerpo a su excitado miembro.

Aprovechó entonces sus gemidos para introducirle la lengua en la boca y buscar su apasionada respuesta, que no tardó en llegar.

Draco se entregó a sus besos, a sus caricias, a su pasión... y poco importó que el moreno fuera un fiero León en busca de respuestas.

Su lengua abandonó su boca para dirigirse a sus pezones y Draco gimió de placer. El moreno los devoró como un hombre hambriento. Primero los besó con intensidad, luego los lamió con deleite. Cuando los mordisqueó y succionó por turnos, Draco comenzó a gritar extasiado. Sus besos continuaron bajando por su cuerpo hasta llegar a sus pantalones, que desaparecieron con rapidez. Debajo de ellos no llevaba nada y Harry sonrió complacido.

Tras quitarle las botas, acarició con lentitud su miembro, deslizando su dedo índice a lo largo de este, esparciendo con lentitud el líquido preseminal que ya empezaba a brotar, y, mientras torturaba el falo del doncel, con la otra mano le levantaba el trasero prodigándole besos húmedos en las ingles e inspeccionaba con sus dedos la pequeña hendidura que tenía entre tan bellas nalgas, la cual empezaba a mostrarse ansiosa pues Harry sentía que succionaba uno de sus dígitos, y él como el lord complaciente que era introdujo en forma parsimoniosa su dedo medio frotando dulcemente las ardientes paredes internas del doncel. Por unos instantes, viéndolo cercano al orgasmo, se detuvo y le preguntó expectante:

—¿Sigo?

La respuesta de Draco fue mover las caderas en busca de aquel placer que se le escapaba, pero a pesar de que el dedo de Harry seguía en su interior, el maldito moreno no le permitió moverse hasta que gritó frustrado.

—¡Sí!

Entonces, para sorpresa de Draco, Harry retiró el dedo y, alzándole bruscamente las piernas sobre sus hombros, utilizó su ávida lengua para darle placer. Draco sentía a ese grandioso músculo húmedo lamer el contorno de su tierno agujerito para luego invadirlo de manera feroz y decidida queriendo llegar a lo más profundo de su ser, mientras que una de las manos de su captor se movía velozmente friccionando su enhiesto miembro. Los confusos gritos del doncel se mezclaban con sus interminables gemidos. Su cuerpo ardió, moviéndose sin control al encuentro de la traviesa lengua por atrás y de la inquieta mano por delante. Harry decidió hacer un pequeño cambio, introdujo esta vez dos dedos en el agujero ya dilatado del doncel y sus labios se dirigieron a su apetitoso miembro dispuesto a devorarlo. Draco se retorcía sin control cuando el moreno dio descanso unos instantes a su maravillosa boca, pero no a sus dedos, que seguían entrando y saliendo de su cuerpo sin parar.

—¿Sigo? —le preguntó sonriente, conociendo ya la respuesta.

—¡Oh, por…! ¡Hmmm…! —gemía Draco sin dejar de retorcerse, próximo al orgasmo.

—Consideraré eso como un sí —dijo Harry antes de proseguir con su tortura y tan solo con dos lametones y succiones de su ágil lengua y labios, Draco tembló y se derritió en un avasallador orgasmo, salpicando sus dulces fluidos en la boca de Harry y perdiéndose su mente en un mar de placer.

Mientras, Harry aprovechó el aturdimiento del doncel para introducirse brutalmente y sin piedad en su cuerpo. Al principio, Draco protestó por el dolor, saliendo ya de la inconsciencia, pero Harry apenas notó la inusitada estrechez que rodeaba su miembro debido a lo caliente que estaba. Luego esperó hasta que Draco se acostumbrase a tenerlo en su interior y, cuando él comenzó a moverse, el doncel revivió, exigiéndole más.

Como Draco no podía utilizar las manos, lo rodeó con fuerza con las piernas.

Harry le levantó el trasero, pegándolo más a su poderosa anatomía y, mientras lo embestía extasiado, preguntó entre jadeos:

—Dray, ¿quieres que pare?

—Harry, ¡si paras te mato! —gritó el rubio, exigiéndole más.

—¡Me alegro, porque no podría parar ni aunque mi vida dependiera de ello! —gritó el moreno mientras arremetía con más rapidez el cálido cuerpo que con tanta pasión le daba la bienvenida.

Draco gritó el nombre de Harry a cada que el poderoso miembro del moreno presionaba un punto demasiado sensible dentro suyo, lanzando un grito agónico cuando alcanzó el orgasmo para luego morder el hombro de su amante para acallar sus gritos.

Harry sintió cómo las paredes del interior del rubio lo comprimían cuando llegó al éxtasis y el fiero León perdió el control y gruñó reclamándolo como suyo, mientras se derramaba en su interior y su propio orgasmo parecía no tener fin.

Cuando todo terminó, ambos se miraron confusos. Harry salió de su interior con lentitud, se levantó y fue al otro lado de la habitación por un paño, que humedeció. Luego limpió con delicadeza la entrepierna, los muslos y el traserito de Draco sin que este pudiera hacer nada. Lo miró a los ojos en todo momento y el rubio apartó la vista avergonzado.

Después de limpiarse él también, arrojó el paño húmedo al suelo despreocupadamente y se acurrucó en el lecho junto a Draco, cubrió ambos cuerpos desnudos con las mantas y cerró los ojos.

—¿Y ahora qué? —preguntó el rubio, que seguía atado a la cama.

—Ahora a dormir —contestó Harry, regocijado con la captura de tan deliciosa presa.

* * *

RWR

Guest: Obvi, hasta finalizar ;)

anaaquino: Jajaja, pero en este cap Harry se desquitó y espero que no te haya dejado con las ganas XD La importancia del collar ya la viste aquí ;D

.

Al final, le robaron la virginidad a mi pobre Draki-poh, aunque muy en contra no estuvo XD

¿Qué tal el lemon? A que no se lo esperaban :D

Cuéntenme qué les pareció ^^


	6. Chapter 6

¡Holas!

Harry echa en falta al rubio.

Draco contando sus fechorías.

Reunión de serpientes, peligro a la vista.

A leer...

* * *

 **Capítulo 6**

...

El plácido sueño de Harry fue interrumpido bruscamente por los gritos ininteligibles de su hermano, que sin respetar nada, entró avasalladoramente en su dormitorio ya bien entrada la mañana, gritando estupideces. Algo para lo que aún no estaba preparado el hasta entonces apacible humor del León, así que se desperezó de su confortable ensoñación con un gruñido que exigía silencio.

Ante los atónitos ojos de Christopher, Harry gritó furioso cuando se percató de que su cautivo había escapado, dejando como único recuerdo de la pasada noche un pañuelo destrozado y una bolsa vacía con una nota.

Se sentó en el lecho y desdobló la nota de su pequeño ladrón. A cada palabra que leía, la sonrisa se iba ensanchando en sus labios y, cuando la hubo terminado, una sonora carcajada retumbó por toda la estancia.

—¿A qué adivino lo que intentas contarme? Alguien te ha robado esta noche mientras dormías —aventuró Harry, ante su cada vez más asombrado hermano.

—¿Cómo lo sabes? ¿Es que acaso ahora eres adivino? —preguntó Christopher muy sorprendido.

—No. Lee esto —replicó él mientras le tendía la nota:

.

 _Querido lord León:_

 _Como no he logrado hallar mi colgante a pesar de revolver toda la casa, he decidido hacer mi buena obra del día y, para que no acabes encerrado en alguna institución mental debido a las dudas de tu hermano sobre mi existencia, le he robado el contenido de la bolsa y algunas de las bagatelas que guardaba para regalarle a su amante. Después de todo, a mí me sentarán mucho mejor que a ella, aunque no pueda usarlas._

 _P.D: ¿Dónde demonios has escondido mi colgante?_

.

—Tu ladrón existe —dijo Christopher, pasmado, mirando a su complacido hermano, que comenzaba a reclinarse de nuevo en la cama.

—Sí, mi ladrón existe y te ha robado todo el dinero. Mira que eres descuidado, Christopher —comentó Harry, jocoso.

—Pero a ti también te ha robado, ¿o es que no te das cuenta de que la bolsa vacía que hay al lado de la cama es la tuya? —señaló el joven, vengativo.

—¡Maldición! —exclamó Harry mientras se abalanzaba sobre la bolsa, comprobando que Christopher tenía razón.

Se incorporó furioso y, tras ponerse los pantalones, abrió las cortinas de la estancia para ver a la luz del día todos los estragos que había causado su ladrón en la lujosa habitación.

Mientras observaba inquieto su revuelta cómoda, Christopher se fijó en el lecho y señaló.

—Hermano, no me digas que lo ataste a la cama.

—Sí —contestó Harry, sin molestarse en volver la vista.

—Y, al parecer, anoche tú también le robaste algo a él.

—¿Qué tonterías estás diciendo? Lo único que me he quedado de Dray es su colgante.

—Y su inocencia —añadió Christopher, a la vez que señalaba el lecho.

—Dray no es inocente —replicó él, enfrentándose a su hermano.

—Puede que no, pero al parecer, hasta anoche era virgen, a no ser que esas manchas de sangre sean de alguna herida. ¿Tuya o de él? —preguntó Christopher irónico.

Harry se abalanzó sobre las blancas sabanas, comprobando que tenía razón. Luego buscó frenético el paño que había utilizado para limpiar a Dray y en él también observó restos de sangre. Acto seguido, se sentó abatido en la cama, preguntándose qué había hecho.

—Vamos, hermano, tranquilízate. Solamente has atado a un virgen e inocente doncel a tu cama y le has hecho el amor sin preocuparte lo más mínimo por él.

Harry gimió, sintiéndose inmensamente culpable y ocultó su compungido rostro entre las manos, mientras farfullaba palabras de culpa.

—Fui muy brusco. ¿Y si le hice daño? ¿Y si está herido y llorando en algún oscuro callejón?

Sus palabras de arrepentimiento fueron interrumpidas por una suave llamada en la puerta. Su ayuda de cámara entró en la estancia y colocó la bandeja del desayuno en una mesa cercana.

—Filch, llévatelo todo. No me apetece tomar ni un solo bocado —indicó Harry sin apenas prestarle atención.

—De acuerdo, señor, pero él me dijo que esta mañana le apetecería un buen desayuno —comentó el criado, mientras se alejaba con la bandeja.

—¿Quién dijo eso, Filch? —preguntó Harry, confuso.

—El joven actor con el que estuvo ayer, milord. Creo recordar que me dijo que su nombre era Draco.

Harry se levantó del lecho, sorprendido y Christopher animó jovialmente a Filch a que se sentara en una de las sillas de la estancia y dejara de nuevo la bandeja en la mesa. Cuando lo hubo hecho, para sorpresa del hombre, ambos hermanos lo interrogaron sin piedad.

—¿Cuándo se marchó? —preguntó Harry, impaciente

—Hace horas, milord. Para ser un actor, no parece muy perezoso. La verdad es que fue muy agradable con todos nosotros. Incluso nos hizo una pequeña representación. Le pidió a Denis una camisa y un gorro y se hizo pasar por un pilluelo de una manera admirable. Luego dijo que hoy ensayaría ese papel y le compró la ropa que le había prestado por más dinero del que valía. Fue raro verlo marcharse vestido así, pero todos nosotros quedamos sumamente agradecidos por su actuación.

—¿Se encontraba bien, parecía dolorido...? —preguntó entonces Harry, avergonzado.

Filch se removió inquieto en la silla ante semejante pregunta y contestó lo mejor que supo.

—Parecía estar bien y contento. Me aconsejó que no lo despertara, dijo que hacía noches que no dormía usted bien por la preocupación y, milord, yo estuve de acuerdo con el joven Draco. Así que le he dejado dormir hasta tarde. Antes de marcharse, nos dijo lo que debíamos prepararle de desayuno, le dejó los gemelos que perdió en la fiesta y le eligió un pañuelo verde. También me pidió que le dijera que ese color resalta el de sus ojos cuando se pone furioso.

Harry sonrió tremendamente complacido y, para sorpresa de Filch, lo despidió con gran amabilidad, algo muy extraño en los últimos años en su señor.

—Milord, si me permite sugerirle una cosa, aunque no sea de mi incumbencia, el joven Draco parece distinto a los otros donceles. Su preocupación por usted parecía sincera y nos gusta a todos. —Tras un leve carraspeo, Filch añadió tomando confianza—: Ejem... a mi modesto parecer, creo que lamentaría usted dejar escapar a ese doncel.

—Ya lo lamento, Filch, ya lo lamento —convino él, dejando al sirviente muy confuso, tanto por el interrogatorio al que había sido sometido, como por la reacción de su señor.

Cuando Filch se hubo marchado, los hermanos volvieron a hablar sobre el adorable ladrón.

—Nunca he oído de un ladrón que te devuelva algo que te ha robado y menos aún que se preocupe por lo que vas a desayunar. ¿Y qué hay de lo del pañuelo? —preguntó un curioso Christopher.

—Lo até con un pañuelo marrón, por lo visto no le gustó el color —contestó su hermano alegremente, encantado con el comportamiento de Dray.

—¡Oh, no, hermano! ¡Conozco esa expresión! —exclamó Christopher, asustado, al ver aparecer su temible sonrisa—. ¿No pensarás seguir persiguiéndolo? Te ha vuelto a robar, y a mí, dicho sea de paso. Ha saqueado media casa y quién sabe lo que hará la próxima vez que te lo encuentres —añadió enérgicamente, exponiendo cada una de las objeciones por las que, según él, su hermano no debía seguir con su plan.

Pero la sonrisa de Harry se ensanchó, dándole un aspecto más temible aún si cabía, y ese fue el momento exacto en el que Christopher supo que el León se había enamorado de un doncel que sabía cómo domesticarlo. Suspiró resignado y dijo:

—Bien, Harry, ¿qué es lo que tengo que hacer?

Entre susurros, su hermano le expuso su plan sobre cómo dar con el paradero de Draco para dejarlo finalmente indefenso ante sus feroces garras.

...

Cuando Draco llegó junto a sus hermanas, nuevamente con un valioso botín en su poder, ambas gritaron extasiadas por no tener que robar nada durante una buena temporada. Se asombraron por la calidad de las espléndidas joyas y se probaron un hermoso collar de diamantes y una espléndida pulsera de rubíes. Simularon ser ricas y poderosas damas de la buena sociedad durante un rato y luego, entre carcajadas, se tumbaron junto a Draco en sus pobres jergones, soñando con un lugar mejor.

—¿Dónde has conseguido estas cosas tan hermosas? —quiso saber Daphne, curiosa.

—Robé a un lord mientras dormía, fue fácil.

—Menos mal que ya has olvidado tu obsesión con ese caballero tan peligroso —comentó Luna aliviada.

—Sí, temíamos que hicieras algo estúpido, como volver a robarle —reconoció Daphne entre risas.

—¡O acostarte con él! —gritó Luna, escandalizada, con una carcajada.

Pero Draco no se rio, sino que se encogió entre las sábanas, intentando que su reacción pasara desapercibida ante sus hermanas, cosa que no ocurrió.

—Draco, ¿qué has hecho? —preguntó Daphne preocupada.

—¿Por qué no te ríes con nosotras? ¿Es que acaso has vuelto a robarle al mismo hombre?—preguntó inocentemente la joven Luna.

Draco no pudo decir nada, pero el tenue rubor de sus mejillas y el movimiento afirmativo de su cabeza, respondió sus preguntas.

—¿Esa afirmación significa que sí le has robado al mismo hombre o que sí te has acostado con lord León? —quiso saber Daphne, inquieta.

—Draco no sería tan tonto como para robarle al mismo hombre, Daphne, siempre nos recuerda que eso únicamente alimentaría la furia de las víctimas hacia nosotros —defendió Luna efusivamente a su hermano mayor.

—Pero tampoco sería tan estúpido de acostarse con un lord que tan solo lo utilizaría y luego lo desecharía —opinó Daphne.

—Entonces, ¿qué es lo que has hecho Draco? —le preguntaron curiosas al unísono.

El doncel escondió su rostro en la maltrecha almohada de su camastro y contestó tremendamente avergonzado.

—Las dos... He hecho las dos cosas.

Daphne y Luna lo miraron boquiabiertas y, tras arrancarle con brusquedad la almohada de la cara, preguntaron con inmensa curiosidad:

—¿Cómo fue?

—¿El qué? —preguntó Draco—. ¿El robo o acostarme con un hombre?

A lo que ambas hermanas contestaron con los ojos brillantes y una gran sonrisa en los labios.

—¡Las dos cosas!

...

Hacía muchos años que Peter disfrutaba de su riqueza, adquirida gracias a la muerte de su madre y a la desaparición de sus sobrinos bastardos. Nadie se había interpuesto entre él y su estupenda vida. Los mocosos debían de estar muertos, ya que durante algún tiempo había buscado sin éxito el cabo suelto que representaban. Finalmente, hacía unos años, decidió que la búsqueda era inútil y que posiblemente hubieran acabado muertos en algún oscuro callejón.

Aún le molestaba la pérdida de los papeles y de las joyas que se habían llevado, pero qué demonios podían hacer un doncelito y unas niñitas solos en las peligrosas calles de Londres. Indudablemente, no podían haber sobrevivido más que unos pocos días en aquella terrible ciudad.

Peter era un hombre ocioso y maduro, poco agraciado físicamente, que se deleitaba con los muchos placeres que le proporcionaba su gran fortuna. Su desagradable figura confirmaba que uno de sus placeres era la comida, otros eran indudablemente la bebida y el juego, de los que abusaba tranquilamente en uno de esos clubes para caballeros a los que solo tenían acceso los nobles de más antiguo linaje.

Peter bebía tranquilamente un caro vino proveniente de Francia y se deleitaba con los chismes de tan antiguo club, cuando uno de sus viejos conocidos se le acercó jovialmente y se sentó a su lado para relatarle cómo le había ido en una estúpida fiesta en la que persiguió durante horas a una pastorcita que resultó ser una taimada dama, algo muy normal. Él prefería pagar a una mujer que no pudiera objetar nada ante sus perversos deseos.

Peter siguió ignorando durante un rato al viejo energúmeno que tenía a su lado, hasta que dijo algo que lo inquietó enormemente.

—¿Sabes que vi a un rubio hermosísimo que me recordó muchísimo a tu hermana? Escondía su dulce rostro tras una máscara, pero juraría que se le parecía muchísimo.

—Tonterías, Amicus, sabes que hace muchos años que mi hermana murió. Y también lo doloroso que es para mí hablar de ella —replicó Peter, intentando mostrarse apenado.

—Pues entonces quizá sea su fantasma, que ha vuelto para reclamarte algo, ¿no fuiste tú el que perdió a sus hijos?

—¡Me ofendes! —respondió él con expresión agraviada—. ¡La pérdida de mis sobrinos fue mucho más dolorosa para mí que la de mi querida hermana, si eso es posible!

—Cálmate, Peter, tan solo te he comentado una curiosidad. Bueno, ya me marcho. Hoy pareces carecer del humor adecuado para aguantar mis inofensivos chismorreos.

Cuando el viejo con quien hablaba se alejó, la inquietud de Peter comenzó a hacerse presente. ¿Se trataba de una coincidencia? ¿Aún estaba vivo alguno de los bastardos de Narcisa? El que más le preocupaba de todos era el mayor, Draco, que de vivir estaría muy próximo a la edad en que podría heredarlo todo, y que se parecía mucho a su madre, tanto en belleza como en inteligencia.

Sin duda alguna, de los tres, Draco era el que le había robado los papeles que podían arruinar su vida. Tenía que encontrarlo y acabar con él antes de que fuera demasiado tarde y todo se derrumbara ante el escándalo.

Bebió intranquilo mientras planeaba en silencio cómo deshacerse del cabo suelto que representaba el doncel, cuando fue nuevamente interrumpido, esta vez por uno de sus amigos.

—¿Sabes, Peter?, el joven Christopher Potter se está vanagloriando de haber conseguido un hermoso colgante de un doncel en una noche de pasión, pero como no sabe a quién pertenece, nos lo está mostrando a todos a ver si logramos darle pistas de su amante. Deberías probar suerte, ya hay decenas de entradas en el libro de apuestas.

—No tengo tiempo para estupideces, Bartemius, tengo mucho en lo que pensar —respondió Peter, irritado.

...

—¡Que me cuelguen si esta no es la bella Narcisa! —gritó el viejo, y ahora borracho, Amicus tras observar los retratos del colgante.

—¿Así que mi amado está relacionado con esta belleza? —concluyó Christopher, mientras suspiraba, fingiéndose enamorado.

—No lo creo, muchacho. La bella Narcisa murió hace más de catorce años —explicó Amicus.

—¿Y no puede ser un hijo, primo o algún pariente lejano de esta? ¡Por Dios, hombre! ¡Dele alguna pista a un pobre enamorado! —suplicó Christopher desesperadamente.

—No sé, tal vez un pariente lejano, pues sus hijas y su hijo doncel murieron, desaparecieron o algo así. —Tras pensarlo un momento, el hombre sugirió—: ¿Por qué no le preguntas a mi buen amigo Peter? Narcisa era su hermana, tal vez él te pueda dar alguna pista que te lleve a dar con su paradero.

—¡Gracias, milord, muchas gracias! —gritó Christopher alegremente, mientras abrazaba al viejo y ahora inestable lord.

Luego se acercó rápidamente a lord Black y le preguntó con aparente despreocupación, mientras le mostraba el colgante, que puso frente a sus ojos pero fuera de su alcance:

—Milord, ¿conoce usted a estas personas?

—¿Dónde lo has encontrado? —preguntó Peter, claramente alterado.

—En el hermoso cuello de un doncel que pasó conmigo la noche. Tal vez usted pueda decirme su nombre.

—Sin duda conozco a ese doncel al que le pertenece. Si me das el colgante, tal vez pueda hacérselo llegar —sugirió amablemente, intentando agarrar la joya que Christopher meneaba frente a sus narices.

Pero el joven la apartó con rapidez, guardándosela en el bolsillo.

—Si no le importa, preferiría ser yo quien entregara el presente. Pero si me dice su nombre y dirección, se lo haré llegar sin falta.

—Eso, querido muchacho, no puedo hacerlo —dijo Peter frustrado, mirándolo con furia.

—Entonces, tendré que encontrar otra manera de hacerle llegar el colgante, pero no se preocupe, antes o después daré con el paradero de mi amado.

Y tras estas palabras, se marchó jovialmente del club de caballeros, y tomó asiento en el carruaje que lo esperaba a la salida de tan prestigioso y antiguo lugar.

Cuando el coche se puso en marcha, su hermano, oculto en el interior, le preguntó:

—¿Qué has podido averiguar?

—Tiene alguna relación con el despreciable lord Black de Duston, algún tipo de parentesco. Pero Harry, no me ha gustado nada su reacción cuando ha visto el colgante.

—¿Por qué? ¿A qué te refieres?

—Un intenso deseo de deshacerse de todo lo que tuviera relación con el colgante, incluido tu bello ladrón. Me parece que tu rubio es más complicado de lo que parece.

—Si Draco pertenece a esa familia tan rica y prestigiosa, ¿por qué roba a la gente? ¿Y dónde se esconde? Y, lo más importante, ¿de quién se esconde? —expuso Harry, contrariado.

—¿Sabes si lord Black tiene algún pariente vivo? —preguntó Christopher.

—No que yo recuerde —respondió su hermano, reflexionando, mientras se recostaba en su asiento.

—¿Y qué sabes sobre los bastardos desaparecidos...? —preguntó entonces Christopher, intrigado, sintiendo que a cada respuesta que hallaban se adentraban más en una oscura y desagradable historia que parecía no tener fin.

* * *

RWR

anaaquino: Jajaja, creo que nadie se lo esperaba XD Jujuju, veo que ya conoces a Draki, viste que desapareció pero Harry no lo olvidará tan fácil.

.

¡Harry ya está coladito!

¿Esa rata asquerosa se saldrá con la suya?

Cuéntenme qué les pareció ^^


	7. Chapter 7

¡Holas!

Harry más obsesionado que nunca...

Despedidas inesperadas.

Planes malvados.

A leer...

* * *

 **Capítulo 7**

...

Por una vez en su vida, su hermano tenía razón: estaba obsesionado con aquel hermoso y enigmático doncel, que no hacía otra cosa que aparecer y desaparecer de su vida repentinamente. Habían pasado cuatro días desde la última vez que lo vio, desde la última vez que disfrutó de la sensualidad y pasión de su cuerpo, con el que no podía dejar de soñar todas las noches.

Añoraba que Draco volviera a cruzarse en su camino, aunque solo fuera para robarle nuevamente todo el dinero que llevaba. Lo buscaba en cada esquina, observando con atención si la vendedora de flores o el pilluelo del final del callejón eran él con alguno de sus absurdos disfraces.

Pero no había vuelto a aparecer en su vida desde la noche en que logró deshacerse de las ataduras de su cama. A menudo, se reprendía por haber sido tan brusco con él en esa ocasión, pero segundos más tarde rememoraba cada uno de los apasionados momentos de la noche y su miembro se erguía, impaciente por que se produjera un nuevo encuentro.

¿Dónde se escondería su bello ladrón? Después de haber despertado las sospechas de lord Black, decidió dejar de preguntar y comenzar a buscarlo sin armar ruido, pero era como si la tierra se lo hubiera tragado. Nadie sabía de su existencia, ya fuera en los rincones más selectos de la buena sociedad como en los tugurios más peligrosos de Londres.

Draco simplemente no existía para el mundo, aunque él tuviera pruebas de lo contrario.

Estaba tan desesperado por encontrarlo que apenas salía de su casa a la espera de que el doncel volviera por su preciado colgante.

Esa mañana, tras la molesta insistencia de su hermano, finalmente había salido a cabalgar un rato para desahogarse de su furia acumulada ante la frustración de no dar con su paradero.

Tenía razón su ladrón cuando le advirtió de que no lo encontraría y eso lo irritaba enormemente, porque si Draco tenía razón y nunca daba con su paradero, perdería lo más emocionante que le había sucedido en la vida. Draco le había devuelto las ganas de vivir, la intensa emoción de esperar felizmente un mañana y a su lado estaba seguro de que nunca vería pasar sus monótonos días con desesperanza.

Draco era la clave para acabar con su hastío y con el aburrimiento. Cuando consiguiera dar con él, lo convencería de que fuera su amante, le compraría una casita en uno de los barrios más lujosos de Londres y lo cubriría de dinero, joyas y hermosas prendas, para que nunca más tuviese que volver a robar.

También se aseguraría de darles una educación a sus hermanas y de que estuvieran protegidos de lord Black, ya que si Draco resultaba ser uno de los bastardos perdidos, tal vez ese despreciable hombre quisiera deshacerse de él para que no empañara el buen nombre de la familia.

Harry siguió cavilando qué podía hacer para descubrir el paradero de su ladrón y entró en su estudio sin apenas prestar atención al criado que limpiaba laboriosamente los estantes.

Pero cuando un suave olor a sándalo llegó hasta él mientras el joven meneaba el plumero tan indecentemente como sus caderas, supo que su obsesión estaba allí y, sin apenas percatarse, corrió el pestillo de la estancia y se apoyó en la puerta mientras susurraba: «Draco».

...

Draco no supo cómo lo oyó, pero siempre que lo tenía cerca, todos sus sentidos se ponían alerta, ya fuera por lo peligroso que era o por lo atrayente de su persona.

Dejó de fingir al saberse descubierto y, cuando se volvió para enfrentarse a Harry, lo encontró plácidamente apoyado contra la puerta del estudio, con una sonrisa lujuriosa en los labios y sus brillantes ojos verdes que lo reclamaban como suyo.

Tardó en reaccionar, porque siempre que veía ese rostro recordaba la pasión vivida entre sus brazos y lo mucho que lo había echado de menos. Todas las noches lo maldecía, intentando olvidarlo, pero más tarde, en sueños, se entregaba a caricias que recordaba cada mañana. Ese hombre no era fácil de olvidar y menos aún porque le había arrebatado parte de un pasado que tenía que recuperar.

Blandiendo amenazadoramente el plumero, Draco se situó tras el escritorio para protegerse de su posible ataque. Más tarde se dio cuenta de que interponer cualquier tipo de muebles entre ellos era absurdo, ya que cuando el León encontraba un obstáculo en su camino, simplemente lo retiraba.

Harry se acercó lentamente al otro extremo de la mesa y sus ojos expectantes lo devoraron con impaciencia, mientras nuevamente comenzaban un juego para el que no existían reglas.

—Veo que has vuelto. La pregunta que se me plantea es si tu presencia en mi casa se debe al colgante o a que quieres repetir la noche que pasamos juntos. Si se debe a esto último, te agradecería que comenzaras a desnudarte, ya que estoy impaciente por saborearte —dijo, excitado, con lo que consiguió que el doncel se ruborizara.

—Eres terrible, no sé cómo consigues que algún doncel se meta en tu cama, con esos modales tan bruscos. ¡Y ya sabes que he venido por mi colgante, maldito ladrón! —masculló ofuscado, manteniéndose firmemente al otro lado de la mesa.

—Cariño, para conseguir donceles, simplemente los ato a mi cama. No sabes cómo les gusta eso. ¿O sí? —susurró Harry intencionadamente, mientras intentaba alcanzarlo.

—¡Estás loco o eres demasiado tonto si crees que me gustaron tus perversiones! —exclamó Draco acaloradamente, eludiendo sus avances.

—Pues tus gritos de pasión lograron engañarme. Esta vez lo haremos sin ataduras. Me encanta sentir tus uñas en mi espalda —replicó Harry, dando lentamente unos pasos hacia su presa.

—No habrá ninguna otra vez, esa noche fue un error que no volverá a ocurrir. Quiero que me devuelvas el colgante y así desapareceré de tu vida para siempre —replicó Draco alterado, golpeando con furia la mesa.

—¿Y si yo no quiero que desaparezcas de mi vida? —preguntó seriamente Harry, manteniéndose firme.

—¿Qué le pasa, lord León? ¿Es que le gusta que le roben? Porque es lo que haré una y otra vez hasta que me devuelvas lo que es mío —declaró Draco con ironía, enfrentándose al moreno.

—Mientras me sigas dejando el grato recuerdo de tus besos, puedes robarme cuantas veces quieras. Pero recuerda que cada vez que te acercas a mí, corres el riesgo de que te capture.

—Y una vez que lo consigas, ¿qué harás? ¿Llevarme ante la justicia y asegurar que un doncel te avergonzó y te robó todo lo que llevabas encima? No me hagas reír. Ningún noble admitiría algo así y menos aún lord León.

—Precioso mío, creí que el asunto de la ley estaba ya claro entre nosotros. Pero para que te quedes más tranquilo, te diré que nunca te entregaría a las autoridades. Aunque tú lo niegues, eres mío, Draco, y cuando te atrape te ataré a la cama durante una semana o tal vez durante un mes, hasta que te demuestre todas las formas que existen de placer —replicó Harry, emocionado ante la perspectiva.

—¡Estás loco! ¡Yo no soy nada tuyo ni lo seré nunca! —exclamó Draco, furioso.

—De momento eres mi amante y me gustaría que siguieras siéndolo durante un tiempo. Te cedería una bonita casa, mantendría a tus hermanas y tú no tendrías que volver a robar. ¿Qué me dices? —preguntó esperanzado.

—¡Que te vayas al diablo, eso es lo que te digo! ¡Insinuar siquiera que pudiera llegar a ser tu amante! ¡Eres... un maldito bastardo asqueroso! —replicó histérico, mientras comenzaba a arrojarle lo que encontraba más a mano en el amplio escritorio, sobre todo, gruesos libros de cuentas, que Harry logró esquivar con agilidad.

—¿Por qué te ofendes tanto si solo eres un ladronzuelo? ¿O es que acaso no lo eres? —preguntó el moreno, suspicaz, mostrándole el colgante, pero manteniéndolo alejado del doncel.

Draco lo miró y sus ojos se fijaron en el retrato de sus padres, que le hacían recordar quién era él realmente. Lágrimas por los dolorosos recuerdos de su vida pasada se derramaron con lentitud por sus mejillas. Alzó la cara desafiante y se enfrentó al hombre que lo observaba con atención.

—¿Quiénes son, Draco? ¿Quién eres tú?

—Son mis padres —confesó el doncel, derrotado.

—Entonces, ¿eres uno de los bastardos desaparecidos? Aunque no tengas derecho a nada, yo puedo darte todo lo que desees. Como mi amante, nunca te dejaré desprotegido, cumpliré todos tus deseos... —prometió Harry, esperanzado.

—Porque tengo derecho a todo es por lo que me escondo y tú nunca podrías darme la seguridad que necesito —contestó Draco, avergonzado y molesto por su insistencia.

—¿Qué significa que tienes derecho a todo? ¿Por qué te escondes? ¿Quién te persigue? Tan solo quiero ayudarte, Draco —insistió Harry, preocupado.

—¡No! ¡Tú eres como todos los demás nobles, que no se preocuparon por saber lo que nos había sucedido cuando desaparecimos! Tú únicamente finges interés para poder estar entre mis piernas y, en el momento en que te canses de mí, me dejarás de lado, como hacen todos esos venerables lores con sus amantes. Aunque me gustaría estar contigo, nunca aceptaría ser tu amante —concluyó con voz débil y, exhausto por los recuerdos y sus palabras, se derrumbó delante de Harry.

Este llegó rápidamente a su lado y lo abrazó con fuerza contra su pecho mientras le preguntaba con dulzura cosas que tan solo el doncel podía responder.

—Draco, ¿quién te hizo tanto daño para que ahora no me permitas ayudarte?

—Sería muy estúpido si confiara en un León —mencionó el doncel, acurrucándose con reticencia entre sus brazos.

Harry notó algo extraño que nunca antes había sentido, un dolor intenso en el pecho, en el lugar donde tenía el corazón, al sentirse impotente ante su sufrimiento. Una furia inmensa al pensar que alguien le hubiera hecho daño y un miedo terrible al imaginar que aún podía estar en peligro.

Un sobrecogedor silencio se hizo entre ellos. Harry lo abrazó tiernamente, sabiéndolo inalcanzable, y permitió que sus delicadas y suaves manos tomaran de su cuello el colgante que le pertenecía. Cuando se desprendió de sus brazos, Harry lo dejó ir y Draco lo despidió con un tierno y casto beso que era un adiós definitivo.

Cuando la puerta de su estudio se cerró, un León malherido rumió su dolor en silencio, lamentando profundamente lo que había perdido.

...

—Busco algo y como estoy desesperado, acudo a usted —expuso con extremo cuidado el noble holgazán, a la oscura sombra que se ocultaba en su despacho.

—Espero que sea algo de mucho valor, ya que mis servicios tienen un alto precio —señaló una siseante voz que destilaba maldad.

—Mis sobrinos valen mucho para mí, señor —replicó lord Black, intentando fingirse ofendido.

—Sí, pero ¿vivos o muertos? —preguntó el otro irónicamente.

—Muertos —susurró el lord, olvidando finalmente su disfraz.

—Parece que ahora nos entendemos, milord. ¿Y cómo desea que me deshaga de ellos? ¿Hago que parezca un accidente, o si son lo bastante atrayentes sacamos algún provecho vendiéndoles a un burdel?

—Como desee, solamente quiero que desaparezcan de mi vida para siempre. Además, tendría que interrogar al mayor sobre unos papeles que me robó.

—Hum, secuestro, muerte, tortura... Esto cada vez se pone más interesante y cada palabra que sale de su boca aumenta terriblemente mi precio.

—No me importa lo que tenga que pagar con tal de que les haga desaparecer.

—Bien, ¿y cómo está tan seguro de que siguen vivos?

—Hace poco oí unos rumores de personas que dicen haberles visto; por otra parte, el colgante de su madre fue encontrado por uno de esos dandis que está intentando averiguar su paradero.

—¿Me deshago del dandi también?

—No, por ahora solamente de mis amados sobrinos. ¿Está seguro de poder encontrarlos? —preguntó lord Black preocupado.

—No me ofenda, señor —contestó el otro hombre sin alterar la voz—. Eso podría ser peligroso para usted —amenazó, mostrando entre las sombras el resplandor de una afilada espada, oculta en un elegante bastón.

—No pretendía ofenderlo, pero es que se han escondido durante más de doce años y aún no he dado con su paradero —se excusó Black aterrorizado.

—Simplemente, no ha buscado donde debía, pero yo les encontraré sin problemas, ya que todos los turbios negocios de esta ciudad pasan antes por mis manos —replicó su interlocutor.

—Bien, entonces tenemos un trato de caballeros —concluyó Black, tendiéndole su tosca mano.

El hombre salió de entre las sombras. Era pálido y delgado como una serpiente, de cabellos negros y fríos ojos rojizos; su porte era elegante y nada en su apariencia lo delataba como alguien de dudosa reputación, aunque tenía un aura intimidante, pues según los rumores, era el ser más malvado y despreciable de cuantos existían en los bajos fondos de Londres.

Un instante podía estar sonriéndote y al siguiente haberte apuñalado sin la menor piedad. Una de sus finas y enguantadas manos estrechó con fuerza la de Black, mientras con la otra sostenía no muy lejos de sí un bastón negro con el blasón de una serpiente con las fauces abiertas, a la espera de atacar.

—Un trato, sí señor, pero de caballeros... lo dudo. Porque yo no lo soy y su encargo me demuestra que usted tampoco.

...

Draco caminaba de vuelta a su pobre guarida, imaginando cómo sería poder estar para siempre entre los brazos de Harry. Habría sido tan reconfortante poder desahogar todo el dolor que guardaba dentro, sabiendo que él lo mantendría protegido de todos y que su mundo no se derrumbaría porque llorase, por que dejase salir las lágrimas que durante tantos años había reprimido.

Pero se sentía mal por haberlo dejado, parecía tan solo y triste. ¿Habría sido sincero al decir que quería ayudarlo? Tal vez sí. No obstante, correría un gran riesgo si intentaba hacerlo: su tío era un hombre malvado, que si supiera que estaban vivos nunca dejaría de perseguirlos hasta verlos muertos a él y a sus hermanas.

Le había gustado ver que Harry lo deseaba con tanta intensidad, aunque eso nunca se lo reconocería. Pero lo había ofendido terriblemente que le ofreciera una relación de amantes. Él no era un doncel para visitar cuando tuviera ganas de sexo y ya está.

Además, ¿qué podía hacer en una gran casa, salvo aburrirse hasta que Harry decidiera ir a verlo? No es que le divirtiera robar, exceptuando las veces en que le había robado al moreno. Luego siempre se arrepentía de sus raterías, pero ser un mero objeto tampoco le parecía algo demasiado apetecible.

Tal vez si las circunstancias fueran distintas, si no tuviera a sus hermanas bajo su responsabilidad, si su tío no les persiguiera... Pero, ¿qué estaba pensando? Aunque todo hubiera sido distinto él nunca podría ser un buen amante: era demasiado posesivo y celoso. Seguramente, si Harry hubiera mirado a otro siendo suyo le hubiera cantado las cuarenta y cortado algún miembro.

No, definitivamente, el puesto de amante no era para él.

Iba tan abstraído en sus pensamientos que a punto estuvo de perderse un jugoso cotilleo que parecía bastante interesante. Lentamente se acercó al coro de criados que chismorreaban sin parar junto a los puestos del mercado. Uno de ellos lo reconoció de la última vez y lo saludó animándolo a escuchar lo que decían para ver si así alguna otra anécdota salía también de su boca.

Entre las mujeres y donceles que se apretujaban para escuchar en susurros algo escandaloso, a Draco le llamó la atención oír mencionar al hombre que obsesionaba sus sueños.

—¿Lord León? —le preguntó una criada a otra, sorprendida.

—No, tonta, el otro, el simpático.

—Christopher —dijo entonces la joven entre suspiros.

—Sí, ese... Va por ahí diciendo que se acostó con un doncel el día de la fiesta y que lo ama con locura. Pero no sabe quién es e incluso ha ido enseñando su colgante por todos los clubes masculinos de Londres para ver si alguien lo ayuda a localizarlo dándole referencias acerca de las personas allí retratadas. ¿Te lo puedes imaginar? Ni siquiera le preguntó el nombre.

Draco las miró, molesto al descubrir lo que había planeado Harry para averiguar su paradero. Porque si de algo estaba seguro, era de que esa idea no había sido del joven Christopher, sino de su furioso León. Cuando se disponía a alejarse, oyó:

—¡Oh, Dios! ¿Y ese es el hombre al que quiere atrapar tu señora?

—Sí, dice que después de que se case con él, le enseñará quién manda. Después de todo, ella pronto será una joven viuda y él es solo un segundo hijo.

—¿Crees que planea eliminar a su marido y echarle las culpas a Christopher?

—No, más bien creo que planea echarle las culpas a su temible hermano, para que una vez él esté en la cárcel, el título pase al menor.

—La verdad, no creo que nadie mueva un dedo por lord León, que es temido por todos. En cambio Christopher es tan amable y simpático... Creo que será mejor conde que su horrible hermano.

—Pero si tu señora planea asesinar a su marido, deberíamos hacer algo... —intervino valientemente un tímido y joven criado.

—Sería mi palabra contra la de ella, adivina quién acabaría en la cárcel.

—¿Y si se lo dices a tu señor? —preguntó esperanzado otro de los donceles.

—Una vez intenté advertirle de una de las maldades de su esposa y ella montó tal número que finalmente la culpable fui yo. Desde entonces, mido mis palabras y me limito a guardar silencio ante todo lo que veo u oigo.

—Pero ¡es espantoso que nadie pueda hacer nada!

—¡Pobre Christopher! —suspiraron algunos de los presentes.

Draco se quedó horrorizado ante lo que había oído. ¡Pobre Christopher, en el punto de mira de una víbora! Pero ¡pobrecito también su León, al que querían cargar con la culpa solo por tener un carácter fuerte! Él nunca permitiría que le hicieran daño a Harry, le había cogido demasiado cariño como para verlo entre barrotes, y su hermano sería muy desgraciado teniendo que cargar con semejante zorra.

Miró a los criados, consciente de que ninguno de ellos podía hacer nada por detener esa infamia, pero él sí. Mientras planeaba la mejor forma de poner fin a tan desagradables planes, decidió intentar que los inquietos criados olvidaran por un momento sus preocupaciones, de modo que comentó:

—¿A que no saben a quién encontraron desnudo y atado a la cama en la fiesta de disfraces de lady Crouch?

Todas las mujeres y donceles cesaron en sus murmuraciones y lo miraron con curiosidad y él dejó caer como una bomba el jugoso nombre.

Cuando se marchó del mercado, los criados aún repetían exaltados e incrédulos el nombre que les había dicho.

Draco puso nuevamente rumbo a su hogar, con una gran sonrisa maliciosa. Después de todo, no podía dejar que Christopher fuera diciendo por ahí que se había acostado con él. Aunque sabía exactamente a quién culpar de eso..., como lo atestiguaban las murmuraciones que dejaba tras de sí:

—¡No puedo creer que sea tan pervertido!

—¿De qué te extrañas?

—¡Su nombre lo dice todo!

—Sí, por eso todos lo llaman lord León...

* * *

RWR

Murtilla: Me alegra que estés de vuelta :D Jajaja, te llegó todo de un porrazo XD

Uchiha Berenice: Y espero que te siga gustando :)

Luna: Y todavía falta ;)

.

¿Cómo se atreve ese tonto Gryffindor pensar en Draco solo como su amante? ù_ú

¿Cho se saldrá con la suya?

Cuéntenme qué les pareció ^^


	8. Chapter 8

¡Holas!

Draco "domador de leones" Malfoy, jujuju.

A leer...

* * *

 **Capítulo 8**

...

—¿Qué vas a hacer entonces, Draco? —le preguntaron muy interesadas sus hermanas, mientras guardaban sus pocas pertenencias.

—Debería dejar que se pudriera en la cárcel, por ponernos en peligro —contestó el doncel, enfadado, a la vez que golpeaba sus cosas, haciéndolas entrar a la fuerza en la bolsa.

—Pero Draco, solo hizo preguntas porque le gustaste —defendió Daphne al causante de su ofuscación.

—Y fue muy tierno cuando se despidió de ti, hasta se dejó robar —añadió Luna, intentando ablandarlo.

—Sí y también ha ido diciendo por ahí que me acosté con su hermano —recordó airado.

—Bueno, en realidad eso lo ha ido diciendo su hermano, no él —le recordó Daphne.

—Ah, ¡no me vengas con esas! Conozco perfectamente la retorcida mente de lord León y estoy segurísimo de que fue él quien le dijo a su hermano que averiguara todo lo que pudiera sobre mí.

—Eso es porque le dejaste inmensamente impresionado con eso de atarlo a la cama —bromeó Daphne.

—¡Yo también quiero atar a un hombre a mi cama! —exclamó decidida la joven e inocente Luna.

—¡Ni se te ocurra! —la regañó Draco, furioso—. ¡Aquí el único que puede atar hombres a la cama soy yo y punto! —añadió tajante.

—Pero ¡yo quiero atar a uno! —protestó Luna.

—¿Se dan cuenta de que estamos discutiendo sobre atar hombres desnudos a una cama?—comentó Daphne juiciosa, moviendo suavemente la cabeza.

Draco, Daphne y Luna se miraron un instante y luego estallaron en leves carcajadas que relajaron el ambiente.

—De todas formas, había decidido ir en su busca para contarle lo ocurrido —explicó Draco, resignado y levemente irritado.

—De acuerdo, mientras tú estás allí, nosotras terminaremos de empaquetar —dijo Daphne.

—¿Estás seguro de que debemos marcharnos hoy? Me da mucha pena que dejemos nuestro hogar. Son tantos recuerdos entre estas viejas paredes —comentó Luna melancólicamente.

—Debemos huir antes de que nuestro tío comience a buscarnos, lo mejor será irnos esta misma noche. Cuando yo vuelva, nos marcharemos muy lejos con el viejo Aberforth. Quizá tomemos un barco hacia algún lugar exótico donde podamos empezar de nuevo y nadie nos busque —contestó Draco, haciéndolas partícipes de sus pensamientos.

—Tú despídete de lord León. Quién sabe si lo volverás a ver —le aconsejó Luna, romántica.

—Y no tardes demasiado —le pidió Daphne.

—No se preocupen por mí, siempre he sido el mejor a la hora de esconderme. No me pasará nada. Descansen lo que puedan hasta que vuelva.

El escondite se cerró tras los pasos de Draco, pero como en todo callejón oscuro y sucio, las ratas siempre están al acecho de un momento de debilidad.

...

—¡Vamos, Harry, sal de ahí! —gritaba Christopher desesperado a la puerta del estudio de su hermano.

—¡Déjame en paz! —exigió Harry desde su estudio a oscuras, a la vez que tiraba un vaso contra la puerta.

—¡Si no sales por las buenas, te sacaré por las malas! —anunció Christopher, enfadado.

—¿Tú y cuántos más? —contestó su hermano, burlándose.

—¿Cuánto tiempo lleva así, Filch? —le preguntó Christopher, preocupado, al noble sirviente.

—Toda la tarde y parte de la mañana. Apenas ha tocado la bandeja que le he dejado en el estudio con el almuerzo, pero parece apreciar mucho las botellas de licor, pues ha vaciado dos y creo recordar que comenzaba la tercera cuando ha decidido encerrarse ahí.

—¡Harry, ábreme la maldita puerta de una vez! ¡Si quieres tener la resaca de tu vida, por lo menos hazlo con un poco de compañía! —gritó Christopher, resignado, a la cerrada puerta del estudio.

Pocos minutos después, el pestillo se abrió y el joven entró en la oscura estancia donde su hermano, tumbado en una postura algo incómoda, intentaba beber directamente de la botella sin quitarle el tapón.

—Dudo que así consigas dar un sorbo más —señaló Christopher al verlo.

—¿Crees acaso que no tengo aguante? —gritó Harry furioso mientras se incorporaba.

—En absoluto, pero dudo que puedas beber si no le quitas el tapón a la botella.

—Gracias por el consejo —contestó su hermano, agradecido, tras lo cual destapó la botella y bebió un largo trago, hasta que Christopher se la arrebató.

—Siéntate y cuéntame lo que te ocurre —le dijo este a continuación, empujándolo hasta el sofá y descorriendo las grandes cortinas de la estancia.

La noche iluminó con su claridad parte de la habitación. Christopher encendió entonces los candelabros para ver mejor el lamentable estado de su hermano y esperó con paciencia sus palabras, para saber qué horrible suceso lo podía haber llevado a la bebida.

—Me ha dejado, Christopher. Draco se ha marchado definitivamente.

—Seguro que volverá, al fin y al cabo, tú tienes su colgante.

—Dejé que se lo llevara. Puede que lo hayamos puesto en peligro con nuestras preguntas, hermano. Y no sé dónde está y por tanto no puedo protegerlo... —explicó Harry desesperado.

—Pero ¿de quién huye? ¿Y por qué?

—No me lo dijo... ¿Sabes?, le ofrecí ser mi amante para protegerlo de todos.

—¿Y qué te dijo?

—Me arrojó todo lo que encontró a la cabeza y luego me acusó de ser como los demás nobles, que no se habían preocupado de él cuando desapareció. La pasó realmente mal. Draco ha sufrido enormemente y yo solo quiero protegerlo. Me duele aquí... —añadió Harry, golpeándose el pecho—. Cuando no estoy con él.

—¡Oh, no! ¡Creo que te has enamorado de tu bello ladrón! Para solucionar tu mal, solo veo dos posibilidades: o te casas con él o te emborrachas y te vas de putas. Por el camino que llevas, veo que has elegido la segunda opción, la mejor, a mi parecer, ya que no te va nada el papel de hombre casado.

—Además, seguro que él no me aceptaría si se lo propusiera. ¿Crees que podría amarrarlo a la cama hasta que me dijera que sí?

—¡Estás obsesionado con las cuerdas desde que lo conociste...!

—Y con los cuchillos, Christopher, no te olvides de los cuchillos...

—Creo que hasta mis impuros oídos son demasiado sensibles para escuchar tus perversiones… Vamos, te llevaré a un sitio donde finalmente podrás olvidarte de ese doncel. La Casa del Terciopelo es famosa por su gran variedad, buscaremos un buen doncel. ¿Cómo lo quieres esta noche: moreno, castaño, pelirrojo, rubio?

—Rubio y de grandes y bellos ojos grises...

—Ay, hermano, lo tuyo no tiene remedio —concluyó Christopher desalentado mientras lo subía al carruaje, antes de adentrarse en la noche hacia un mar de placer que los esperaba con los brazos abiertos.

...

¡Se había a buscar putos y putas! ¡Para olvidarlo, aquel imbécil se había ido a buscar putos! ¡Maldito León! Él preocupado por el daño que la zorra de lady Crouch pudiera hacerles a él o a su hermano y los dos idiotas se habían marchado a pasar la noche con unos putillos.

Draco no servía para ser el amante de un hombre, porque si en ese momento Harry hubiera sido suyo, ya le estaría cortando las pelotas para que no las utilizara con quien no debía. No era su amante ni había nada que les uniera y, no obstante, se estaba planteando utilizar su cuchillo.

Cuando le preguntó a Filch el paradero de su señor, ataviado con un hermoso traje que le había resultado bastante complicado robar, en ningún momento sospechó que su respuesta sería que se había marchado con su hermano a un lugar poco respetable. Aunque el leal mayordomo se negó a dar más información, el lacayo y los chismosos criados fueron fáciles de sobornar y le comunicaron el paradero de aquellos dos estúpidos cabezas huecas.

Y ahora él se encontraba en la habitación de uno de esos indeseables burdeles que tanto detestaba, a la espera de tener unas palabras con la madame. Tenía que contarle a Harry lo que había oído y si el moreno deseaba tener una noche de sexo para olvidarlo, como que se llamaba Draco Black que él le proporcionaría esa noche. Pero ¡para que nunca pudiera borrar el recuerdo de ese día! Por fin le iba a dar su merecido al León; claro estaba, si la vieja y arrugada madame que acababa de entrar por la puerta lo dejaba.

La mujer entró con lentitud en la estancia, se sentó detrás de su gran escritorio y, tras servirse un trago, miró con aprecio su cuerpo y comenzó a negociar.

—Bueno, muchacho, me acaban de decir que deseas verme. Eres muy hermoso, si quieres puedes empezar esta noche con alguno de los clientes y si mañana...

—No he venido por eso —la interrumpió Draco, decidido.

—Jovencito, esto es un prostíbulo. Si no ha venido a vender la mercancía, ¿por qué está aquí? —preguntó la madame, molesta por perder su valioso tiempo.

—Sólo me interesa el paradero de un hombre y puesto que no quiero registrar cada una de las habitaciones para encontrarlo, prefiero que usted me diga dónde está —explicó con tranquilidad.

—Lo siento, joven, pero el anonimato de mis clientes es algo esencial para mí y...

—No he venido a sacarlo de aquí, sino a jugar un rato con él —la cortó Draco, dispuesto a salirse con la suya.

—Entonces, si lo he entendido bien —resumió la madame con una lasciva sonrisa, mientras bebía un trago de su copa—, lo que usted quiere es jugar con uno de mis clientes.

—Así es. Y le prometo que cuando acabe con él, le pagará el doble de lo que le cobra usted habitualmente.

—Parece muy seguro de sí mismo, ¿no? ¿Y se puede saber cómo se llama el hombre con el que le gustaría jugar?

—Sí, por supuesto, pero preferiría decirle su apodo. —Draco esperó a que la mujer bebiera otro sorbo antes de decirlo—. Todos lo llaman lord León.

Tal como Draco había previsto, la mujer casi se atragantó con la bebida. Luego lo miró furiosa y le gritó:

—¡Chiquillo, estás loco! Ese hombre es peligroso y hoy más que nunca. Está de un humor de perros. Ninguno de mis donceles quiere acercarse a él, así que lo hemos dejado dormir la borrachera en una de las habitaciones. ¿Sabes en lo que te estás metiendo?

—Sí, de hecho me encanta jugar con mi León —comentó él, complacido al saber que no se había acostado con otro.

—¿Intentas hacerme creer que te encanta jugar con ese hombre de humor infernal?

—¿A qué adivino qué tipo de doncel le ha pedido: piel clara, cabello rubio platinado y ojos grises? —aventuró Draco, sacándose el último as de la manga.

La madame lo miró atentamente y se quedó en silencio. Tras unos segundos, se levantó, abrió la puerta y llamó a una de sus empleadas. Cuando una chica de juvenil pero excesivamente maquillado rostro acudió a su llamada, la mujer miró a Draco y le ordenó a su subordinada:

—Atiende al joven en todo lo que te pida, es una persona muy especial.

Mientras la asombrada chica lo llevaba a una recargada habitación en la que podía cambiar su insulso y aburrido traje por algo más indecente, le preguntó con curiosidad:

—Joven, ¿por qué es usted tan especial?

A lo que Draco contestó burlonamente:

—¿No te lo han dicho? Sé domar leones.

...

Harry solamente deseaba que lo dejaran en paz. Se estaba empezando a recuperar de la resaca. Menos mal que en los años que había pasado en alta mar había aprendido a aguantar la bebida como un hombre, de lo contrario, ya haría horas que estaría inconsciente en el suelo.

La puerta comenzó a abrirse nuevamente. No sabía a cuántos chicos había conseguido ahuyentar, pero ninguno conseguía encender su sangre como lo hacía Draco y después de contemplarlos un rato y reconocer que nunca serían él, los echaba entre gritos, furioso por no podérselo sacar de la cabeza.

El de ahora parecía más decidido que los anteriores, pues se adentró en la estancia sin demostrar timidez. Llevaba un camisón bastante corto y sugerente casi transparente, de un tono azul perlado que destacaba sus preciosos cabellos platinados. La tenue prenda le llegaba a medio muslo, dejando expuestas sus largas y esbeltas piernas. Su rostro estaba discretamente oculto tras una máscara, para avivar así su fantasía de que estaba con el doncel deseado, y sus pezones que la prenda dejaba entrever lo llamaban al pecado. Por unos instantes, Harry creyó poder olvidarse de su amado ladrón perdiéndose en el delicioso cuerpo del desconocido, pero su corazón se entristeció al saber que no era Draco y su conciencia lo regañó, culpándolo de una traición inexistente, ya que el doncel lo había abandonado.

Nuevamente, se negó a recibir las caricias de un experto y rechazó los servicios de tan hermoso doncel.

—No quiero ofenderte, pero no deseo nada de ti. Si pudieras decirle a la madame que deje de mandarme chicos, me harías un gran favor.

El doncel, con un leve y falso acento francés, preguntó curioso:

—Milord, ¿por qué rechaza mis servicios? ¿Acaso no le gusto?

—No es eso, precioso. De todos los que han intentado encender hoy mi sangre, tú eres el que tendría más posibilidades, porque me recuerdas a él. Pero digamos simplemente que no estoy de humor para acostarme con ningún doncel ni mujer, por hermoso que sea.

—Bueno, milord, ¿por qué no hacemos un trato? Yo me quedo aquí aunque no hagamos nada y así evito que entren más donceles a molestarlo —propuso aquel joven que sería la fantasía de cualquier hombre, mientras se acercaba a él lentamente.

—Me parece bien, pero ¿qué haremos para pasar el tiempo?

—¿Qué le parece si charlamos y le doy un masaje? Así se relajará, está muy tenso.

Harry aceptó a regañadientes y siguiendo las instrucciones del bello putito, se tumbó boca abajo en la gran cama y descubrió su espalda, donde el feroz León tatuado dio la bienvenida a sus caricias.

Los masajes comenzaron de manera delicada. El doncel se sentó a horcajadas sobre su trasero y amasó sus doloridos y tensos músculos. La conversación fue insustancial hasta que empezaron a desviarse hacia un tema demasiado interesante para que se trataran de las palabras de un simple doncel de una casa de citas.

—¿Sabe que he oído rumores de que lady Crouch planea matar a su esposo para casarse con su nuevo amante?

—Siempre hay rumores escandalosos alrededor de mujeres como lady Crouch —contestó Harry un poco rígido.

—Y también he oído que quiere culpar al hermano mayor de su amante del asesinato, para que así a él lo ahorquen y ella pueda convertirse en una rica y noble condesa —añadió el doncel con mayor brusquedad, mientras su falso acento empezaba a desaparecer.

Con cada palabra que decía, masajeaba con más brusquedad su dolorida espalda.

—¿Y sabe qué es lo más ridículo de todo lo que he oído? —preguntó el doncel, al parecer furioso.

Harry guardó silencio, pensando que el doncel estaba gravemente trastornado.

—Lo más ridículo de todo es cómo el supuesto amante de lord León ha ido a su casa para advertirlo del peligro y se lo ha encontrado en un prostíbulo, borracho y...

Las palabras de Draco murieron en sus labios cuando Harry se dio la vuelta con gran rapidez, silenciándolo con un brusco beso, mientras lo colocaba debajo de su fuerte y ardiente cuerpo, que por primera vez en horas comenzaba a reaccionar ante un doncel.

Draco se retorció furioso y, cuando logró poner un poco de distancia entre los dos, lo golpeó colérico con su puño mientras le gritaba:

—¡Esto por intentar olvidarme con un puto! ¡Y esto por ir diciendo por ahí que me acosté con tu hermano! —le recriminó y terminó golpeándolo con la rodilla en la entrepierna.

Harry gimió dolorido y cayó a un lado de la cama. Desde allí, vio impotente cómo Draco se levantaba del lecho y se dirigía hacia la puerta, pero antes de abrirla, lo miró malicioso y le dijo con burla:

—Y ahora que has recibido lo que te mereces, me voy con tu hermano. Después de todo, él es mi amante, ¿no?

No había tenido tiempo de abandonar la estancia, cuando el furioso León lo alcanzó, se lo echó sobre el hombro y lo lanzó sobre la cama, mientras cerraba a cal y canto.

—¡Tú eres mío, Draco, y de nadie más! ¡Sólo mío! —declaró Harry con furia, empezando a desnudarse.

—¡En absoluto! —lo desafió Draco, airado, mientras se alejaba en la cama.

—Si no eres mío, ¿por qué estás aquí? ¿Por qué has venido a advertirme? ¿Por qué te importo? Podrías haberme hecho llegar el mensaje de otra forma, y ambos lo sabemos, pero has preferido perseguirme hasta un lujoso prostíbulo y disfrazarte de mi sueño más deseado. ¿Por qué?

—Porque soy idiota —contestó Draco, bajando sus defensas al escucharlo.

—No... —dijo Harry, mientras se le acercaba lentamente—, porque eres mío —sentenció, mientras besaba su boca con desesperada pasión.

La furia de Draco se extinguió entre los brazos de su León, se rindió a la verdad de sus palabras y le rodeó el cuello con los brazos, mientras se entregaba a su boca y jugaba con su afanosa lengua. Harry fue retrocediendo lentamente, hasta hacerlo tumbarse en el lecho.

Abandonó sus labios y bajó la cabeza hasta la abertura superior del camisón, perdiéndose en el delicioso sabor de su piel. Con sus hábiles manos rompió rápidamente la prenda que le molestaba en demasía. Sin barreras de por medio se abalanzó con avidez hacia esos tiernos pezones rosa y los adoró, primero con sus labios y luego con su cálida lengua. Cuando le pellizcó uno de los sonrosados y erectos pezones con sus hábiles dedos a la vez que le succionaba el otro, lo hizo gemir de placer, próximo al orgasmo.

Pero entonces se detuvo y, con una lasciva sonrisa, le susurró:

—Esto te hará delirar de placer.

A continuación, le dio la vuelta y lo colocó boca abajo.

Harry besó y lamió la curva de su espalda hasta llegar a su trasero, que mordisqueó con placer. Con una de sus manos le alzó las caderas y pasó a delinear el tierno hoyito que se ocultaba entre sus dos bellas nalgas. Cuando un par de sus dedos se adentraron en el húmedo pasaje y empezaron a hacer movimientos de tijera, Draco ya estaba listo para recibirlo, pero aun así, él retrasó el momento.

Le levantó aún más el trasero hasta hacer que se apoyara en las rodillas y los brazos y Draco obedeció, confuso, mientras sentía cómo su poderoso León seguía torturándolo con las profundas caricias de sus dedos, que lo hacían temblar de pasión.

Harry retiró los dedos y empezó a torturarlo con su habilidosa lengua, empezó lamiendo lentamente cada uno de sus pliegues, presionando los bordes de tan delicioso agujerito y luego profanándolo sin piedad; mientras que con la otra mano bombeaba constantemente el miembro del doncel, al mismo tiempo que su dura erección se restregaba contra los pálidos muslos, haciéndole sentir todo su deseo.

Draco gemía extasiado, mientras buscaba su liberación a través de las caricias de Harry y con desesperación frotaba su trasero contra él, aumentando su fogosidad.

Cuando, entre gemidos, gritó su nombre haciéndole saber que lo necesitaba, Harry no pudo resistir más y, tras un intenso gruñido, agarró con fuerza su trasero y de una sola y poderosa embestida se introdujo en su interior.

Draco gritó sorprendido por el placer del momento y, cuando Harry le acarició su miembro, tembló de placer, pero solo llegó al orgasmo cuando los prodigiosos dedos del moreno estimularon sus enhiestos pezones.

Las oleadas del orgasmo no cesaron hasta que Harry dejó de embestirlo posesivamente. Él salió de Draco sin haber alcanzado su placer, aún erecto y anhelante y, manejando a su antojo el relajado cuerpo de Draco, se lo colocó encima y lo fue deslizando poco a poco por su miembro erecto.

—Y esto me hará enloquecer a mí —musitó entonces, mientras movía lentamente sus caderas de arriba abajo, mostrándole el ritmo que le hacía perder la razón.

Draco le sonrió juguetón, sabiendo que esa vez era él quien tenía el poder. Tentó la golosa boca de Harry con sus rosados botones, inclinándose travieso hacia él, y le murmuró:

—¿Sabes? Nunca antes había montado a un León.

Harry se rio extasiado mientras tocaba con suavidad sus pezoncitos y jugaba con ellos. Draco lo acarició lentamente, enredando entre sus dedos negros mechones de cabello, sin dejar de cabalgarlo, comenzando a sentir de nuevo la reacción de su cuerpo.

Harry volvió a acariciarle su miembro que volvía a endurecerse y se friccionaba deliciosamente contra el vientre del moreno, mientras con la otra mano le agarraba con fuerza la cadera, marcando un ritmo cada vez más rápido.

Esa vez el moreno fue el primero en correrse, entre gruñidos de éxtasis, y Draco no tardó en alcanzarlo, mientras gritaba su nombre y manchaba su vientre y parte de su pecho.

Cuando sus cuerpos cedieron al cansancio, Draco se derrumbó encima de Harry, que lo abrazó estrechamente, más decidido que nunca a no dejarlo marchar.

* * *

RWR

Luna: Espero que te siga gustando :)

Murtilla: Jajaja, es un poco tonto a veces pero también astuto ;)

Alex: Draco es lo máximo :D

.

¿Cómo se atreve Potter a querer olvidar a mi bello Draki-poh con algún putillo de por ahí? ù_ú

Supremacía de Slytherin sobre Gryffindor XD

Cuéntenme qué les pareció ^^


	9. Chapter 9

¡Holas!

Los malos al ataque D:

A leer...

* * *

 **Capítulo 9**

...

—Harry, tengo que irme —dijo Draco, mientras acariciaba el tatuaje del León de su espalda.

—Bien, te acompañaré a la salida y ya me dirás cuándo podremos volver a vernos —contestó él, tensando la espalda a la espera de una respuesta.

—No me has entendido —respondió Draco, mientras le besaba suavemente el tatuaje—. Debo marcharme de Londres.

Harry se volvió bruscamente y se enfrentó al doncel.

—¿Cuándo dejarás de huir? ¿Cuándo me explicarás algo de tu vida?

—Cuando ni mis hermanas ni yo corramos peligro. Gracias a las preguntas que hizo Christopher sobre mí, no tardarán en comenzar a buscarnos.

—¿Tu tío? —preguntó él.

—Sí, mi tío. Un viejo asqueroso que intentó deshacerse de nosotros. Si yo no hubiera huido con mis hermanas esa noche, nos habría vendido a un prostíbulo, un lugar llamado Casa de madame Bell, ¿lo conoces? ¿Conoces su reputación...? —inquirió Draco apretando la mandíbula—. Yo sí. Cuando tuve unos años más, investigué sobre ese lugar. No es tan elegante como esto. Allí, los hombres son sádicos, sin moral, su placer es dolor para otros. ¿Sabes cuántos años tenía yo, Harry? ¡Tenía diez años cuando logré huir de mi tío y sus maquinaciones! ¿Cuánto crees que hubiéramos durado mis hermanas y yo en un lugar como ese? —preguntó, furioso con el pasado.

Harry lo abrazó impotente mientras decía, frustrado:

—¡Tiene que haber algo que podamos hacer! ¿Por qué te persigue? ¿Por qué quiere deshacerse de ustedes?

—Por dinero, claro, todo siempre es por dinero —contestó Draco, hastiado—. Cuando cada uno de nosotros cumplamos veintitrés años, tendremos derecho a una gran parte de la herencia de mi abuela, aún mayor que la de mi tío.

—¿Cuándo cumplirás tú los veintitrés?

—Dentro de seis meses.

—Entonces te esconderé hasta que pase ese tiempo y puedas reclamar tu parte de la herencia —decidió el moreno, apretándolo con fuerza junto a su corazón.

—Harry, no lo comprendes. Aunque yo reclamase mi fortuna, ¿qué pasará con mis hermanas?

—Que su custodia pasará a tu tío... —murmuró pensativo—. ¡Maldición! Tiene que haber algo que podamos hacer...

—Sí, huir, y aunque deteste la idea de escapar tengo que esconderme con ellas para que nunca puedan atraparnos y estemos a salvo —respondió Draco, apartándose de sus fuertes brazos.

Luego comenzó a vestirse con el insulso traje que había conseguido robar.

Mientras tanto, Harry, preocupado, lo observaba desde el lecho, tapado con la sábana.

—Draco, ¿dónde te escondes para que tu tío no te encuentre? —preguntó entonces, temiendo saber la respuesta.

—Donde nunca buscaría un noble ocioso como él —contestó el doncel, sentándose a su lado en la cama.

—¿Qué planes tienes? —inquirió Harry, desolado.

—Con la ayuda de un viejo amigo, huiré en un barco, hacia Alemania quizá. Una vez allí, empezaremos una nueva vida, aunque seguiremos escondiéndonos. Quién sabe hasta dónde puede llegar la influencia de mi tío.

—Te buscaré —aseguró Harry, enfrentándose a sus ojos grises que le decían adiós.

—No puedes, me pondrías en peligro y lo sabes —dijo Draco con tristeza.

Luego lo besó dulcemente en los labios y Harry lo aferró con desesperación entre sus brazos, mientras respondía intensamente a su beso, queriendo grabarse su sabor, su dulzura, su imagen, para no olvidarlos jamás.

Antes de que Draco dejara a Harry en aquella solitaria habitación, bromeó con él como si nada hubiera ocurrido:

—¿Sabes, lord León?, para que la madame me dejara entrar, le he prometido que le pagarías el doble de lo habitual por los servicios prestados, espero haberte dado lo que estabas buscando.

—Tú eres lo único que necesitaba —declaró Harry solemnemente—. Draco, si necesitas ayuda, acude a mí. Por favor —añadió, antes de que el doncel se alejara, dejándolo allí.

Aunque Harry sabía que no debía hacerlo, se vistió con rapidez e intentó seguirlo, pero como siempre, su ladrón lo tenía todo previsto. La puerta estaba bloqueada y la ventana demasiado lejos del suelo. Cuando logró salir de la habitación, después de proferir una variada serie de gritos e insultos, no quedaba rastro alguno de que Draco hubiera estado allí.

...

Entre las sucias calles de un barrio alejado, Draco, tras cambiarse el traje por la indumentaria de un sucio ladronzuelo, se había manchado la cara y las manos con hollín para que nadie le prestara mucha atención. Mantenía la vista baja para que nadie se diera cuenta del color de sus ojos o de su mirada, que lo delataba como doncel.

Sus pasos a lo largo de las mugrientas calles eran sigilosos y rápidos, como los de un pillo cualquiera del lugar. Vigiló los alrededores con la precaución de un animal acorralado, buscó alguna señal de los hombres del Basilisco y, tras no ver rastro de ellos, corrió hacia su escondite amparado en la noche.

Cuando llegó, se deslizó silenciosamente por el pasadizo secreto y entró en el que hasta entonces había sido su hogar.

Le extrañó no ver la chimenea encendida y solamente la débil luz de una vela. Pensó que las perezosas de sus hermanas aún estarían durmiendo, así que encendió un candelabro que había en la ajada mesa, junto a la solitaria vela, y las reprendió:

—¡Venga, holgazanas, levántense! —gritó jovialmente, mientras descorría las cortinas que separaban el salón del dormitorio.

El miedo lo dejó paralizado, mientras veía cómo el enorme cuerpo de Greyback se levantaba del lecho vacío de sus hermanas y tres de sus secuaces lo rodeaban sacando sus cuchillos. Daphne y Luna no estaban allí, así que eso solo podía significar que él era el único que faltaba y que por fin el bastardo de su tío les había encontrado.

—¡Cómo cambia tu voz cuando no estás en las calles, Dray! —comentó Greyback amenazador, haciéndole saber que se había delatado.

Draco intentó sacar su propio cuchillo, pero el hombre fue más rápido, le apretó con fuerza la muñeca hasta casi rompérsela y, cuando el arma estuvo en el suelo, la pateó, enviándola contra la pared.

Sus furiosos ojos se clavaron en él y lo acorraló con su cuerpo contra la mesa. Le arrancó la gorra con brusquedad, dejando su disfraz al descubierto cuando sus sedosos cabellos platinados surgieron.

—¡Vaya, vaya! ¿Qué tenemos aquí? Pero si resulta que nuestro pilluelo Dray se ha convertido en nuestro doncel Dray. ¿Dónde están tus hermanas? —gritó enfadado, mientras le tiraba con furia del pelo, a la vez que le levantaba el rostro hacia él para observarlo más detenidamente.

Draco suspiró aliviado al saber que sus hermanas no estaban en poder de aquellos malnacidos y su única respuesta fue escupirle en la cara.

Greyback lo abofeteó con fuerza con la mano que tenía libre y admiró lascivo su cuerpo.

—Eres un doncel muy hermoso, aunque algo fiero. ¿Qué otras sorpresas escondes, precioso? —preguntó insinuante, mientras una de sus asquerosas manos le recorría el cuerpo.

Draco intentó apartarse, pero el matón lo retenía junto a él sujetándolo del pelo. Entonces le acarició lentamente las piernas a través de la fina tela del pantalón, le atrapó el trasero con brusquedad y lo subió a la mesa.

Draco intentó patearle la entrepierna, pero todo fue inútil: sus movimientos desesperados por zafarse solamente servían para que las carcajadas de Greyback y sus hombres fueran a más. El gigante se colocó entre sus piernas y lo acercó a su erecto miembro. Draco se debatió golpeando y arañando desquiciado el rostro y el pecho de Greyback, ignorando el intenso dolor que experimentaba cada vez que el matón le tiraba del pelo, ante la perspectiva de ser violado por aquel animal.

Él no lo soltó y Draco se encontró nuevamente indefenso cuando el hombre gritó a dos de sus secuaces que lo sujetaran. Estos le cogieron las muñecas fuertemente y lo obligaron a tumbarse en la mesa.

Draco miró a Greyback con un profundo odio y le preguntó fríamente:

—¿Me quiere vivo o muerto?

—Vaya, cielo, no te andas con rodeos. Pareces saber muy bien por qué estamos aquí —afirmó él, a la vez que le arrancaba el colgante del cuello y se lo arrojaba a uno de sus hombres.

—Está claro que mi tío ha pagado al Basilisco para que me encuentren, la pregunta es, ¿cómo me quiere?

—Vivo... Por ahora, ya que quiere recuperar unos papeles —contestó Greyback, mientras le rasgaba con avidez la camisa.

—Pero en ningún momento especificó las condiciones en que debíamos entregarte —aclaró uno de los hombres que lo sujetaba, a la vez que se relamía al saber que podría probar tan apetitoso manjar.

—Sabes que valdría mucho más vivo que muerto, que soy el mejor ladrón del lugar. ¡Déjame ir y te daré todo el dinero que tengo!

Greyback se burló de sus súplicas, al tiempo que con un cuchillo le cortaba el ligero camisón que llevaba debajo. Se le quedó mirando complacido.

—¡Por lo menos, ya que vas a violarme, sé un hombre y hazlo sin ayuda! ¿O es que soy demasiado doncel para que puedas manejarme? —gritó Draco furioso, clavando en él su intensa mirada.

El matón lo miró a su vez con furia animal por ridiculizarlo ante sus hombres; había herido el amor propio de un desalmado y Draco sabía desde pequeño cómo reaccionaban los de su calaña en esas situaciones.

—¡Suéltenlo! ¡Me basto y me sobro para hacerte mío! —gritó un ofendido Greyback.

Cuando sus secuaces lo soltaron, Draco se incorporó lentamente, sin importarle su desnudez, e increpó nuevamente a su adversario.

—¡Muy macho! ¡Con ellos vigilando con sus afilados cuchillos para que, si me muevo, puedan rebanarme el cuello! ¡Qué valiente! —se burló, retándolo a quedarse solo con él.

—¡Márchense! —ordenó Greyback, furioso, sin dirigir una sola mirada a sus compinches.

—¡No nos iremos, Greyback! ¡Luego nos tocará a nosotros! —gritó uno de ellos.

—¿Creen acaso que se me va a escapar? —preguntó su furibundo jefe, fulminando con la mirada al incauto que había dicho eso.

—No, Greyback —dijo uno de ellos, bromeando—, pero nos gustaría que nos dejases algo para nosotros. Y no queremos tener que esperar demasiado.

—No se preocupen, no lo magullaré demasiado. Solo lo necesario —contestó el matón entre carcajadas.

—Está bien, te esperaremos detrás de estas cortinas. Así podremos escuchar, aunque no veamos —dijo uno de los hombres.

—¡Dale a ese puto una lección! —lo animó otro, antes de desaparecer tras las cortinas que separaban la habitación.

Greyback se encaró al doncel y, sin perder más tiempo, lo tumbó nuevamente en la mesa. Draco lo sorprendió agarrándolo con fuerza del pelo y besándolo apasionadamente mientras lo atraía hacia sí. Ansioso, Greyback comenzó a desabrocharse los pantalones y olvidó por completo dónde tenía Draco las manos, hasta que sintió cómo lo golpeaban en la sien y cayó sobre el duro suelo.

Draco no perdió ni un instante, sacó con rapidez los papeles que necesitaba de su escondite en una de las patas de la mesa y arrojó despreocupadamente el candelabro encendido hacia las cortinas tras las que se encontraban los hombres de Greyback.

Acto seguido, cogió algo de ropa del suelo y corrió velozmente a través del pasadizo, que empezaba a llenarse de humo. No volvió la vista atrás, pues eso solamente significaría perder tiempo.

Pese a los gritos, insultos, maldiciones, algún que otro cuchillo y el disparo de una arma, Draco siguió corriendo.

Cuando estuvo fuera de allí, bloqueó el pasadizo desde fuera para que aquellas ratas se asfixiaran. Y, por primera vez en su vida, desoyó los consejos del viejo Aberforth y en vez de caminar siguió corriendo, porque en aquel momento solo quería encontrar un lugar donde sentirse a salvo y seguro de las garras de su tío.

...

Christopher oyó un estruendoso ruido y, entre las sombras, pudo vislumbrar cómo algún maleante entraba tambaleándose por la ventana. ¡Quién sería el idiota que se atrevía a robar estando borracho!, se preguntó mientras encendía la lámpara cercana a su cama.

La habitación quedó en silencio y el menor de los Potter la inspeccionó rápidamente en busca del inesperado visitante que había interrumpido su plácido sueño.

Lo halló en el suelo, desmayado a los pies de su cama. Christopher se levantó furioso del lecho y se puso unos pantalones para cubrir su desnudez, ya que, igual que su hermano mayor, las prendas para dormir le parecían absurdas para un hombre.

Movió al ladronzuelo con el pie desnudo mientras le gritaba irritado:

—¡Eh, tú! ¡Lárgate de aquí antes de que llame a la policía o a alguien peor, como por ejemplo mi hermano!

El pillo abrió los ojos desorientado y levantó la vista, sonriente.

—Tú debes de ser su hermano pequeño. Te pareces a él, pero él es más guapo y ruge mejor —dijo.

En el mismo momento en que oyó aquella sensual voz de doncel, Christopher dedujo que aquel no podía ser otro que el ladrón de su hermano, ya que nadie más podría decir que lord León era más guapo que él.

Cuando se le acercó más, distinguió a un hermoso rubio, oculto bajo unos raídos y sucios ropajes que hacían lo imposible por ocultar la atractiva forma de su cuerpo.

Al ver que el doncel no hacía ningún esfuerzo por levantarse del suelo y creyendo que estaba bebido, Christopher hizo lo más sensato que se podía hacer con un borracho, que fue sentarse a su lado para sonsacarle algo de información, antes de avisar a Harry.

—A ver si lo adivino, te has cansado de mi hermano y ahora vienes a robarme a mí —sugirió burlón.

—No, tú eres demasiado fácil. Simplemente me encontraba demasiado débil como para pasar de tu balcón y entrar en el de Harry, que está al otro lado —respondió Draco, sonriendo con burla.

—Para la próxima vez te aconsejo que no bebas. Trepar borracho no es una buena idea. Lo sé por propia experiencia: no te imaginas lo lejos que me parecen los balcones de mis amantes cuando he bebido de más.

—Yo podría trepar hasta el balcón de Harry con los ojos cerrados, pero de todas formas no bebo.

—Entonces, ¿me puedes explicar por qué demonios estás tumbado en mi alfombra en vez de estar en la cama de mi hermano?

—Porque creo que tengo una herida de bala en alguna zona de la espalda y alguna que otra herida de cuchillo en el brazo; sí, cuando me estoy desangrando, reconozco que no escalo muy bien —respondió mordaz el rubio.

—¿Me quieres hacer creer que te estás desangrando sobre mi alfombra? —inquirió Christopher, consternado, y, creyendo que estaba bromeando, intentó incorporarlo.

En cuanto lo levantó un poco, vio su camisa llena de sangre y sintió cómo esta le manchaba una mano al apretar sin darse cuenta la herida que tenía en un brazo.

Lo cogió en sus jóvenes y nerviosos brazos y llamó a gritos a su hermano mientras lo tumbaba en su cama.

Harry entró en la habitación arrasándolo todo a su paso.

—¿Qué demonios quieres? —preguntó furioso.

—Alguien me ha hecho una visita por error —contestó Christopher, señalando a Draco, que comenzaba a perder la conciencia.

—¿Qué te ocurre, Draco? —preguntó entonces, preocupado.

—Harry... —susurró el doncel débilmente, mientras acariciaba el rostro de Harry, que se contrajo de furia cuando comenzó a percatarse de lo que le pasaba.

—¡Creo que está gravemente herido, hermano! ¡Dice que tiene una bala en la espalda y alguna cuchillada en el brazo! —señaló Christopher.

Harry se volvió hacia él y le espetó con violencia:

—¿Se puede saber por qué no me has llamado antes? ¿Y qué demonios hacías interrogándolo mientras se desangraba?

—¿No sería mejor que dejáramos las discusiones para más tarde y ahora lo atendiésemos?

Harry no contestó la irónica pregunta. Simplemente, la ignoró mientras llevaba a Draco a su habitación. Una vez allí, lo puso boca abajo y presionó con una de sus camisas la herida que tenía en la espalda para que dejara de sangrar. Christopher se dedicó a encender todas las lámparas de la estancia y a descorrer las cortinas, para que ambos tuvieran la máxima claridad posible para calibrar la situación.

—¡Filch! —llamó Harry, sin molestarse en tocar la campanilla que reclamaba al servicio.

Un soñoliento pero impecable Filch irrumpió en la recámara a la espera de las intempestivas órdenes de su señor.

Harry no apartó los ojos del maltrecho cuerpo de Draco mientras daba instrucciones a su sorprendido ayuda de cámara.

—¡Que Alfred, el chico de los establos, ese que es tan rápido, vaya a buscar un médico y lo traiga aquí corriendo! ¡Si es preciso, que coja mi caballo!

—Sí, milord, ¿algo más?

—Sí, Filch, que procure que no sea un matasanos de tres al cuarto.

El hombre salió velozmente a cumplir su encargo y Harry siguió presionando con fuerza la herida que comenzaba a dejar de sangrar. Mientras, Draco perdía y recuperaba la conciencia y relataba delirante lo que había sucedido.

—Mis hermanas, Harry... Tienes que encontrarlas... Han huido y... por poco no puedo...

—No te preocupes, las encontraré —prometió él.

—No sé dónde se esconden. Los nobles... nunca miran... en los barrios bajos —continuó entrecortadamente—. Se supone que nunca se ensucian las manos, pero esta vez a mi tío no le ha importado...

—Tranquilo, yo te protegeré de él.

—Harry, he perdido mi pasado, ya no tengo pasado —intentó explicar Draco entre temblores—. Pero tengo un futuro, ellos no pudieron encontrar mi futuro —añadió alegre, mientras le tendía unos ajados papeles que se había escondido entre la ropa.

—Ayúdame, Harry. Si a mí me pasa algo, protégelas. Y ten cuidado con el Basilisco —le pidió, antes de caer nuevamente desvanecido.

—No te preocupes, mi vida, no permitiré que nadie más te haga daño —juró Harry, solemne, mientras acariciaba con dulzura el maltrecho cuerpo de su amado.

El médico no tardó en llegar, se fijó en la delicada constitución de su paciente y, tras atender con rapidez las heridas más graves, dirigió una mirada furiosa a los dos nobles que no paraban de molestarlo en su quehacer.

—Señores, este doncel ha sido tremendamente maltratado. Lo han golpeado, acuchillado y disparado. Espero que no me esté tomando la molestia de curarlo para que ustedes vuelvan a dejarlo así.

Harry lo miró molesto y ofendido por sus acusaciones y gritó airado.

—¡Yo nunca le haría daño a un doncel! Lo único que quiero es protegerlo, lo quiera él o no.

—Si me permite la pregunta, milord, ¿cómo va a hacer eso? Si esto que veo aquí es un ejemplo de su protección, permítame decirle que es extremadamente deficiente —repuso el médico sin amilanarse ante su furia.

Harry lo miró pensativo y, tras un momento de silencio, preguntó:

—¿Cuánto dice que durarán los efectos de esa droga que le ha dado para que no sienta dolor?

—Durante una media hora dormirá profundamente, luego se debatirá entre la conciencia y la inconsciencia. Hasta pasadas dos horas, el efecto no desaparecerá por completo.

Harry dedicó al médico una de sus temibles sonrisas y luego comenzó a dar órdenes y no paró hasta que todo empezó a estar según sus deseos.

* * *

RWR

Uchiha Berenice: Esa es su intención ;)

Alex: te aseguro que lo amarás más en el siguiente capítulo :D

Murtilla: Ya verás qué fue de las chicas en el siguiente capítulo ;)

.

Ay, bien tontito ese Christopher, Draco desangrándose y él interrogándolo.

Aunque en realidad ambos Potter son unos tontos, lol.

Cuéntenme qué les pareció ^^


	10. Chapter 10

¡Holas!

A que no se esperan lo que viene a continuación, juju ;D

Riámonos un poco con estos tontuelos XD

Estoy segura que este capítulo lo amarán :D :D :D

A leer...

* * *

 **Capítulo 10**

...

Nadie replicó en ningún momento ante las órdenes de su señor, aunque fueran las más absurdas que habían recibido en su vida y algún que otro criado comenzó a pensar que, finalmente, lord León había perdido el juicio.

—¡Alfred! —gritó él sin apartarse en ningún momento del lecho donde descansaba Draco—. Llévale este mensaje al capitán Moody —dijo, mientras le tendía una nota al joven mozo de cuadra.

—Sí, milord —contestó Alfred, pero antes de partir, dudó y preguntó para asegurarse—. ¿El capitán Moody es el agente que está a su servicio en alta mar?

—No, es el desaliñado pirata que, aun estando a mi servicio, siempre discute conmigo —le aclaró Harry al reticente mensajero.

—¿El del ojo que gira solo? —indagó el muchacho, temeroso, mientras tragaba saliva ostensiblemente.

—Sí —confirmó él—, el mismo. Lo encontrarás en Cabeza de Puerco, una mugrienta taberna del puerto. No te quedes a esperar respuesta, simplemente entrégale esto y márchate.

—¡Christopher! —lo llamó Harry, cuando vio que su hermano iba a salir de la habitación.

—¿Sí? —preguntó el joven, resignado.

—¡Ve a buscar a mi abogado y tráelo a rastras si hace falta!

—Pero, Harry, las oficinas no estarán aún abiertas y debe de estar durmiendo.

—¡Me da igual! ¡Sobórnalo, agasájalo, amenázalo o tráemelo atado como si de un regalo se tratase! Me es indiferente cómo lo consigas, pero quiero verlo en mi despacho lo antes posible. ¡Ah!, y tráeme también a un sacerdote.

—¡Un sacerdote! ¿Para qué demonios quieres uno, Harry?

—¿No lo deduces, hermanito? Finalmente voy a convertir a mi Draco en un doncel honrado.

—¿Estás loco? —exclamó Christopher escandalizado, señalando el plácido cuerpo de su, muy probablemente, futuro cuñado, que descansaba inconsciente—. ¿Piensas casarte con él en estas circunstancias?

—Si está drogado no podrá poner pegas a un enlace —aclaró su hermano, sonriente—. Y, lo más importante: siendo un Potter, conde consorte de Gryffindor, nadie osará tocarle un pelo.

—¿No te parece una solución algo drástica para librarlo del peligro?

—¿Quién te ha dicho que me casaré solo por eso?

—Ah, bueno, entonces... ¡debo felicitarte y partir a gran velocidad, antes de que el novio doncel recupere la conciencia del todo! —replicó Christopher, feliz, antes de partir.

Por lo menos ya sabía que su hermano no estaba loco; solamente había perdido la cabeza por un doncel.

...

La boda fue de lo más extraña. Después de que Harry pasara largo rato en su estudio, discutiendo con su adormilado abogado sobre unos mugrientos papeles, el sacerdote se negó en redondo a casar a tan adorable pareja, ya que el rubio daba muestras de estar claramente drogado, a pesar del bello y sencillo traje blanco que llevaba.

Draco solo podía mantenerse en pie apoyándose en Harry y en Christopher.

El padrino de la boda era, por supuesto, Christopher y los testigos un solemne mayordomo y un pirata medio borracho que no dejaba de amenazar al sacerdote con rebanarle el pescuezo si no acababa pronto, ya que tenía mejores cosas que hacer que asistir a una boda.

—¡Señor! ¡No puedo casarlo si su novio no da su consentimiento! Y, al parecer, no está en condiciones de decir nada.

—¡Tiene todo lo que hace falta, así que cásenos de una maldita vez! Ya me encargaré yo a su debido tiempo de que mi Draco diga el «sí, quiero».

—Aunque el certificado especial que me ha dado pueda aligerar los trámites, la boda no será válida si el doncel no admite que desea este enlace —le advirtió el cura, poco antes de empezar la ceremonia.

...

Draco estuvo a punto de caerse varias veces sobre el hombre vestido de negro que no hacía más que sermonear a todo el mundo. Oyó cómo su 'dulce' León declaraba que lo amaba y sonrió feliz mientras lo abrazaba y le decía lo mucho que le agradaba acariciar el tatuaje de su espléndida espalda. Oyó algunas sonoras carcajadas que parecían provenir de un temible pirata y fue entonces cuando supo que todo era un sueño, si no, ¿qué podía estar haciendo él frente a lo que parecía un sacerdote, vestido de blanco y en compañía de un pirata?

Harry le cogió delicadamente el rostro entre sus fuertes manos y le preguntó con dulzura:

—¿Me quieres?

—¡Pues claro que te quiero, Harry! —contestó y se hizo el silencio.

El hombre de negro le increpó algo molesto.

—Jovencito, debe decir «sí quiero».

—¿Qué es lo que quiero? ¿Es que me van a regalar algo? —preguntó confuso, mientras volvía a oír las sonoras carcajadas del pirata.

—Draco, debes decirle a este hombre lo que quieres —le pidió Harry cariñoso.

Draco, confuso y drogado, pensó que el hombre de negro era como un genio que concedía deseos o algo parecido, así que, con una gran sonrisa en los labios, contestó:

—¡Quiero volver a atar a Harry a la cama!

El hombre se escandalizó, Christopher se quedó mudo de asombro y el pirata llenó el silencio de la habitación con su escandalosa risa, sin poder reprimir las lágrimas.

—No, Draco, debes decirle a este hombre de aquí «sí quiero», para que nos deje estar juntos para siempre —le explicó Harry pacientemente.

—¡Es verdad! ¡Ese es un deseo mejor, así podré jugar contigo todas las noches! —pensó Draco en voz alta, tras lo que dijo un rotundo—: ¡Sí, quiero!

El hombre de negro pareció quedarse satisfecho, porque asintió y, tras dibujar un extraño símbolo en el aire sobre sus cabezas, dijo unas confusas palabras acerca de un marido y un doncel.

El sueño pareció llegar a la parte interesante cuando Harry lo besó y detrás de ellos se oyeron felicitaciones. «¿Por qué?», pensó Draco, confuso. ¿Sería por lo bien que besaba Harry? Pero no debían alabarlo tanto o si no se volvería tan presumido como su hermano.

Y así se lo dijo cuando sus labios se separaron de los suyos. Harry le sonrió contento y lo cogió en brazos. Cuando comenzó a caminar, Draco le preguntó curioso.

—¿Adónde me llevas?

A lo que Harry contestó alegremente:

—A la cama.

—Ya era hora de que este sueño se pusiera interesante —pensó Draco, sin saber si lo había dicho en voz alta.

Lo último que oyó antes de dormirse en los fuertes brazos de su León, fueron las carcajadas de un viejo pirata.

...

Lord Crouch era un viejo noble, que vigilaba todas sus posesiones con infinita avaricia, incluida su joven y bella esposa. Cuando se casó con ella, ya sabía que no podría evitar que tuviera amantes de su edad, pero nunca pensó que sería tan indiscreta.

El hombre se hallaba esa mañana en su despacho, disfrutando de su vino mientras se quejaba de sus desgracias con uno de sus amigos, cuando fueron interrumpidos con brusquedad por la repentina aparición de uno de los amantes de su mujer, un joven insolente que osó sentarse descaradamente en uno de los sillones de su estudio sin haber sido invitado.

—Tengo algo que contarle y no me iré de aquí sin haberlo hecho, así que será mejor que les diga a sus lacayos que me dejen en paz si no quiere ver reducido el número de sus sirvientes —le advirtió el joven Christopher despreocupadamente, sin dejar de mostrarse amenazador.

Lord Crouch despidió a sus sirvientes con un simple gesto de su cabeza. Y su visita no esperó a recibir permiso para exponer lo que había ido a decirle.

—Como sabrá, soy el amante de turno de su mujer. No he venido a insultarlo ni a agraviarlo, sino tan solo a avisarle: me ha llegado de una fuente muy fiable que su esposa planea matarlo. Lo más probable es que haya utilizado algún veneno apenas detectable y sé que usted hace tiempo que está enfermo.

Lord Crouch no lo interrumpió, pero se llevó las viejas y ajadas manos al estómago, que desde hacía algún tiempo le daba problemas.

—No me importa en absoluto que usted viva o muera, pero resulta que su despiadada mujercita desea cazarme a mí en los lazos del matrimonio cuando usted fallezca, algo que no me gusta en absoluto. Pero me desagrada aún más que ella planee culpar a mi querido hermano de su muerte.

—¿Y qué le hace pensar que voy a creer una sola de sus palabras? —replicó despectivamente el viejo lord.

—Me importa poco si me cree o no. Solo vengo a advertirle de que si usted no adopta alguna medida para controlar a su esposa, el asunto quedará en manos de mi hermano. Y si yo le parezco un joven desagradable e insolente, piense por un momento cómo podría solucionar este asunto lord León.

—Puede que usted haya planeado mi muerte junto con mi mujer y ahora venga a contármelo para que las culpas no recaigan en su persona —señaló el hombre, abrumado por sus palabras.

Christopher se rio despreocupadamente y clavó sus fríos ojos azules, igual de amenazadores que los de su terrible hermano, en el anciano que lo desafiaba.

—Señor, si yo hubiera planeado su muerte, ya haría tiempo que estaría bajo tierra.

—Joven, ¡no amenace a mi amigo! —gritó exaltado el hasta entonces silencioso compañero de lord Crouch.

—Ah, lord Black, me alegro de verle, pues debo felicitarlo —dijo Christopher, clavando su intimidante mirada en lord Black.

—¿Por qué motivo, señor? —contestó el hombre, despectivo.

—Porque finalmente uno de sus queridos sobrinos desaparecidos ha sido hallado, ahora se hace llamar sir Potter —explicó Christopher, deleitándose con la noticia.

—¿Cómo? ¿Usted se ha casado con mi sobrino? —preguntó lord Black, alterado.

—No, señor, mi hermano. Ese que es tan temido y al que todos llaman lord León se ha casado con su sobrino Draco —explicó Christopher, sutilmente amenazador, antes de abandonar el estudio.

Mientras en el estudio de lord Crouch los dos hombres intentaban recuperarse, Christopher veía divertido cómo su pérfida amante corría alegremente hacia él para recibirlo con un apasionado beso y un apasionado abrazo.

Él se desprendió con lentitud de sus brazos, alejándola como si de una pieza podrida de fruta se tratara. La miró con asco y deprecio mientras le advertía con frialdad:

—No vuelvas a acercarte a mí jamás, Cho. Como me entere de que has planeado hacer algo contra mi familia, yo mismo me encargaré de deshacerme de ti para siempre.

—Christopher, ¿cómo...?

—¿... Me he enterado? —finalizó él la frase en su lugar—. ¿Es que acaso no conoces la fama de mi hermano? ¡Alégrate de que sea yo el que venga a dar por finalizado el asunto y no él!

—Pero Christopher..., yo...

—Adiós, Cho, cuídate mucho y procura mantenerte lejos de mi persona o no respondo de lo que te pueda pasar.

Dicho eso, puso fin a uno de sus problemas, gracias a Dios sin la intervención de su hermano, quien debía de estar tremendamente ocupado intentando convencer a su esposo de que ahora era un respetable doncel casado.

...

Draco se despertó confuso y desorientado en la vacía cama de Harry. Se notó el cuerpo dolorido y recordó todo lo ocurrido antes de caer inconsciente sobre la alfombra de Christopher. Comprobó sus heridas, se subió las mangas del pulcro y blanco camisón que llevaba y vio que algunos de los cortes habían necesitado algún punto de sutura. También se vio el vendaje del hombro. Así que tenía razón, le habían disparado.

Intentó incorporarse en la cama para ir en busca de Harry, pero tras varios intentos fallidos se derrumbó extenuado sobre los blandos almohadones, rindiéndose a la evidencia: aún estaba demasiado débil como para intentar marcharse.

Alguien llamó a la puerta con delicadeza y, al cabo de unos segundos, Filch entró con una bandeja llena de los manjares más suculentos y asombrosos. Lo ayudó a incorporarse y, tras ponerle una servilleta en el regazo, le colocó la apetitosa bandeja encima.

—¿Necesita ayuda? —preguntó luego, deseoso de servirle.

—No, gracias, Filch. Es usted muy amable. ¿Podría decirme dónde está Harry? —preguntó, confuso ante el trato recibido.

—El señor hace horas que está reunido con su abogado y creo que ahora está discutiendo en su despacho con uno de los capitanes a su servicio.

—Gracias, Filch —dijo el doncel, mientras le tendía un plato de comida, ya vacío.

—¿Desea algo más, sir Potter? —inquirió el hombre, a la espera de una nueva orden de su nuevo señor, que dio un respingo al oírlo.

—Filch, ¿cómo me ha llamado? —preguntó desconcertado.

—Sir Potter —repitió—. ¿No recuerda que ayer se casó usted con lord Potter? Con un permiso especial. Yo fui uno de sus testigos.

Draco miró escandalizado y horrorizado al que ahora era su sirviente, pero no tardó mucho en mostrarse furioso al recordar los detalles de su confusa boda. Y entonces gritó:

—¡Harry!

No hizo falta que ningún criado llamara a su señor, pues el grito de su consorte se oyó por toda la casa. Así fue como todos los sirvientes supieron que el hermoso y 'delicado' sir Potter sabía gruñir lo suficientemente alto como para enfrentarse al León.

Harry subió velozmente la escalera al encuentro de su amado esposo, mientras, desde el piso de abajo, le llegaban las burlas de su viejo amigo Moody.

—¡Harry, qué pronto has aprendido tu papel de casado! ¡Tu doncel grita y tú obedeces! ¡Ja, ja, ja!

Cuando Harry llegó a la habitación, se encontró a un furioso Draco intentando ir a su encuentro. Sin dilación, lo cogió en brazos y lo volvió a tumbar en la cama.

—¡Me drogaste! —le gritó Draco, frenético.

—Pero no fue para aprovecharme de ti —señaló Harry, sin arrepentirse de ninguno de sus actos.

—¡No, fue para casarte conmigo! —gritó el rubio, iracundo.

—Tú dijiste que sí... —le recordó Harry.

—¡Estaba drogado, malnacido! Igual podría haberte dicho que veía un cerdo volando —replicó frustrado.

—Mi amor, si tú me lo hubieras dicho, yo te habría creído —bromeó el moreno, mientras cogía la delicada mano de Draco, que ahora llevaba una preciosa alianza en el dedo anular.

—¡Eres un ser despreciable! ¡Eres un rastrero! ¡Eres...!

—¿Te das cuenta de que ahora tu custodia no recaerá en manos de tu despreciable tío?

—¿Y mis hermanas? —preguntó entonces, repentinamente preocupado.

—No te preocupes por ellas, ya he mandado a alguien en su busca. Y tengo planeado librarlas también de tu tío.

—¿Y cómo se supone que obrarás ese milagro, Harry? —preguntó curioso y ya por fin apaciguado.

—Con esto —dijo él, mientras le mostraba un viejo sobre con la letra de la difunta lady Druella Black, condesa de Duston.

—Eso es una antigua carta de mi abuela, un papel sin importancia —contestó Draco, confuso.

—Mi vida, ¿sabes acaso lo que pone en esta carta?

—No, está escrita en francés y, aunque hablo ese idioma, apenas había aprendido a leerlo cuando tuve que huir.

—Pues gracias a mi querido padre, yo tuve que aprender unos cinco idiomas y entre ellos el francés. Y te puedo asegurar sin duda alguna que con esta carta nos desharemos para siempre de tu querido tío.

—¿Qué dice? ¿Cómo lo harás? —preguntó Draco entusiasmado al tiempo que se lanzaba hacia su reciente marido, intentando arrebatarle la carta que supuestamente pondría fin a todas sus desdichas.

—¡Ah, no, mi querido esposo! —contestó Harry, alejando el sobre de su curioso rubio—. Tendrás que descansar y prometerme que lo dejarás todo en mis manos.

—¿Y si te convenzo para que me expliques tus malvados planes, lord León? —insinuó Draco, tentador, mientras se reclinaba en la grandiosa cama y atraía hacia él el ardoroso cuerpo de su irascible León, que no protestó, tan solo rugió muy bajito.

* * *

RWR

Tmarmalfoy: tururu, ya verás en el próximo cap si acertaste o no XD. Harry ya tiene planes gracias a esos documentos ;)

Murtilla: me alegra que te hayan gustado las otras y que también estés disfrutando de esta :D

.

¿Esperaban que Harry lo atrapara de ese modo?

¡Draco pensando que era un sueño! XDDD

Cuéntenme qué les pareció ^^


	11. Chapter 11

¡Holas!

Hoy veremos a Harry defender a su amado :D

A leer...

* * *

 **Capítulo 11**

...

En una de las tabernas del puerto de Londres, uno de esos lugares donde un hombre nunca entraba por error si no quería ser apuñalado, esperaba tranquilamente sentado junto a la barra un noble que, a pesar de destacar entre la multitud, no era molestado por los bandidos del lugar. Más bien al contrario, parecía ser bien recibido por muchos de los pillos que allí había.

Cabeza de Puerco era regentado por un antiguo navegante, un hombre que no se amilanaba ante nadie, era un moreno con una apariencia amenazadora, de musculatura desarrollada y varios tatuajes. Gregory Goyle, pues ese era su nombre, era honrado a su manera. De unos dos metros de altura, una altura que si no conseguía apabullar a un hipotético rival, lo harían sus bruscas facciones.

—¿Cómo te va la vida, viejo amigo? ¡Hacía muchos años que no te veía por aquí! —gritó vehementemente Gregory, mientras le servía hábilmente a su antiguo capitán.

—Las obligaciones de ser un noble honorable me tenían demasiado ocupado —bromeó irónico lord León.

—¿Y bien? ¿Qué te trae por mi taberna? ¿Has venido a celebrar algo con los viejos amigos? —preguntó el hombre, curioso.

—Pues sí, ¡ayer mismo me casé con un doncel y por ello invito a una ronda! —anunció Harry, levantando la voz, mientras convidaba a todos los presentes.

Un enorme griterío de agradecimiento se elevó de inmediato, casi ahogando las palabras del tabernero.

—¿Se puede saber qué haces esta noche aquí, en una mugrienta taberna, y por qué motivo no estás en la cama con tu nuevo esposito? —trataba de hacerse oír Gregory en medio del ruido.

—Si estoy esta noche aquí es precisamente por su causa. Tenía que encontrarme con alguien y, después de pensarlo un poco, he decidido que este es sin duda el mejor lugar para hacerlo —respondió Harry pacientemente, mientras disfrutaba de su cerveza.

—¡No me digas que ya te has cansado de tu doncel y que vas a tener en mi local una cita clandestina!

—¡No, por Dios! Draco me dejó muy claro que si se me ocurría ponerle los cuernos, me cortaría las pelotas.

—¡Demonios! ¡Quiero conocer al doncel que ha tenido la audacia de amenazar tus pelotas!—contestó Gregory alegremente, entre escandalosas carcajadas.

—No solo eso, Gregory, sino que también me robó la bolsa en varias ocasiones.

—Ya sabía yo que mi capitán no podía casarse con uno de esos insulsos y frágiles donceles de la nobleza.

—Pero si él tiene título y todo.

—¿Y además de ser noble, insulta y roba? —preguntó el tabernero, atónito.

—Y sabe manejar los cuchillos, las armas de fuego y un poco la espada...

—¡Demonios! ¿De dónde lo has sacado, capitán?

—De un baile de disfraces.

—¡Dime cuándo se celebra el próximo! —exclamó el hombre entre risas—. ¡Yo quiero uno como ese!

—¡De eso nada! —respondió Harry, burlón—. Además, ya me he encargado yo de cambiarle el título.

—¿Y cómo lo llamas ahora?

—¡Mío! —bromeó el moreno con su feroz amigo, entre tragos de cerveza—. ¿Conoces al Basilisco? —preguntó Harry entonces, abandonando las bromas.

—Sí, un tipo despreciable. No me digas que ese es el personaje con el que has quedado en mi taberna.

—Sí, amigo mío. Él le robó algo a mi doncel y tiene un encargo que estoy dispuesto a cancelar —le explicó Harry rabioso a su antiguo compinche.

—¡Hum! Seguramente pensará que haberlo citado aquí significa una ventaja para él. ¿O te has molestado en decirle que conoces a todos los maleantes de Londres y a algunos de fuera? —preguntó Gregory, enarcando una ceja con interés.

—No, él creerá que soy un noble más con mala reputación y que temblaré ante la presencia de sus hombres. Me conviene que lo crea durante unos instantes —reveló, exponiendo su plan.

—Así que has venido aquí para que te ayudemos con un hueso duro de roer, ¿eh? —dedujo Gregory, fascinado por la posible acción.

—Sí. Interpretaré el papel de noble durante unos instantes. Luego sabrá por qué me llaman lord León.

—¿Todavía creen los nobles que te llaman así por tu mal genio?

—Sí, menos mi esposo, que adora mi tatuaje.

—¡Ya te dije que los tatuajes atraían a los donceles! Hice bien en aconsejarte que te hicieras uno. ¿Nadie sospecha entonces de tus batallas en alta mar o de tus enfrentamientos con los piratas, cuando llevabas las mercancías a través del mar?

—No, en absoluto. Ellos solo ven a un aburrido noble que se ha dedicado al comercio.

—Bueno, no te preocupes, Harry. Creo que hoy estamos todos aquí —dijo Gregory, señalando alrededor.

—¡Escúchenme, desgraciados! —gritó Gregory a los presentes para que le prestaran atención—. El León nos necesita hoy, así que prepárense para un poco de acción —concluyó, mientras limpiaba un hacha de doble filo.

—¡León! ¡León! —coreaba la muchedumbre, exaltada, a la vez que agitaban sus armas en el aire a la espera del excitante enfrentamiento entre el Basilisco y el León.

...

Christopher caminaba por un barrio de mala muerte, vigilando siempre su espalda. Él no tendría que estar allí, debería estar en uno de sus clubes o con alguno de sus amantes. Era muy joven para morir. Definitivamente, cuando volviera a casa se marcharía a la universidad. Vivir con su hermano era muy peligroso: si no le robaban, lo mandaban a hacer un recado absurdo en un espeluznante barrio de la peor parte de Londres. ¿Sería ese un castigo de Harry por haber sido expulsado de la universidad, o lo hacía solo para torturarlo?

Podía haber ido cualquiera de los hombres de Harry a buscar a las hermanas de su doncel, pero él era mejor, por ser joven y alegre. Ellas confiarían en él. Confiaba tanto en eso que llevaba horas intentando encontrarlas entre oscuros y sucios callejones y malolientes calles. Lo habían intentado atracar cinco veces. Menos mal que además de no llevar encima nada de valor, llevaba su arma. Le habían hecho veinte proposiciones indecentes hasta el momento, por desgracia, solamente quince eran de mujeres y donceles.

Estaba ya harto de dar vueltas por los bajos fondos, cuando percibió un leve movimiento en un callejón próximo. Se adentró en él precavidamente y, una vez más, gritó el nombre de las hermanas de Draco.

—¿Daphne, Luna? ¡Soy Christopher, el hermano de lord León! ¡Draco se ha casado con mi hermano y quiere que vuelvan a casa!

No recibió respuesta y siguió adentrándose en el apestoso lugar, en busca de alguna reacción.

—¡Maldita sea! ¡Llevo horas tras ustedes, sé que están ahí, así que háganme el favor de salir de su maldito escondrijo de una vez por todas para que pueda irme a la cama!

La respuesta que recibió no fue precisamente la esperada: unas sombras se movieron tras él y, con asombrosa rapidez, lo acorralaron haciéndole imposible moverse para desenfundar el arma.

Mientras un pilluelo le amenazaba la yugular con la punta de una afilada espada, Christopher oyó cómo amartillaban una pistola tras él y no tardó en sentir el frío metal en la nuca.

—¿Por qué nos buscas? —preguntó una fría voz que le recordó mucho a la de su cuñado.

—Draco les necesita, está intranquilo al no saber su paradero.

—¿Y por qué no ha venido él? —preguntó impertinente otra joven voz a su espalda.

—Porque se está recuperando de unas heridas que le hicieron unos matones.

—¡Greyback! ¡Seguro que se las hizo el desgraciado de Greyback! Nosotras por poco no logramos escapar de él y sus malhechores —explicó Luna, furiosa, a la espalda de Christopher.

—¿Cómo sabemos que nos estás diciendo la verdad? —inquirió Daphne sin fiarse de las palabras de Christopher.

—Vengan a casa conmigo y lo comprobarán con sus propios ojos.

—¡Ni hablar! —gritaron las dos al unísono, con una rotunda negativa.

—Entonces, ¿qué hacemos? ¿Me siguen evitando toda la noche y yo las persigo hasta que llegue el alba?

—¿Por qué mejor no te marchas por donde has venido y nos dejas en paz? —propuso Daphne.

—Porque si llego a casa con las manos vacías, a tu hermano no le agradará, mi hermano se enfadará y pagará su mal humor conmigo. Y no me apetece aguantar sus gritos.

—¿Y prefieres pasearte por calles apestosas antes que hacer enfadar a tu hermano?—preguntó Luna, desconcertada.

—Es que tiene muy mal genio —respondió Christopher.

—¿Qué dices tú, Aberforth? —le preguntaron las chicas a una sombra más alejada del callejón.

Un viejo maleante se acercó a ellos con paso lento, mientras sus ancianos ojos no dejaban de observar atentamente todo lo que los rodeaba.

—Demasiado guapo para ser un hombre del Basilisco, pero puede que sea lo bastante idiota como para ser un hombre contratado por su tío. Dime dónde está tu hermano. Cuando hable con él decidiré lo que es lo mejor para mis niñas.

—Mi hermano ha ido a Cabeza de Puerco, creo que lo reconocerás, porque será el único noble sentado a una mesa en tan horrible lugar.

—¿Qué demonios hace tu hermano allí? —exclamó Aberforth, atónito.

—No tengo ni la más remota idea —respondió Christopher, negándose a darles más información a aquella panda de desagradecidos.

—Bien, ya lo averiguaré yo solito. Mientras tanto, niñas, cuiden de él —ordenó Aberforth.

Luego se marchó con rapidez y sigilo. Christopher sonrió con su habitual porte seductor, decidido a convencer a sus captoras con su encanto natural. Pero su sugerente sonrisa murió en sus labios cuando oyó cómo una jovial y alegre voz decía a su espalda:

—¿Lo atamos?

...

El Basilisco entró a ese mugriento cuchitril sin percatarse de que era vigilado con auténtico entusiasmo por decenas de ojos. Los viles hombres que lo acompañaban no desentonaban en aquel inmundo lugar, él sí. Buscó con sus fríos ojos al idiota que lo había citado en tan inapropiado local y lo halló en una mesa alejada, oculto entre las sombras. Lo más seguro es que estuviera temblando de miedo ante la idea de ser atracado por uno de los indeseables que lo rodeaban.

Con una seña, el Basilisco advirtió a sus hombres que lo dejaran solo y estos se alejaron en busca de una cerveza. Greyback permanecería vigilando junto con tres de sus hombres, mientras sentados a la barra tomaban su bebida, también hablarían con el tabernero y lo sobornarían para que, en caso de tener que deshacerse de aquel lord, hiciera la vista gorda.

El Basilisco tomó asiento frente a su nuevo cliente, consciente de que en esos lugares él era quien llevaba la voz cantante.

—Un amigo me dijo que deseaba usted encargarme algo. ¿Y bien? —preguntó, a la espera de que el noble se diera a conocer.

Lord León se alejó de las sombras, mostrándole al maleante su perversa sonrisa y haciéndolo sospechar que esa vez podría no ser él el ganador.

—Más bien he venido a anular un encargo —explicó Harry tranquilamente.

—¿Se trata de una broma? —inquirió el Basilisco, ofendido—. Los encargos no se anulan —añadió amenazador.

—Entonces lo siento por usted —lamentó Harry, mientras amartillaba el arma que sujetaba bajo la mesa y que apuntaba directamente a la entrepierna de su interlocutor.

El pálido rostro del Basilisco se tornó aún más blanco con un tono ceniza enfermizo, pero tranquilizó sus nervios al saber que sus hombres acudirían en seguida en su ayuda.

Pero en el momento en que estos intentaron socorrerlo, el aguerrido tabernero exclamó:

—¡No se marchen tan rápido, muchachos! ¡Tengo algo para ustedes! —Seguidamente, colocó su hacha de doble filo amenazadoramente encima de la barra.

Greyback y sus secuaces intentaron alejarse del lugar, pero tan solo habían dado unos pocos pasos cuando un furioso grupo armado los acorraló en un estrecho círculo, a la espera de una sola palabra.

Un hombre de aspecto extranjero y que manejaba una enorme cimitarra miró a los despreciables pusilánimes, reclamando su sangre y le preguntó a su amigo noble:

—¿Les corto primero las manos o la lengua?

—Aún no —contestó lord León con una sonrisa, calmando a los suyos, que suspiraron resignados y a la espera—. Debería informarse mejor a la hora de elegir sus clientes —advirtió irónicamente Harry al Basilisco.

—¿Quién es usted? —preguntó este, irritado.

—¿Está totalmente seguro de querer conocerme? Porque yo lo conozco, Riddle —preguntó a su vez Harry burlonamente, viéndole dar un leve respingo al hombre.

—Cuando sepa quién es, me desharé de usted, yo conozco...

—Usted conoce a los maleantes de esta ciudad. Yo conozco y soy amigo de todos los de Londres, Francia, Alemania, España y parte de Italia. Usted es un maleante de poca monta, yo soy un noble con una compañía naviera de decenas de barcos, que le puede hacer desaparecer en cualquier lugar del mundo.

—¿Quién es usted? —repitió el hombre, incrédulo ante tanto poder.

—Aquí en Londres me llaman lord León, casi como una broma. En otros países, me conocen simplemente como el León.

—¿El pirata? —replicó Riddle, tensándose al instante al recordar las historias que se contaban sobre la crueldad de tan temible personaje.

—Solo durante un tiempo —explicó Harry, despectivo.

—¿Qué trato quiere anular? —preguntó el otro con rapidez.

—El de lord Black. Lea esto —le dijo Harry, mientras arrojaba un documento sobre la mesa—. Lo entiende, ¿verdad? —le preguntó, mientras lo veía prestar suma atención a lo que se explicaba en el papel.

—Lo suficiente como para saber que lord Black no podrá pagar su encargo —contestó Riddle, furioso, mientras le devolvía el documento—. El trato queda anulado —añadió contundente.

—Bien, eso me gusta mucho —contestó Harry, al tiempo que guardaba su pistola—. En realidad nunca fui pirata, pero los rumores lo exageran todo —explicó alegremente, mientras tendía amigablemente su mano a Riddle.

—Sí, claro, rumores —dijo este no muy convencido, a la vez que devolvía el fuerte apretón de manos de su rival.

—Si quiere, puede tomarse un trago, yo invito. Pero lamentablemente para usted, lo voy a dejar sin uno de sus hombres. Es una cuestión personal —aclaró Harry.

—Todo suyo —asintió el Basilisco, sin querer interferir en los asuntos de aquel hombre.

Harry señaló con un dedo al bastardo que tenía el medallón de Draco y, por tanto, el culpable de sus heridas. Y mientras sus hombres se apartaban de su camino a la espera del espectáculo, el León se acercó al cada vez más atemorizado matón.

—¡Vas a desear no haber nacido!

Cuando Harry se encontró frente a Greyback, arrojó sus armas a un lado y se enfrentó al sucio malhechor solamente con sus manos. El otro sonrió creyendo que tenía alguna posibilidad. La multitud que los rodeaba estalló en carcajadas ante tan tremenda ingenuidad.

Greyback sacó su cuchillo pensando jugar un poco con Harry. Pero este, con un rápido movimiento, le arrebató la afilada arma de una patada. Sorprendido, Greyback intentó sacar su pistola del cinturón, pero Harry no se lo permitió: se arrojó contra él tirándolo al suelo y, con los puños, le golpeó su rostro sin descanso, dejándolo aturdido.

Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente vapuleado, Harry se incorporó, pero no se alejó mucho, sino que esperó a que su contrincante se levantase después de que sus amigotes le echaran una cerveza en plena cara para espabilarlo. El matón se puso en pie nuevamente y esta vez Harry jugó con él esquivándolo sin problemas y golpeándolo con precisión con sus furiosos puños y piernas.

Greyback no tenía ninguna posibilidad ante la ira del León.

El Basilisco huyó con el resto de sus hombres dejando a Greyback a su suerte, aprovechando que la multitud enfebrecida no les prestaba la más mínima atención.

Harry se divirtió con él durante un buen rato, pues quería hacerle sufrir por cada una de las heridas de su Draco, así que la pelea en la taberna empezó, pero no tuvo un pronto fin, algo que alegró mucho a la clientela habitual de Cabeza de Puerco, ya que las apuestas que se habían cruzado eran jugosas, aunque no tratasen sobre cuál de los luchadores sería el vencedor, sino cuánto tiempo duraría la pelea, ya que el León parecía estar muy enfadado.

...

Cuando Aberforth entró en la taberna, se extrañó mucho al encontrar el lugar tan animado. Normalmente, los maleantes de esa zona se quedaban bebiendo pasivamente en sus mesas y procuraban no romper nada, ya que el tabernero amenazaba a cualquiera que estropeara un solo vaso de su establecimiento. Pero esa noche el propio Gregory Goyle animaba a la muchedumbre que rodeaba la pelea, si es que aquello se podía llamar pelea, pues uno de ellos estaba destrozando al otro sin clemencia.

Aberforth tomó asiento a la barra y pidió una cerveza fría.

—¿Quieres apostar? —le preguntó el tabernero a su nuevo cliente.

—Si están apostando por quién va a ganar, yo creo que está más que claro. ¡Ese no! —dijo Aberforth, señalando al estúpido hombre tremendamente magullado, que intentaba levantarse una vez más.

—¡No, hombre! ¡No seas absurdo! —bufó Gregory—. Estamos apostando sobre cuánto durará la pelea. ¿Y bien? ¿Quieres apostar?

—No creo que dure mucho más —señaló Aberforth, apostando unas monedas—. Digamos que media hora, ese hombre ya está medio muerto.

—No sé qué decirte. Cuando el capitán se enfada, puede maltratar a un tipo durante horas y esta vez está enormemente enfadado —aclaró Gregory, explicándole el error de su apuesta.

—Por cierto —dijo Aberforth, después de observar durante unos minutos la pelea—. Me han dicho que esta noche vendría un lord a tu taberna, ¿dónde está? ¿Se ha marchado ya?

—¡Qué va!—exclamó el tabernero soltando una risotada y señalando al furioso hombre que continuaba la pelea—. ¡Es ese! ¿No ves la nobleza con que golpea la cabeza de ese mentecato contra el suelo? —añadió entre ruidosas carcajadas.

Aberforth observó atentamente la pelea, decidido a averiguar si sería un buen hombre para su Draco. Decididamente, por la forma en que se defendía y las amistades que tenía, podría protegerlo tanto de los maleantes de los barrios bajos como de los nobles taimados.

Su niño había elegido bien, decidió, al ver que la pelea terminaba por fin al amanecer. Pero fueron las violentas palabras que le gritó el hombre al malherido matón las que terminaron de convencerlo.

—¡Esto... —dijo Harry arrancándole el colgante del cuello a Greyback— es de mi Draco! ¡Nunca más vuelvas a acercarte a él o a sus hermanas o lo de hoy solamente será el principio de lo que te espera!

—León, ¿qué hacemos con él? —preguntaron unos hombres que cargaban con el cuerpo inconsciente de Greyback.

—Tírenlo al mar, a ver si la basura flota... —sentenció él despreocupadamente, mientras se sentaba frente a Gregory reclamando una cerveza.

Aberforth no esperó a hablar con él. Ya había decidido que aquel hombre era más que indicado para cuidar de sus protegidos. Se marchó tras la multitud que se alejaba alegremente, llevando al irreconocible Greyback para comprobar si su cuerpo flotaría o no en las sucias aguas del puerto. De hecho, Aberforth apostó que no.

* * *

RWR

Luna: Jajaja, sí, Draco no tiene igual ;D

Murtilla: No te preocupes que Draco lo castigará apropiadamente XD

.

Bueno, ahora ya hay una amenaza menos para Draco y sus hermanas.

¿Ya pueden sentirse seguros?

Cuéntenme qué les pareció ^^


	12. Chapter 12

¡Holas!

¿Un último intento de los malos? D:

A leer...

* * *

 **Capítulo 12**

...

Lord Black consiguió averiguar dónde se hallaba la nueva casa de Draco y vigiló la mansión a la espera de una oportunidad. La desesperación de poder perderlo todo lo llevó a ignorar el terrible nombre del temido personaje con el cual su sobrino se había casado. De nada sirvieron las advertencias de sus conocidos sobre lord León. Peter hizo oídos sordos a todo y, cuando sus hombres le informaron erróneamente de que al amanecer lord Potter había sido arrojado al mar por una muchedumbre, supo que ese era el mejor momento para deshacerse de Draco.

Como era habitual en él, representó muy debidamente el papel de tío afligido delante de los sirvientes de lord Potter cuando llamó a su puerta. Puesto que los criados nunca eran informados de lo que ocurría en las casas donde estaban empleados, estos lo dejaron entrar.

Él pidió ser conducido hasta su encantador sobrino, para saber cómo se encontraba y decidido a que este no realizara ningún esfuerzo, se ofreció a entrar él en la habitación, donde velaría su sueño.

Eso fue lo que les dijo a los sirvientes, hasta que logró quedarse a solas con el único responsable de todos sus problemas.

Con paso silencioso pero decidido, llegó hasta el lecho de Draco y, agarrando una de las almohadas, cubrió ferozmente el rostro del doncel, intentando poner fin a su vida asfixiándolo. Bajo sus fuertes manos, sintió cómo el doncel se debatía con furia, pero continuó presionando. Vio cómo poco a poco sus fuerzas iban disminuyendo y pasó de sacudir violentamente piernas y manos a golpearlo levemente con sus puños cerrados. Estaba tan cerca de conseguirlo, tan solo un poco más...

—¡Suelte a mi señor o disparo! —clamó una decidida voz a su espalda.

Peter soltó la almohada y se volvió furioso de que sus planes hubiesen sido arruinados por un simple criado.

—¡Tú no lo entiendes! —intentó excusarse, desesperado.

—¡No hay nada que entender! ¡Usted estaba haciéndole daño a mi señor y yo quiero que se marche! ¡Cuando venga mi lord, ya aclarará usted las cosas con él!

—¡Tu lord no va a venir: los hombres del Basilisco ya se han encargado de él y tú deberías ignorar lo que aquí ocurre si no quieres acabar igual! —amenazó Peter, sintiéndose fuerte de nuevo.

—¡Váyase ahora! —gritó Filch, sin inmutarse ante las ridículas amenazas del noble.

—¿De verdad crees que podrás disparar esa arma contra un noble sin que te cuelguen? —preguntó irónico.

—No, pero mi lord tiene amigos que saben deshacerse de los cadáveres con bastante eficacia —informó el criado sin dejar de apuntarle con el arma.

Peter, pensando que sus palabras eran simple palabrería, intentó coger nuevamente la almohada. Pero esta no tardó en desaparecer de sus manos, arrebatada por un certero disparo.

—¡El próximo será para usted! —le advirtió Filch.

Peter se apartó poco a poco del lecho de su sobrino y pasó orgullosamente frente al vigilante criado, que no apartaba sus agudos ojos de él.

Filch comprobó el pulso de Draco y, cuando vio que este solamente se había desmayado por la falta de aire, tiró de la cuerda que llamaba al servicio, sin dejar de apuntar al desalmado tío con su arma.

Una de las criadas entró en la estancia asombrada y asustada por lo que en ella ocurría y corrió junto a Filch, dispuesta a ayudarlo en todo lo que pudiera.

—Cuida de tu señor hasta que yo vuelva —ordenó el fiel ayuda de cámara.

Luego obligó a Peter a marcharse de la habitación clavándole el arma en la espalda y no cesó de apremiarlo hasta que estuvo frente a la puerta de salida.

—¡Esto no quedará así! —gritó Peter por encima de su hombro al criado que firmemente lo conducía a la puerta de la calle.

Pero el noble no llegó a salir de la casa de lord León, pues nada más abrir la puerta, los furiosos ojos verdes del mismo León rugiente lo estaban esperando.

—Filch, me encanta tu nueva forma de sacar la basura —comentó Harry, tremendamente divertido—. Pero todavía no es la hora —añadió jocosamente, mientras cogía al despreciable Peter de la solapa y lo arrojaba despreocupadamente al interior de su casa.

Filch y los demás criados se retiraron, dejando al noble a solas para enfrentarse a lord León.

—¡Todos en esta casa están locos! ¡Su criado me ha disparado y usted me golpea cuando yo solamente quiero tener el placer de ver a mi querido sobrino! —gritó Peter indignado, intentando representar su papel.

Papel que se derrumbó por completo cuando un furioso Draco bajó rápidamente la escalera tan solo con un camisón blanco y uno de sus amenazantes cuchillos, gritando:

—¡Tú! ¡Maldito viejo! ¡Es la última vez que intentas matarme!

Para suerte de Peter, Harry lo retuvo antes de que se arrojara sobre su tío, cuchillo en mano.

—Tranquilízate, amor, no te conviene exaltarte —le dijo Harry suavemente mientras lo abrazaba—. Estamos esperando una visita que no tardará en llegar —le susurró al oído, ignorando los rabiosos gritos de Peter.

—¡Esto es indignante! ¡Lo denunciaré a la policía! ¡Haré que lo arresten y removeré cielo y tierra hasta que todos sepan en esta ciudad cómo me han tratado!

En el preciso momento en que se dirigía hacia la salida para marcharse indignado, golpearon furiosamente con el llamador y, cuando abrió la puerta, de nuevo lo metieron dentro de la casa. Esta vez se trataba de un viejo general de la guardia armada con alguno de sus oficiales.

Peter, creyendo que esa era su oportunidad para darle la vuelta a la situación, comenzó a quejarse otra vez:

—¡Señor, como conde de Duston, exijo que este tipejo sea prendido! ¡Ha obligado a mi sobrino a casarse con él solo para quedarse con su herencia y ahora me niega el derecho de verlo!

—¿Es este? —le preguntó solemne el viejo general a Harry.

—Sí, este es —confirmó él.

—¡Peter Pettigrew, queda usted detenido por el cargo de suplantación de título nobiliario, por el asesinato de lady Druella Black, condesa de Duston, por el intento de asesinato de los nietos de lady Black y por unos cuantos cargos más que me inventaré por el camino para mantenerlo alejado de mi nieto durante toda la eternidad!

—¡Eso es una infamia! ¡No tiene pruebas de nada de lo que me acusa! ¡Yo no soy Pettigrew, yo soy un Black!—chilló histéricamente Peter.

—En eso se equivoca —intervino Harry mostrándole la carta de lady Druella—. En esta carta, la condesa de Duston relata cómo lo adoptó en el extranjero y lo hizo pasar por hijo suyo cuando solamente era el bastardo de una pobre amiga suya caída en desgracia. También cuenta lo envidioso y codicioso que se había vuelto y su temor de que tratara de dañar a sus nietos, los legítimos herederos. Además, tengo en mis manos el testamento que redactó antes de morir, donde prácticamente se lo dejaba todo a sus nietos y que Draco recuperó de sus garras hace doce años. Para su desgracia, los papeles que arrojó al fuego aquella noche, los certificados de matrimonio de Narcisa, no ardieron del todo y, afortunadamente, Draco también los recogió. Aunque no pude averiguar el nombre de los padres de sus sobrinos, sí pude averiguar dónde Narcisa se había casado. Con ello se demuestra que ninguno de los tres nietos de lady Black es bastardo.

—¡Sí lo son, son unos asquerosos bastardos y por ello todo el dinero debería ser mío! Además, ¡su tutela me corresponde!

—Parece que no me ha oído —contestó Harry, negando con la cabeza—. Legítimamente usted no es nadie, solo un pobre bastardo que fue adoptado por una mujer rica, a la que recompensó asesinándola, según nos ha confesado su amigo Bartemius tras un arduo interrogatorio por parte del general. Ni Narcisa era su hermana ni ellos son sus sobrinos. Usted no tiene ni tendrá nunca la tutela de los hijos de Narcisa.

—¡Miente! ¡Eso es mentira! ¡Yo soy el conde de Duston! —gritó Peter, colérico y enloquecido.

—¡Apártenlo de mi vista! —bramó furioso el viejo general, indicándoles a sus hombres que se llevaran a Peter—. ¿Es él? —preguntó entonces emocionado el anciano, mirando fijamente a Draco.

—Sí, es él. Milord, permítame presentarle a su nieto Draco.

El anciano abrazó efusivamente a un sorprendido Draco y entre lágrimas contenidas intentaba explicar el motivo de su ausencia.

—Perdóname, hijo, no sabía nada de ti. Discutí con mi hijo Lucius, tu padre, cuando renegó de la vida militar para casarse con tu madre. Cuando murió de unas fiebres, odié a tu madre profundamente por haberlo alejado de mí. Ni siquiera sabía que tenía un nieto hasta que tu marido se presentó en mi despacho informándome de tu existencia.

—¿Cómo lo encontraste? —le preguntó a Harry un conmovido Draco, mientras lo abrazaba.

—Por tu colgante, Dragón. Cuando te lo robé, me llamó mucho la atención el retrato de tu padre, ya que me parecía conocido —explicó Harry, al tiempo que volvía a colgárselo del cuello—. ¿Sabes?, el general resultó ser un antiguo amigo de mi padre.

...

La puerta del hogar de Harry volvió a abrirse bruscamente unas horas más tarde y por ella entró Christopher, atado y vilipendiado por un par de pilluelas que aún lo amenazaban con espada y pistola.

—¡Por fin he vuelto, querido hermano! ¿Ves lo confiadamente que me han seguido las hermanas de mi cuñado? —proclamó Christopher, irónico, a la espera de la aparición de su hermano.

Harry salió del estudio seguido por el abuelo de Draco, con el que había estado conversando detenidamente sobre la vida de su esposo. Apenas le dedicó una burlona mirada a su maltratado hermano antes de responderle.

—Por lo menos las has traído a casa. —Seguidamente, miró a las dos jóvenes que tanto le recordaban a su rubio y exclamó con una sonrisa—: ¡Bienvenidas a su nuevo hogar! Su hermano las espera —añadió, señalando las habitaciones del piso de arriba.

—¿Qué hacemos? —le dijo la joven Luna a Daphne.

—¿Tú eres el marido de nuestro hermano? —le preguntó Daphne a Harry.

—Sí y ahora no tienen nada que temer. Su tío está en la cárcel y ya no podrá hacerles daño. Y, si quieren, averiguaré quiénes son sus padres. Por lo pronto, ya he encontrado a la familia de su hermano: este es su abuelo, el general Abraxas Malfoy —las informó Harry, señalando al aguerrido anciano.

—¿Y quién tiene ahora nuestra custodia? —preguntó Luna, reticente.

—Su hermano y yo, por supuesto —contestó Harry—. Ahora, si quieren, pueden subir a ver cómo está Draco. Esta mañana ha tenido algún que otro sobresalto.

Daphne y Luna se miraron indecisas y, tras pensárselo un momento, decidieron pactar con Harry.

—Subiremos solas y mantendremos a tu hermano como rehén. Al más mínimo movimiento de sospecha...

—¡Le pegamos un tiro! —concluyó Luna alegremente.

—¡Harry, diles algo! —pidió Christopher, viendo que se lo llevaban todavía atado hacia el piso de arriba.

—Por favor, si le disparan a mi hermano, no me manchen las alfombras de la habitación. Filch siempre se queja de lo difíciles que son de limpiar —concluyó sonriente.

Tras estas palabras, Harry entró nuevamente en el estudio con el general. Las hermanas de Draco subieron vigilantes la escalera hasta el piso de arriba, manteniendo en todo momento a su molesto cautivo junto a ellas.

—¿No te preocupa que le hagan daño a tu hermano? —le preguntó a Harry el general.

—Lo más probable es que dentro de poco oigamos el reencuentro de Draco con sus hermanas. Entonces ignorarán a Christopher por completo. Yo suelo ignorarlo la mayor parte del tiempo, de hecho —comentó él con gesto divertido, mientras se deleitaba con un sabroso vino aportado por el general.

Sus palabras no tardaron en confirmarse cuando oyeron los gritos de regocijo y felicidad de las dos mujeres al encontrar a su hermano. Poco después, Christopher entró en el estudio tan tranquilo, aunque no dejó de quejarse ni un momento de sus desdichas.

—¡Gracias por tu ayuda, hermanito! Recuérdame que la próxima vez que quieras que te haga un favor, desaparezca de la ciudad...

—Deja de quejarte, blandengue —lo reprendió Harry alegremente, mientras le tendía una copa.

—¡Menudos elementos son esas dos! —señaló jocosamente el general—. Seguro que serían unas buenas militares. Mira que atarte y retenerte como rehén...

—Eso no se puede comparar con lo que es capaz de hacer mi cuñado, ¿o es que Harry no le ha explicado cómo conoció a su nieto? —apuntó Christopher, relamiéndose en su venganza, mientras tomaba plácidamente asiento para contemplar cómo su hermano intentaba explicarle al anciano la historia del ladrón que había atado al León.

...

Esa misma noche, en el apacible, pero en absoluto aburrido, hogar de lord León, un hermoso doncel esperaba a este en su lecho con impaciencia. Harry se desnudó y se sentó en la cama a la espera de que las suaves manos de Draco acariciaran con deleite el tatuaje de su espalda que tanto le atraía.

—Harry, ¿por qué te casaste conmigo? Si ya sabías quién era mi abuelo y lo que significaban esos papeles, no hacía falta que lo hicieras para protegerme.

—¿De verdad crees que me casé contigo para protegerte? —preguntó el moreno mientras se volvía y lo tumbaba amorosamente en el lecho.

—No lo sé... —contestó confuso.

—Me casé contigo porque te quiero para mí. Si tu abuelo conseguía tu custodia, estoy seguro de que no me hubiera dejado acercarme. No quería esperar toda una vida para estar contigo, que es lo que habríamos tardado si hubiera esperado hasta que tú te decidieras a ser mi esposo. Por eso aproveché astutamente la oportunidad de estar a tu lado para siempre —explicó, tumbándose a su lado—. Por eso y porque me di cuenta de lo mucho que ya te amaba cuando me abandonaste en ese burdel. Decidí que si volvía a tener la menor oportunidad de estar a tu lado, la iba a aprovechar al máximo.

—¿Me quieres a pesar de todo lo que te he hecho? —preguntó Draco incrédulo.

—Te quiero desde el primer momento en que me ataste a la cama, mi hermoso ladrón —declaró Harry acariciando el níveo rostro de su amado y besando sus labios con infinita pasión.

—Yo también te quiero, Harry, desde el primer momento en que oí tus rugidos y vi tus ojos fieros —confesó Draco, sonriéndole suavemente.

Esa noche, Harry tuvo la certeza de que Draco no huiría nunca más y le hizo el amor con gran pasión y deleite.

Después de todo, Draco era el habilidoso ladrón que había conseguido robar su corazón.

...

FIN.

* * *

RWR

Murtilla: Jajaja, es que siempre hay un roto para un descosido ;D

.

Espero se hayan divertido leyendo esta sencillita historia :D

Bueno, este es el final, aunque se seguirán atando a la cama hasta que la muerte los separe XD

Cuéntenme qué les pareció ^^

P.D: Subí una nueva historia, también ambientada en la regencia aunque con un poco más de drama ;) Espero que se den una vuelta por ahí :D


End file.
